Hogwarts Fun
by Wolfrunner99-2
Summary: Jack, Bunny, and Sandy are sent to Hogwarts to protect it from a darkness that MiM has forseen. Or at least that is what they told Jack. There is another motive, protect Jack from the return of Voldemort, and to preserve Joy for the world. Maybe Hogwarts can have a little fun, even with the threat of Sirius Black looming over the Castle... I own NOTHING! All rights to their owner
1. I Don't Wanna!

Jack dodged around a tree, laughing as he did so. He was racing a wolf pack through the woods, somewhere in Canada. He often played with these wolves, who had actually tried to kill him when their paths first crossed. It was Summer, so he couldn't do much right now. He stopped laughing, though, when he saw the Northern Lights go off. He sighed and took off, urging the wind to take him there quickly. North said that he only sent out the Northern Lights if there was an emergency meeting. Of course, that seemed to be every monthly meeting that was held.

Bunny was going to be mad at him, he was going to late again if it was another forgotten meeting. Jack flew straight through the window to the meeting room, only to bounce back, holding his head. "NORTH!" He yelled in frustration as the window was opened.

Sandy was laughing inside, careful to keep his eggnog out of reach of greedy elves.

"Sorry, sorry, Jack. I forgot to open window." North apologized, giving a big jolly laugh and ushered Jack inside. Jack sighed in relief as he saw that Bunny and Tooth were not here yet. Not late!

"So, what's the emergency?" Jack asked, looking around as Tooth rushed in. Baby Tooth was with her, and she flew happily over to Jack. "Hi BT! Hey Tooth."

"I will tell you when-" North was cut off when Bunny hopped in, complaining about his feet being cold. "Oh, there is Bunny! I did not call meeting, Manny did." Jack stiffened a bit on that. He still hadn't forgiven MiM for abandoning him for three hundred years.

"Manny also says we have visitor at the Pole." As though it had been arranged, the large fireplace burned green and an old man stepped out.

"Hello." Jack didn't think this guy was a threat, but he could tell he was powerful. He must be the 'guest' North spoke of.

"Albus! Good to see you, no see, long time, da?" North bellowed as he hugged this "Albus".

"Un, North, it's long time, no see." Tooth corrected North, but he just waved her off.

"Is what I said, no?" He smiled widely.

The other Guardians seemed to know this man very well. Jack, though, did not, and he was getting frustrated. "Uh, hey, hate to break up the welcome party, but someone mind telling me what is going on?"

"Forgive me, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jack stood a little shocked at the name. Professor Dumbledore

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun." He said a little hesitantly.

"You do not seem surprised that witches and wizard exist, Mr. Frost." Jack nodded slowly.

"I'm not. I have seen some kids do things by accident, when they are scared and such. When you have been almost everywhere and you can't be seen or heard, you find out about a lot of stuff." Jack saw the other Guardians wince at the mention of his three hundred years alone.

"Frostbite…" Bunny, formerly silent, trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Don't mention it, Kangaroo." Jack said, understanding him. Bunny felt most to blame for it, because of what he said on the Blizzard of '68.

Jack raced up higher into the air as Bunny tried to grab him. Up this high, he was able to see Sandy trying to get their attention. "Sorry Sandy, what was that?" Sandy smiled at him and pointed to the skylight, where the moon was currently hovering over.

"Guys! MiM has something to say!" Jack shouted, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Oh, Manny! What did you call us here for?"

_"Hello, my Guardians, Albus. There is great darkness hovering over Hogwarts. I feel fear hovering over it like a plague. Sirius Black's escape has caused this. The creatures the Ministry of Magic sent to guard Hogwarts will increase it. Jackson, you are going to go to Hogwarts this year, to keep the students safe."_ Manny said.

"Woah woah woah, no. That's not happening. I have to spread Winter! I can't take time off of that and go to school!" Jack protested.

_"Mother Nature has already agreed to take over your duties. You can also spread it over the holidays."_

Jack slumped in defeat, glaring at the moon. "What's the point? No one can see me, anyways." He snapped, still hurt.

_"That is why Albus is here."_ At that point, Professor Dumbledore took over.

"I have with me a potion that lasts for a year that will let you be seen by humans, and it will make you appear human." Jack scowled.

"If you try to make me go, I'll just leave. You can't make me stay." Jack said childishly, crossing his arms.

Jack felt the link between the Moon and him become muted. "Hey! That's not fair, you can't talk about this behind my back!"

Jack landed on the floor, about to protest some more, but Bunny grabbed him and placed his paw over his mouth.

"Ya can freeze my paw, but I'm not going ta let ya go. Stop yer complaining, it's already been decided." He whispered to him, and the link opened back up.

_"Thank you, Aster. Now, back to the threat Jackson just made. I will also be sending Aster and Sanderson there to make sure Jackson stays there. Jackson, do not make me bring Mother Nature in here."_ MiM sounded like a scolding father, and Jack took the threat to heart. Mother Nature was not a fun person to be scolded by. Jack finally got away from Bunny.

"I suppose I am lucky that I brought extras for the potions, then." Dumbledore said as he gave Bunny, Sandy and Jack each a potion.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid school." He then glanced at Professor Dumbledore, "No offense."

"None at all. I understand that you do not wish to be pulled away from your life. But I do thank you for the fact that you are doing this." Jack stared at him. He couldn't figure this guy out, and in Jack's experience, if you came across someone like Dumbledore, you left them alone.

"Great, so, when does the school start?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "One week. Aster and Sandy know what to do."

Jack nodded and stomped childishly out of the room. He was almost at the door when he turned back around, manners from colonial times coming back to him. "It was nice to meet you, I wish it could have been under different circumstances." Then he walked out, intent on spreading snow.

"Alright, Manny, what else is this about? Ya could have sent any of us, but why Jack?"

They could hear the mental sigh MiM gave them. _"Jack is in danger from this. I fear that Voldemort will rise again soon, and I believe that he will try to wipe out Jack. Hogwarts is the safest place for him right now. Aster and Sanderson will be extra protection for him."_ Everyone nodded at this, then winced as Jack cursed North when he found himself unable to leave the pole.

The professor smiled and turned on his heel, and with a SNAP disappeared just as Jack marched into the room, pouting.

Jack groaned and sat down on the ground. "I'm going to die of boredom." He declared. The Guardians could only laugh.

**A/N: This is just a story that is making it impossible for me to write anything else, so I decided to post it. I know it's not my best work, but it is my first attempt at a cross-over. Maybe soon I will be able to work on my other stories, but this one has me in a head lock. Tell me what you think about it and all that.**


	2. Diagon Alley

Jack was actually excited for when the portal would open up to Diagon Alley later that day. North had told him of all of the things that were there, and Jack couldn't wait. He opened up his letter than Dumbledore had sent him and the others, telling him what he needed for school and what his cover story was, along with key things from the wizarding world.

Sandy, Bunny and Jack were all adopted brothers. Sandy was the oldest, he would be going in with the Fifth Years. Next was Bunny, going into Fourth Year, then Jack, Third Year. Apparently the potion would change how old they looked as well.

Jack had yet to take the potion, along with Bunny and Sandy, but they would be taking it today. Jack raced into the meeting room, the wind swirling around him comfortably, bringing in a nice, cool breeze.

"Oi! Frostbite! Cut it out, I'm freezin' ovah here!" Bunny said. Jack sighed, not in the mood to harass the overgrown space rabbit.

"Sorry, Bunny, forgot you were here, too." North had put them all on house arrest after the professor had left. That was five days ago. Jack was so bored, even though he really shouldn't be anywhere in the lower climates, in case he lower the temperature too much, he REALLY wanted to give somewhere a snow day.

During that time, he, Bunny and Sandy had basically caught up with what skill of magic they would be at at Hogwarts. Jack swore that North gave him the history books just to torture them.

Bunny rolled his eyes at Jack, then went back to staring at the potions that were on the table in front of him. One was blue, one was green, and one was gold. Sandy floated in and joined them in their staring. "So who wants to go first?" Jack asked. Sandy reluctantly raised a hand when both Bunny and Jack looked at him expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, the man of sand downed his golden potion. There was a moment where nothing happened, then his sand surrounded him, when it disappeared again, it revealed a short boy of about fifteen, wearing a brown shirt with brown pants, and pale sneakers, and his hair was a sandy blond. He had a sleepy expression on his face, and he smiled at the two. "How do I look?" The boy said, leaving the other two in shock.

"Ya just spoke!" Bunny said, stating the obvious. Sandy nodded happily. Jack blinked then grinned at his "brother".

"That is awesome!" He declared, giving him a high five.

"My turn," Bunny declared. He downed his green potion, shuddering at the taste. It looked like a hurricane of spring surrounded him, leaving a tan fourteen year old boy. He was wearing a green shirt and faded blue jeans that had paint splatters all over them. He had on blue converse sneakers as well. His hair was an ashy blue-grey that stuck up in some places. His tribal markings were now tattoos that seemed to complete the whole image. "Crikey!" Bunny said as he saw himself.

"Now it's my turn." Jack reluctantly downed the last potion. Snow surrounded him, cocooning him in a whirl of white. When it dissolved, it showed a younger Jack. He was still wearing his hoodie, but instead of deerskin leggings, he was wearing blue jeans, and on his feet were black sneakers, little painted snowflakes decorating them. His skin was actually tanned, the same color it was before he had died. His hair was still white, but he had streaks of dark brown in his hair, making it look like someone had tried to put chocolate in his hair but only got half way eyes were still two different colors, but it was much more noticeable. One was brown and the other was blue. "That's a little weird," Jack said as he looked at his eyes and hair.

"Well, ya nevah were one ta fit in." Bunny said, taking in his new look.

"I look like someone tried turning me back to what I looked like when I was human, then stopped halfway!" Jack said.

North chose that time to walk in, doing a double take as he saw them. "Jack, your eyes, they look like a prankster's eyes!" North said, making very odd observation. He didn't comment on his hair. "Now, we must go get supplies!" He threw a portal at the wall, and forced all of them through.

They were slightly disappointed to appear outside of a dingy looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. They were ushered through it rather quickly, none of them liking the fact that the patrons were all staring at them. They exited the pub at the back and stared at the brick wall.

"Uh, North, you know that this is a dead end, right?" Jack said. North just smiled and tapped some bricks. The wall turned into an archway, revealing Diagon Alley to the Guardians.

"Wow." Bunny, Jack, and Sandy said together as they took in Diagon Alley. North informed them that they had to go to Gringotts to get their money that Manny had set up for them. North showed them a little key, the one that would unlock their volt. Jack read the inscription at the entrance.

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

"That's cryptic." They entered the bank and got their money, Jack enjoying the cart ride down their the most. Once they left, they began to explore the wonders of Diagon Alley.

They spent the next couple of hours getting their supplies, until all that they needed was their wands. They entered Ollivanders Wand Shop hesitantly. It was dark in there, which had Jack sticking close to Bunny. He would never admit it, but ever since he had seen his memories, he had been scared of the dark.

"Ah, yes, I have been expecting you lot. Professor Dumbledore told me you would be coming. He also said something about a staff." A crazy looking man said as he appeared from behind a shelf. Jack held out his staff and handed it to the wandmaker, who nodded and muttered something over it. That staff shrank and a chain wrapped around it, forming a necklace. "There, you just have to say Engorgio and it will go back to the way it was. The necklace is bewitched to always come back to YOU. Now, let's get started with the wands. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard."

Sandy went first, being the oldest. Olivander looked at him, then nodded. "Ah, yes, I think I know just the wand." He presented Sandy with a warm, yellow-gold wand. "Cedar, eleven and a quarter inches, pliant, unicorn hair core." Sandy took it and golden sand swept through it, bursting out of the end. He paid for his wand, thanking the wandmaker.

Next was Bunny. It took him a couple of wands to find the right one, but he did eventually. His wand was cherry, eleven inches, sturdy, with dragon heartstring core. He swished it, laughing as flowers appeared everywhere. He too paid for his wand, leaving only Jack to get his.

"Ah, Jackson Overland. Yes, I remember your mother. Annabeth Black. She was a pureblood, you know. She was so excited to get her wand. She would always come and visit, even after she moved to America and married into the Overland family.." Ollivander said.

"B-but, that's impossible! My mother was alive three hundred years ago, you can't have possibly met her." Jack said, hating the man for his lying, and also wary of the surname of Black.

"Ah, but who is to say that you are the only spirits to protect the children?" The man said cryptically. "Now, yes, your mother a skilled witch. I was disappointed when she said she was going to keep you and your sister away from the wizarding world." Jack stood in silence, along with the others as they stared at the crazy looking man who knew more about Jack than Jack really did.

"So… I'm a half-blood?" Jack said, hoping to just clear that up.

"Gods, no. Your mother's parents would never allow that. The Overlands are American Purebloods. Now, back to your wand." Ollivander searched for wands in the very back of his shop, until finding one. He carried it over, holding it reverently. "I made this wand over three hundred years ago. I was never able to sell it. It is oak, with phoenix tail feather, pliant, twelve and a quarter inches. I think that this one should work fine with you."

Jack picked up the wand, pleasantly surprised by the cold rush that flew down his arm. Snow began to fall softly in the shop, Jack watching with awe. "Woah!"

Jack paid for the wand and joined the others. They left with North, going back to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night there. It would be easier than to portal there the next day. They had two rooms, all the other ones were full, so that meant Jack and Bunny were sharing a room and Sandy and North were sharing one as well.

North told them to stay inside, not to wander, especially not after dark. Jack didn't protest the dark thing, but he was getting bored very quickly. Bunny finally got tired of his whining and agreed to play wizards chess.

"Ya can play chess?" Bunny said in disbelief when Jack suggested it.

"If kids find it fun, I can do it. Chess, hopscotch, reading, languages, music, racing. I draw the line at dress up, though." Jack said.

"Is that so? Well then, Sophie must have been lying when she said that she got you to dress up as a brave knight and you saved her from a snow dragon." Bunny smirked at him.

"Woah woah woah, stop right there. That is NOT a fair example. She blackmailed me into it!" Jack's face was red, which was odd to see because he normally blushed blue.

"Ah, how can a three year old black mail ya?" Bunny said, eager to hear.

"Nope, not telling!" Jack said, getting out the board. They took the board and pieces to the actual pub, setting it up at a table. Jack was one move away from winning when a boy about his "age" with bright red hair came over to watch. The boy was silent during Bunny's turn, a smile on his face when the Aussie moved exactly where Jack wanted him to go. With an exaggerated order, Jack checkmated Bunny, winning. Bunny groaned and put his head in his arms.

"I hate chess!" He complained.

"Hey, mate, it's not too bad. That was your first time, right?" The red haired boy asked consolingly.

"Yeah. My brother kindly forgot to inform me that it wasn't his." Bunny glared at Jack pointedly.

"You didn't ask! It's not my fault that you leave rather quickly when North offers to play it!" Jack said as he laughed.

"Mind if I take a go at your brother? I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Aster Bunnymund, and this is my brother, Jack." Bunny said. "And please beat him, if only ta wipe that smirk off his face." Jack was indeed smirking

So they two reset the board and began to play. Jack was impressed. Ron was very good, but he made mistakes. Jack, wanting to lull his opponent into a false sense of security, let some of his pieces be taken, slyly pulling Ron into a trap. After about an hour, Jack triumphantly cried out his victory. "Checkmate!"

Ron looked at the board in shock, and saw that Jack was right. "Good game, mate! Say, are you going to Hogwarts? I can't say that I've ever seen you or your brother there."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, my brothers and I have been homeschooled by our adoptive parents. Sandy is the oldest, then Aster, then me."

Ron nodded. "Well, I hope you get into Gryffindor, that's the one I'm in." Jack smiled, glad he had gotten a friend.

"Hey, did you see where Aster went?" Jack asked. He and Ron started laughing as they saw Bunny asleep on the ground. "Bunny!" Jack whisper shouted in his ear. Bunny shot up like a spring, glaring at Jack.

"Don't do that!" He growled, only succeeding in making Jack laugh harder.

"Boys! Say goodbye to friend. You must sleep, big day tomorrow!" North boomed over at them, and the boys groaned. Tomorrow was indeed a big day. Of course, they wouldn't actually sleep, they didn't need to. More likely they would be reading their course books to keep themselves occupied during the night.

"Coming!" They said bye to Ron and trudged up the stairs, arguing over the fairness of Jack not telling Bunny everything when challenging him to a chess game.


	3. The Train and Sorting

Everyone was relieved when it was finally time to leave for King's Cross station. Jack started when he saw a large black dog in the shadows of the station, but he waved it off. Jack, Bunny and Sandy saying their goodbyes and boarding the train just before it took off. They searched everywhere for a compartment, but they were all full, except for one on the end. It only had a man in it, and he was sleeping. "Hey, guys, this is the probably the best we are going to get. Let's just sit here.

The compartment could have fit eight comfortably, but the Guardians sat on one side, close together, silently observing the sleeping man. "Professor Lupin. He's a werewolf." Jack said suddenly. The others nodded at the fact that he was a werewolf, they had already known. They did wonder how Jack knew his name, though.

That is until Jack pointed at his brief case that clearly stated Professor Lupin. There was a knock on their compartment door, and Jack looked up to see Ron and a boy and a girl standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"No, you can sit here." Jack said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you at school before…?" Hermione trailed off.

"No, ya wouldn't have. My brothers and I were home schooled before coming here. Our adoptive father got contacted by Professor Dumbledore and he wanted ta know if we wanted ta come ta Hogwarts. We agreed, so here we are." Bunny said.

"I'm Aster Bunnymund, by the way, and these are my brothers Sandy Mansnoozie and Jack Frost." Bunny added after a moment.

"Like the muggle story? Oh, these two are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said, having a know it all air to her tone. She let a cat out of a basket, "And this is Crookshanks." The cat looked at all of them before landing lightly on Jack's lap, purring loudly. Jack laughed and patted its head. Animals always loved him. Ron glared at the cat with loathing and patted a wiggling mound in his pocket.

"Yeah, we met Ron, nice to meet you Harry. Try not to get yourself killed around us, please, Hello, Crookshanks. you're a handsome feline, aren't you?" Jack said, a grin softening his words. Harry smiled at him, looking grateful for not being brought up for being famous. The three sat down and they began talking about Hogwarts and the new teacher that was sitting next to them.

The trolley had come by, and the group had stocked up on sweets, the Guardians promising that they would brush their teeth after, not wanting to risk Tooth finding out. When asked why, Jack answered, "Our adoptive mom is a dentist. She hates it when North lets us eat cookies. So, tell us about what the houses are like."

"Gryffindor is the best house you can get into." Ron said.

Hermione gave a huff and said, "Don't be rude, Ronald. They are all equally good. Even Slytherin has some good people in it."

"Name one." Ron challenged. Hermione gave him a glare, and the Guardians had to smother laughter.

Once more they began mindless conversations, just trying to pass the time. They all looked around, confused, when the train began to slow.

Harry sighed, finally bored with small talk. He told them how he had blown up his aunt, and almost been expelled. Jack and Ron were laughing, while Hermione were giving them stern looks. They also discussed how Sirius Black was after Harry, and how Harry would have to be stupid to go after him. He also lamented on how he would not be able to go to Hogsmeade, though he perked up when Jack told him that it couldn't be that good. Just a way to keep the older kids out of trouble.

Jack nearly froze Harry's new Sneakoscope that went off a while later, the whistling hurting his ears.

There was another knock on the compartment door, and Harry slid it open. A boy with white-blond hair stood there with two…. they looked human, but they could have also been shaved gorillas. He sneered at Harry.

"Well if it isn't Potty and Weasel. I heard you father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley. Did your mother die from shock?" His cronies snickered as Ron stood up quickly, anger. Jack decided now would be a good time to step in.

"Yes?" Jack said, after having forced Ron and Harry back easily, resisting the urge to glare at the boy. He rubbed Jack the wrong way, plus insulted his new friends, and Jack didn't like that.

"Who are YOU?" The boy said incredulously. He stared at the boy with mismatched eyes and mismatched hair, not believing that the kid would dare stop him before he had his fun with Potter and Weasley. Maybe even go as far as mocking that filthy mudblood, Granger.

"I could ask you the same question, you came to MY compartment. I'm Jack Frost." The boy just stared at him. "I do believe that this is the time where you tell me YOUR name. You DO know your name, right?" Jack prompted gently, tired of being analyzed.

The boy smirked and said, "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said it like Jack should be honored to hear it.

"Dragon Bad Faith? Your name is Dragon Bad Faith? Cool." Jack said. Malfoy looked stunned, and so did the others. "What? I know French and Latin! These two are my brothers, Aster Bunnymund and Sandy Mansnoozie. Oh, what did you want?" Malfoy looked confused for a moment.

"I just wanted to say hello. These two are Crabbe and Goyle." Jack nodded.

"Crab and Gargoyle. Fitting names." Jack smiled at them and said, "If that is all, I think I would like to close the door now. I don't want to have to deny the Trolley Lady when she comes by again. I think I might have taken half the trolley when she first came by. If you want, you can take some. We certainly won't be able to eat it all." Malfoy and his cronies took some sweets off their hands, but looked like they still wanted to bully Harry and the others.

"Who is that?" Malfoy sneered, looking at Lupin.

"Professor Lupin, new teacher." Harry supplied as. Malfoy didn't dare pick a fight right under the nose of a teacher, so he nodded to Jack, Bunny, and Sandy and left, still in a little bit of shock and Jack's behavior. When they left, Jack sank into his seat with a relieved sigh.

"I don't like that kid." He said, earning a laugh from the others.

"How did you do that!? He didn't even get a bad word in, you just sent him on his way!" Ron said, giving him a high five.

"When I was on the streets, I had to learn how to deal with bullies. It's best to confuse them, not be intimidated, and kill them with kindness." Jack said with a smirk. Bunny was starting to look guilty, knowing he could be counted as one of the bullies Jack had dealt with "while he was on the street". "It definitely works for Bunny over there." Bunny laughed, knowing that it was Jack's way of assuring him that he was forgiven. He knew Jack too well.

"Nah, just when you give me those damn puppy dog eyes. I swear ya almost broke Tooth when ya did it ta her." Bunny said and Jack and Sandy winced. Tooth had been in La La Land for a whole two days, leaving them in an almost Pitch Attack panic mode. Jack had been ordered to never do that again.

"Yeah, might have overdone it that time. But she was trying to ground be for pulling a prank on her, so I had to pull out the eyes." Jack said.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were now staring at his eyes, making Jack uncomfortable. "Your eyes, they are very unique." Hermione finally said. Jack smile gratefully at her, glad she hadn't made a scene about it.

"We can't be there yet! Not nearly enough time has passed!" Hermione exclaimed. Jack nodded, then noted the fact that the window was frosting over, but it wasn't his doing.

"B-B-Bunny… What's going on?" The lights went out, cold overcoming the warmth of the room. Even Jack felt it, and he WAS the cold. "Bunny. Why is it so cold?" He asked, silently assuring the two that this was not one of his pranks.

"I don't know, Frostbite." Bunny said, drawing the younger boy closer to him.

"I'm going to talk to the conductor." Hermione said, rising and opening the compartment door. There were two shrieks and Hermione fell back, along with another girl.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny?"

"Do you know what's going on?" The girl, Ginny, asked.

"No. Come on, sit down." Hermione said. There was a yell as Ginny tried to sit on Jack and Crookshanks.

"Not here!"

"Sorry!"

There was another voice, a boy's, in the corridor. "Does anyone know what is going on?" He asked.

"Neville? Come and sit in here. No, we don't know what is going on. I was going to go see the conductor, but I think it will be too difficult because everyone is panicking." Hermione said. Jack, Bunny, Sandy, and the girl, Ginny, all squeezed as close as they could to the window, making room for Neville. The compartment door slammed shut, the latch clicking on its own.

"Is everyone okay?" Sandy asked, being the oldest. Jack jumped a little, still not used to Sandy being able to speak.

"Yes, who are you?" Neville asked.

There was a sigh, and Bunny answered. "How about we wait for the lights ta come back on ta do introductions."

"Everyone be quiet." A harsh voice whispered, silencing everyone.

Jack was shivering. It wasn't from the cold temperature but rather from the cold feeling in his stomach. A shadow crossed the compartment door, and a withered hand pulled the door open. Jack gasped, feeling his center drain from him. He tried to force himself to stay conscious, but he couldn't when the being crept closer to him, and he could sense that the others were feeling the effect as well. Before he blacked out, he saw the formerly sleeping teacher awaken and a burst of blue.

Then Jack was reliving the Lake. It was after he saved his sister, where he was drowning. He couldn't find the hole he had fallen through, not knowing it was his long dormant magic that had shot out and froze the ice. Just as the darkness was about to take him, he woke up, gasping.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" He heard Bunny say, worry clear in his voice.

"Ughn, five more minutes." He groaned trying to turn over. He succeeded in falling to the ground with a thud. "Ow!" He exclaimed, holding his abused head. Jack felt drained, and he really wanted to sleep, even though he didn't need it. He cracked open one eye and looked around. The train was moving again, and it was not cold any more. "What happened? What was that thing?" He said, getting back in his seat. He saw that Harry looked like he had just had a nightmare.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Jack said, worry in his voice.

"Am I okay? You were out longer than I was. You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, avoiding the question. Jack shook his head, but let it slide.

"That thing was a dementor." Professor Lupin said, his voice scratchy, as though he didn't speak often. Jack looked at him, analyzing how he reacted. Lupin handed him a large piece of chocolate, which Jack accepted gratefully. He took a bite of the sweet treat and felt what little warmth he carried return to him.

"Thank you for getting rid of it. You're Professor Lupin, right?" The professor nodded, giving him a smile.

"Now, I'm going to have a word with the conductor, don't leave the compartment. Like a ghost, Lupin was gone, leaving the kids to themselves.

Jack turned to the newcomers and flashed them a half grin he was famous for. "Hi, I'm Jack Frost. You two must be Neville and Ginny." Jack paused and looked between Ginny and Ron. "Are you and Ron related, Ginny?" Ginny nodded, smiling at him. The others had changed into the school uniform, and Jack was glad he, Bunny, and Sandy had changed when they first got on.

"Jack, are ya sure yer okay?" Bunny said, looking him straight in the eyes. Jack nodded, trying to avoid Bunny, still very shaken from what he had seen.

"I'm fine, Bunny. You're getting worse than Tooth." Bunny gave a little growl when he saw Jack avoiding his eyes, promising to deal with it later.

"I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione stated. As though on cue, the train slowed to a stop once more, but in a station instead of being held up by dementors.

"Good timing, Hermione." Jack said as they all got up and left the train. Harry told them to leave their luggage on the train, that someone would take it to whatever dormitory they were sorted into.

"I don't think you'll take the boats, so you can ride with us in one of the carriages." Ron said. Jack, Sandy, and Bunny had to hold back gasps when they saw the creatures pulling the carriages, especially when it appeared as though the others could not see them. They got into the carriages, in awe as they saw the Castle acrossed the large lake.

Their ride was in silence, everyone just enjoying the view. When they came up to the gates, Jack had to hold back a grin when he saw a poltergeist play a prank on someone. "That's Peeves. Be careful around him, he likes to prank people." Harry said. He looked surprised when both Sandy and Aster groaned. "What?"

"Jack is the Prince of Mischief. I get the feeling that those two are going to be great friends." Sandy said, a look of horror on his face. Harry got one as well. These two had been unshakable during the visit from the dementor. If they were wary of this, then he would be as well.

"You FAINTED, Potter, Frost? Was Longbottom telling the truth? You two actually fainted?" Malfoy barged past Hermione, blocking their way to the castle.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just appeared behind them.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robe and the delipadable suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no… er… Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded Ron forward up the steps were they were met by a stern looking woman who was waiting for the group at the top of the stairs. "Hello, you three, I am Professor McGonagall. Potter, Granger, St. Norths, please follow me." As they followed, Harry turned to them.

"Why did she call you guys St. Norths? I thought you all had different last names." Harry asked.

"Our adoptive father, his last name is St. North. So we call him North. My name is Jack Frost St. North. Bunny's name is Aster Bunnymund St. North, and Sandy's name Sandy Mansnoozie St. North. But we normally just go by our middle names as our last ones." Jack said, thinking of the lie quickly. Bunny and Sandy smiled at him, glad that he had been able to come up with a quick answer.

The group entered a small room with a roaring fire in it. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk and gestured for them to all sit down. There weren't enough seats, so Bunny and Sandy stood silently behind their brother, arms folded, faces expressionless. She raised her eyebrows but only said, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two were taken ill on the train, St. North, Potter."

Before they could protest, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came in. Jack had read her name tag.

Jack's face went red with embarrassment. He hated it when people fussed over him. Harry must have felt the same because his face was burning.

"I'm fine!" Harry protested. "I don't need anything-"

"I'm okay!" Jack said at the same time. "You really don't need to-"

"Oh, it's you, is it?" Madam Pomfrey cut them off, ignoring both of their protests. She went over to Harry and began fussing over him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" She had yet to comment on Jack.

"It was dementors, Poppy," McGonagall said and they shared a dark look. Madam Pomfrey moved onto Jack.

"etting dementors around a school!" She pushed back Jack's hair and felt his forehead. "They won't be the last to collapse. They are both clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" Jack and Harry said crossly.

"Of course not," she absentmindedly assured, still fussing over Jack.

"What do they need?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply. "Bed rest? Should they spend the night in the hospital wing?"

"I'm FINE" Jack and Harry exclaimed in exasperation as they leapt up from their seats.

"They should have some chocolate at least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Jack's eyes.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, but Jack and I got chocolate from Professor Lupin. He gave it to all of us," Harry said.

Madame Pomfrey said something approving and finally stopped fussing over Jack. She seemed a little taken aback by his appearance, but only said, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you, Mr…"

"Frost." Jack said.

"Are you sure you two feel alright?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"YES!" They said.

"Mr. Potter, you may wait outside. I need to speak with the St. Norths and Ms. Granger, then I will escort you to the Great Hall." Harry nodded and left to wait outside. McGonagall turned to them, a stern expression on her face. "When we get to the Hall, we will have a special sorting for you three. You will be sorted into your houses and follow your house to your dormitory. A word to the wise, do not go into the Forbidden Forest. There are dangerous creatures there."

They were dismissed and joined Harry in the corridor. Fifteen minutes passed, then Hermione and McGonagall emerged. They left for the Great Hall, all excited for the start of the school. Harry and Hermione snuck in the normal way, but Jack and the others were led through a side door that lead into the front of the Hall.

"Attention, students. We have a special sorting for these three. They were homeschooled until now. Please welcome them into their houses and show them what a great school Hogwarts is." She held up a scroll with three names on it. "Sandy St. North." Sandy sat on the stool, looking awkward as he set the hat on his head. The hat had barely touched his head when it cried out "GRYFFINDOR!"

One of the tables erupted in applause, and Sandy joined them. Bunny went next, the hat sitting for almost three minutes before he too was sorted into Gryffindor. Jack stepped up, his heart pounding in his chest. He hated the fact that everyone was staring at him, and he could hear them whispering about his strange hair and mismatched eyes. He sat on the stool and tugged the hat on. He almost ripped it back off as it spoke in his head.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Prince of Mischief, Immortal Child, Guardian of Joy, Winter Prince, shall I go on?" The voice said.

"That's enough, I think we both get it, I have a lot of titles."

"Now, you are very smart. Both book smart and street smart, but you would grow bored in Ravenclaw. You are caring, but you are a loner, so you wouldn't do very well in Hufflepuff. You are clever, and ambitious, but you are too kind hearted for Slytherin. You are a prankster, a good one at that. You have talent, untapped magic that even you don't know about. You risked your life many times over, even for those that had harmed you or didn't believe in you. Yes, I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, and Jack let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be separated and alone in the school after all!

The applause was loud, hurting Jack's ears, but Jack could only grin as he sat down next to Bunny. "Blimey, Frostbite, ya were up there for a while! I was beginning ta think ya were nevah gonna be sorted!" Bunny said as he ruffled Jack's hair.

"Yeah. Apparently I have a lot of titles." Jack said, low enough that only Bunny would be able to hear. Bunny had kept all of his senses, those of a rabbit. Jack also had better senses, being an elemental seasonal that was directly connected to the Earth. This made it easier to carry on a conversation without others knowing about it.

"Oh yeah, what were they?" Bunny said, just as quietly. Jack just shook his head, promising that he would tell him later. They had missed whatever was being said by Dumbledore, something about the dementors guarding the school and that they were hard to fool, then introduce Lupin and another teacher, and food had appeared in the dishes in front of them. Jack's eye widened, and he groaned. His "brothers" were going to hate him later. The more Jack ate, the more energy and power he had, and a bigger desire to play pranks. Deciding to give them a little break, he only served himself a little food, listening to other's conversations. Jack gave a half grin he was famous for and yawned. Sandy looked at him worriedly, but Jack waved him off.

"I'm fine, Sandy. Just a little wiped out from the day is all." Jack smiled at him reassuringly, but Sandy didn't believe it for a second.

Finally, the food disappeared and they were dismissed, everyone happy and full. Jack was feeling his energy rush coming on and wanted to fly, but he had been told by North that he was not allowed to.

Jack had a mini heart attack when the staircase moved as he was walking up them, but didn't comment. They reached a portrait of a fat lady, who was singing, well he assumed it was singing. It was high pitched and it hurt his ears. She finally stopped and let them go through, the password being "Fortuna Major". He saw Neville complaining about how he was never going to be able to remember the passwords.

Jack didn't even bother to say goodnight to Bunny and Sandy, just waved and followed Ron and Harry up to their dormatory. He was surprised to see his trunk there, but even more so to see Baby Tooth sitting on it. She chirped happily at him, nuzzling his cheek. "Hey, BT! What are you doing here?" She chirped that Tooth had said that she could come. Jack smiled, glad to have his friend.

"Is that a fairy?" Ron asked, and Jack nodded, stroking Baby Tooth's feathers as she sat on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey, BT, could you tell Mom that me, Bunny and Sandy are all doing okay? And be careful, I don't know what I would say to her if you got eaten by an owl!" He called after her as she flew off.

He sighed and changed into pajamas, then into the four poster bed, drawing the curtains to keep in the chill. It was going to be a long year.


	4. Peeves and Prophecy

Jack was amazed he had fallen asleep the night before. But he was glad that it was dreamless. He didn't want to dream about that memory, not right now. He sighed as he saw that he was the first one awake, and the window was open, letting in a warm breeze that whisked away the cold he let out. Another thing he noticed was that Baby Tooth was sitting on his chest, looking at him patiently.

"You know, BT, it's rude to stare." BT smiled and handed him a letter that looked like it was too big for her to carry. "You carried that from the pole?" Jack said, giving her a proud smile. She nodded happily and made a gesture for him to open it. He did carefully, not wanting to rip the paper.

Dear Jack,

Baby Tooth told us you all were placed in Gryffindor! That's great, the house of the brave. Don't cause trouble, either. If Tooth finds out that you got a detention, or got in a fight, she might just fly over there herself and bring you home. Tooth says to keep brushing, and that she hopes you have fun. North says good job on the placing, and that you need to send him Christmas List so he knows what to get you if you decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays.

Best of luck,

North and Tooth

Jack sighed and shook his head. "They really are mother hens, you know that?" Jack said. He wrote back, assuring them that he would be fine. Jack deliberately ignored the Christmas List, then asked BT very nicely to take it back to Tooth. She smiled and nodded, then left as a blur.

He stretched and left the dormitory, going into the common room. He saw Bunny and Sandy already there, talking quietly. Hoping to sneak away without being noticed, he had the wind silence his footfalls and let him float down the stairs . He had almost made it out, actually one foot out of the portrait, when Bunny caught him.

"Where ya going, Frostbite?" He said. Jack sighed and pulled his foot back in, apologizing to the lady.

"I was going to explore." Jack said casually, leaning against the wall. Bunny snorted and got up.

He gestured to the entrance, giving Jack a look. "What?"

"Well, ya said ya wanted ta explore, let's go." Jack's face lit up happily.

"You mean, I can go?" Jack said, practically jumping.

"Yes, we can go. Come on." Jack dashed out of the Gryffindor Common Room faster than most could track. Bunny chuckled and went after him, leaving the letter he and Sandy had received from North and Tooth behind him. As they left, Sandy picked it up. It read:

Dear Sandy and Bunny,

Don't let Jack go out on his own to explore. This is worse than we thought. Dementors feed off joy, taking it away from the victim. If the dementors got him, it would take him a very long time to recover and he might be too afraid to go out on his own ever again. Do not let harm come to him, the world needs Joy, and we need Jack.

Stay safe,

Tooth and North

P.S. Bunny, you let my Sweet Tooth get hurt, I will knock out all of your teeth, understand?

P.P.S. Sandy, keep them both out of trouble, don't destroy the magical school.

Sandy smiled at the note, even though it was serious as death. Jack would be safe, even if he had to be put in magical bubble wrap and stuck in a safe for the rest of eternity.

Meanwhile, Bunny was doing his best to keep Jack and Peeves from meeting. Whenever he heard the poltergeist laugh, he directed Jack in a different direction. That is until they literally ran into each other in an abandoned classroom, the desks and chairs, even a few suits of armor pushed against the wall.

"Little children all alone? Mustn't do that. There are creatures in this castle that would eat children like you up!" The trickster said, cracking up. He then proceeded to try to pelt them with ink. Jack grinned and dodged, dragging Bunny to safety behind a suit of armor. Jack looked around for something to retaliate with, his eyes lighting up when he saw a large stack of blank parchment, long forgotten and too fragile to be used for writing. Perfect for balling up and throwing, though. Jack grabbed the paper, balled it up, and with unerring accuracy, hit the poltergeist in the head, laughing with Joy.

The poltergeist stared at them in amazement for a moment before flinging more ink at them. Bunny joined in, smiling. He also had great aim with the projectiles, and soon Peeves had run out of ink, do to splashing it on himself after a hit, and resorted to using their own ammunition against them. Peeves had never had so much fun with the children, none of the kiddies ever trying to play with him. These two were fine with it, though, apparent from the smiles on their faces.

After a while, the throwing of balls slowed down to laughter, and the paper ball fight ended with Peeves being covered in ink and Jack and Bunny not having a spot on them. The two mischievous spirits called a truce with each other on the promise for help with pranks. Bunny promised not to get in the way as long as he himself was not targeted.

The three turned to the door to leave, staring in shock as they saw the crowd that had formed at the threshold of the room. There were teachers and students alike, some with respect, others with amusement, a few with horror, the best one being from the old caretaker, Filch, who would have to pick up the room. Jack smiled at him and waved his wand, the papers picking themselves up and disappearing, the ink doing the same, even the dust that had accumulated over the years disappeared, leaving the room clean as a whistle. Filch stood in shock now, so did the other students.

Professor Mcgonagall had a thin smile on her lips as Bunny and Jack looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Professor, we didn't plan on waking up the whole school. I just wanted to get back at Peeves for trying to pelt us with ink." Jack's mismatched eyes stared up at her pleadingly, begging for her not to be mad.

"I see that, Mr. St. North-" She was cut off.

"Frost. It's too confusing if you call all of us St. North." Jack said, hands pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Frost, then. Be careful with your antics, Mr. Frost, I don't want my house to have points taken away for your fun. As it is, Five points to Gryffindor for outwitting Peeves. No one but the Bloody Baron can do that." She smiled at them. "Now, I suggest everyone go down to breakfast, you do still have classes today." She turned and left Jack and Bunny to the crowd of onlookers.

"Ha ha, hey." Jack said humbly. He and Bunny got out of there as fast as they could, getting down to the Great Hall faster than a Firebolt. They collapsed next to Sandy, who shot them a questioning look. "Um, we started a paper war with Peeves, and we drew a crowd, and so we ran before people swarmed us." Jack said in one breath.

"You what? Why would you get into a paper war with Peeves? He's mental!" Ron said.

"He tried to pelt us with ink." Jack said nonchalantly.

He suddenly found himself in between two identical heads, who were grinning.

"Hey, mate!" Said head one.

"We heard that you went toe to toe with Peeves and won." Said head two.

"We would like you to consider a partnership with us." Head one.

"We are always looking for new pranks to play on people!" Head two.

"So what do you say?" Both of them together.

Jack grinned and was about to answer when two pairs of hands were clamped over his mouth with identical "NO!"s. Jack nodded around his brothers' hands, smiling. Everyone at the table around them groaned. Bunny and Sandy removed their hands.

"Jack, I swear, I won't hesitate to tell Tooth if you get detention." Sandy threatened.

"Aw, come on, Sandy! Have a little fun!" Jack turned to the twins. "Jack Frost, Prince of Mischief, at your service!" Jack gave a dramatic bow.

"Fred Weasley." Said head one.

"George Weasley." Said head two.

"Pleasure to work with you, your Highness!" They said together, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione marched over, glaring suspiciously at them all.

They saw Malfoy in the center of a crowd that was laughing, a big smirk on his face. "That little git! He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down in our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" George said calmly.

"Nearly wet himself," agreed Fred.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors…."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, you two," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst experience in his life, he came back all weak and shaky. They suck all the Joy out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Pity Katie Bell is being homeschooled this year, we have to find a new Chaser!" said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

That definitely cheered up Harry. Hermione came bounding over a nervous smile on her face.

"Third year schedules." She said, handing them to Harry, Ron and Jack.

"Hermione, there's something wrong with your schedule! There's not enough time in the day for all of those classes!" Ron said as he saw Hermione's schedule. Hermione assured him that it was all worked out, then left in a huff, clearly upset with the red head. Jack and Ron started talking again, Jack listening quietly.

He was pulled away from them, however, when he saw Malfoy pretending to faint, mocking Harry and Jack. Jack silently stood and crept over to the Slytherin table.

"You know, Dragon, it's not very nice to mock someone for having some of their very essence pulled out of them." Draco jumped and turned, his face a mask.

"Didn't see you there, Frost. Is it true that you fainted on the train?" The blond looked like he didn't want to believe it.

"No, I was knocked out. I was more affected by the dementors than everyone else, I was out even longer than Harry." Draco actually looked sorry for teasing him.

"Be careful on who you are friends with, Frost. You shouldn't be hanging out with the wrong sort. I can help with that." The boy stuck out his hand.

"I'm sure you can, but I've learned not to trust anyone but family. Unfortunately, you are just a kid that I met on the train today, and the only people here that I trust are my brothers. Bad habit that I'm trying to break." With that, Jack turned and walked back to his table and sitting by his brothers. Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"I've never seen anyone do that! You just politely blew him off!" Ron said, amazed.

It was Friday, so they had double potions with the slytherins first. A large man, almost as big as North walked over to them, grinning.

"Yer in my first class, I can't wait. Got somethin' special fer ya!" He said, before turning to Jack. "Yer in my first class, too. Nice to meet ya, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Jack's eyes lit up, he loved animals, being able to understand them. He was the one that had to shepherd them to their dens and such during winter, after all. He couldn't wait for Hagrid's class. But it wouldn't be until after lunch, a whole day away. "Cool! I can't wait! Hey, you're the teacher that assigned us the "Monster book of Monsters, right? I found that really funny!" He said, smiling at the big man. Hagrid nodded at his excitement. Jack had successfully tamed his book very easily by stroking it like a cat. The book keeper had been amazed when both Bunny and Sandy had followed his example and tamed theirs as well. He had looked like he was going to cry when they left.

"Don't get too excited, mate. We have Divinations today. She's supposedly batty." Ron said as Hagrid left. He and Harry groaned as they trudged over to Divinations, Jack close behind them after saying farewell to Bunny and Sandy.

"So where is Divinations?" Jack asked as they continued walking through the maze-like corridors.

"It's at the top of the North Tower! It's going to take at least ten minutes to get there!" Ron complained.

When they were on their seventh staircase when Ron spoke again, "There….has…..got….to be….a….shortcut!" He panted between words as Jack hopped up steps then back down, waiting for them to catch up to him. He had actually caught up to Hermione, who was also struggling up the stairs, and he had convinced her to wait long enough for Ron and Harry to catch up.

"I don't get it, mate, You barely eat anything, you look like a twig, yet you aren't even short of breath!" Ron said as he took yet another step. It led them to a platform with a large painting of a pony grazing on the grass.

"I think that it is this way," Hermione said, looking at the passage to the right.

A short, squat knight ambled into the painting after his pony. By looking at the grass stains on his knees, he had just fallen off his steed. "Aha!" he yelled, seeing the four. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn my fall, perchance? Draw your knaves, you dogs!" Jack had to force back a laugh as the little knight swung a sword that was way too long for him and fall into the grass.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, taking a step closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rouge!" The knight tried to use his sword to lift himself back up, but it sank deep into the grass. He tried to pull it up but it was stuck fast. He finally flopped back down into the grass, raising his visor to mop at his sweaty face.

"Listen," said Jack, trying a new angle. "We're lost. We're trying to get to the North Tower. Do you perchance know the route to get there?" Jack had to hold back a laugh as the knight's eyes lit up.

"A quest! Come, follow me, dear friends, gentle lady! I will lead you to the North Tower!" The little knight bounded through the paintings, the four following after him very closely. He stood, waiting for them at the bottom of a thin, steep spiral staircase. "Up above is the North Tower." He bowed to them, fell forward, then bounded away, telling them that if they ever needed a guide they were to call upon Sir Candagon.

Ron groaned as they climbed the stairs, and sighed in relief as they finally joined the rest of the class that was gathered below them.

Harry went directly under the trap door and asked how they were supposed to get up there. As if on cue, a rope ladder descended from the darkness above. Harry shrugged and climbed the ladder quickly with the rest of the class behind him. The first thing that Jack noticed when he got up there was the stuffy heat that filled the room, then it was the perfumes that hung in the room and made his head feel foggy.

The teacher looked like a bug, with insect like eyes and spindly limbs. She had a number of scarves around her neck, despite the heat. She looked at all of them, paying special attention to Jack and Harry. Apparently Jack's white hair was an omen of death, and by the end of class, she was convinced Harry had the Grim and declared that they would both die horrifically. The class actually took her seriously, but Jack was laughing inside. Some seer she was, not even realizing that he was already a spirit, and that he couldn't die.

Professor Trelawney was definitely not a favorite of Hermione's as she led them to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Jack was not surprised to see a cat there, recognizing the glasses marks on the cat's eyes. Both he and Bunny were shapeshifters, so it was hard to fool him.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." He said to her in passing as he was led to a seat by Harry at the back of the room by Hermione. The class was somber as McGonagall changed back to her usual form, only Jack clapping. "I have never had a class that I have failed to amaze by my transformation," she said, voice stern.

"Please, Professor, we've just come from Divination…" A girl, Lavender Brown, said quietly.

"Oh, say no more, which one of you is going to die this year?" McGonagall said, unimpressed.

"I am, and so is Jack apparently." Jack couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, falling out of his seat, no longer able to take the seriousness of the class. McGonagall looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Yes, right, death, sad, serious matter. I'm sorry!" Jack said as he struggled to stop his laughter and keep his straight face.

"Frost is right. Professor Trelawney predicts a student's death every year. She does it to get you interested in her class. Do not take it seriously." McGonagall assured them.

Jack was getting weird looks by Lavender Brown. She looked miffed that he had laughed at the thought that Death would take him. He was actually very good friends with Thanos, and he would never dream of taking Jack. Besides, Hades and Hel were afraid that he would freeze over their realms if they tried to take him, not that he WOULD, but if Valhalla came, he would freeze over the place. He didn't get along with Valhalla.

"As it is, Potter, Frost, if either of you die, you will not have to turn in your homework." She smiled at them and continued the class.


	5. Protecting Prats

"You guys haven't seen a big black dog around, have you?" Ron asked worriedly as they sat down for lunch.

"I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

"I saw one at King's Cross before I boarded the train," Jack said. Ron's fork dropped from his hand, clattering onto his plate.

"Probably a couple of strays." Hermione said logically. Jack nodded in agreement, glad that at least one person in this place was logical. He saw Bunny and Sandy come in, talking quietly to each other.

"Hey! Bunny! Sandy! How are you?" Jack said when they got closer. Sandy smiled at him

"We're fine Jack. First class was interesting. The teachers were all lecturing us on how important it was for us to pass our O.W.L.S. this year. The same thing happened in the second one as well." Sandy said, smiling happily.

"I think that some of the teachers are crazy, Frostbite. They have an elf teaching Charms!" Bunny said, laughing. "So how did yer first two classes go?"

"One of my teachers is convinced I'm going to die, and another is an Animagus. Really, the third years were all looking like they were attending someone's funeral in Transfiguration!" Jack said, laughing. Bunny and Sandy exchanged looks, but shook their heads.

"What class do you have next, Jack?" Sandy asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures! The one with the monster book!" Jack said happily. Ron, Harry, and Hermione gave him weird looks.

"You like the book?" Harry said.

"Yeah, they're really clever once you've tamed them up a bit," said Jack. "Speaking of which, we should be going, we don't want to be late for that class!" The Golden Three nodded and they rushed out to Hagrid's Hut. They were in good spirits until they saw three familiar black cloaks and realized that they would be having class with Slytherins. They were all laughing, and Jack could guess what it was about.

Hagrid were waiting for them at the door of his hut. A large dog stood next to him. Seeing Jack, he raced over and tried to lick his face. Jack laughed and petted his head, not caring that he was now covered in drool.

"Come on now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for ya today!" He boomed happily. He led them along the edge of the Forbidden Forest to a grassy padlock. There was nothing in there. "Come gather 'round the fence, make sure ya can see. Now, first thing ya'll want ta do is open yer books-"

"How?" Malfoy drawled.

"Eh?" said Hagrid. How do you open our books?" Malfoy drawled, pulling out his book that was secured shut by a length of rope. Others pulled out their own books, similarly bound. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out his own, which happily nipped at his fingers before opening up benignly.

"Hasn't anyone been able to open yer books?" Hagrid asked, looking crestfallen.

"I have! It was easy. You just have to stroke them. They are like…. dogs, really. They attack people who they think is a threat to them but once you pet them, they are real softies," Jack laughed as his book cuddled up to him fondly. "I find them funny."

"Oh yeah, real funny, Frost, a book that tries to bite off our hands." Malfoy snapped.

"Oh, would you shut up, Malfoy. Seriously, you're just upset that you couldn't figure it out before anyone else. Honestly, you sound like a spoilt three year old who didn't get a pony." Jack said, finally losing his patience with the Slytherin. Malfoy was gaping like a fish, along with his cronies and the rest of the Slytherins. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to hear what Professor Hagrid has to teach us today, thank you very much." Jack turned back to Hagrid and gave him a reassuring smile.

Hagrid, though, seemed a little lost now. He then made a strange noise that Jack understood as an animal call. Beautiful creatures with a horse back and a bird front emerged from the trees, graceful and proud. Jack was amazed.

"These beauties are called Hippogriffs. Now, I need two volunteers." Hagrid said as two hippogriffs came forward, eating the meat that Hagrid had brought for them. Jack was about to step back to let someone else go when he saw that the rest of the classes had already done so, leaving only he and Harry.

"Good on ya, Harry, Jack. Come on over. Now, hippogriffs are proud creatures, ya don't want ta insult one, it might be the last thing ya ever do." Hagrid said as the two crept forward, one nervous, the other excited. "Now, walk up ta one of them and bow, one each. Try not ta blink, they don't like ya if ya blink too much." Hagrid said. Harry went to the gray one while Jack went to the white. Jack looked his straight in the eye and bowed, not nervous in the least. He heard Harry's paw at the ground and start for a second, then Harry scooting back, but Jack refused to break eye contact.

His hippogriff stared at him for a second before bowing back to him, Jack grinning as he carefully stepped forward and patted its beak, stroking the soft feathers soothingly as he spoke softly. Jack turned and saw Harry was petting his as well, with Hagrid close by. Hagrid looked around Harry to check on Jack, surprised to see the boy had done perfectly on his own.

"Now the grey one is Buckbeak, and the white one is Snowtalon. I reckon they'll let the two of you ride them now." Hagrid said. Harry looked horrified while Jack grinned. He silently asked Snowtalon if it would be okay if Jack rode him, pleased by the mental yes he got back. Snowflake bowed down slowly and allowed Jack to climb on. Once he was securely on, Snowtalon took to the sky after Buckbeak, who was carrying a slightly scared Harry upon his back.

"Harry! This is great, isn't it?" Jack called, laughing as they soared. Harry nodded back, now grinning as well. Snowtalon flew away from Buckbeak to fly high over the castle, near the greenhouses. Jack saw Bunny staring out the window and waved, making Bunny fall out of his seat. Jack laughed more as Snowtalon landed back in the padlock and let Jack off. The white hippogriff nuzzled Jack and Jack patted his head. "Thanks for the ride," he said.

Jack decided to say hello to Buckbeak as well, bowing to the creature. The grey beast bowed back and Jack spent some time petting him. He mentally asked if the beast like apples, amused by the enthusiastic yes he received. Jack went the five feet to his bag to retrieve an apple he had put in there for some reason. He heard Malfoy go up to Buckbeak and begin speaking to him.

"That was very easy." He said. "I knew it must have been, if Potter and Frost had done it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, you big ugly brute." Malfoy said. Afterwards, people would say one moment Malfoy was standing in front of Buckbeak, the next he had been sent halfway across the paddock because he had been pushed out of the way by Jack. Others would say that the Wind pushed Malfoy out of the way and Jack into the path of Buckbeak. Either way, Malfoy was halfway across the paddock and Jack was on the ground, holding his arm close to his body, panting.

Blood was pouring down from his arm and shoulder from Buckbeak's talons. Jack weakly looked up, a long scratch going across his temple. Buckbeak was nuzzling him apologetically, and Jack was petting him soothingly. "Shh, it's okay boy. You still want that apple?" Jack said, his voice calm even as blood dripped from his body. He held up the apple and Buckbeak took it delicately from his hand.

"I'm dying! He's killed me!" Malfoy shouted dramatically.

"Yer not dying, Malfoy." Hagrid snapped at him. "Someone help me get him ta the hospital wing." He ordered. Hermione opened the gate up quickly and Hagrid picked up Jack and rushed him to the Castle, leaving behind a shell-shocked class.

"This is Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas accused and the other Gryffindors agreed. The Slytherins glared at them and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles together menacingly. Malfoy had scraped his arm when Jack, or the Wind, threw him out of the way so he headed up to the Castle as well.

"Someone has to tell his brothers." Hermione said. Her and Harry offered to do it, Hermione getting Sandy and Harry getting Aster.

Harry rushed to the greenhouses and burst into the one that Aster was in. "Aster! There was an accident in Care of Magical Creatures. Jack's in the hospital wing!" Harry said before he could be scolded for barging in.

"What happened?" Aster said as he shot up.

"We were learning about hippogriffs and Malfoy didn't listen to Hagrid when he said not to insult them. Jack… I don't know, pushed him, I guess, out of the way and the hippogriff got him instead!" Harry said and Aster face palmed.

****"Dang it, Frostbite! Just this once couldn't ya have thought about yerself?" Harry heard him mutter before Aster was running up towards the Castle to check on his little brother. Harry shrugged to Professor Sprout and followed him.


	6. Pranks and Recovery

Jack felt like he had been touched by liquid fire on his arm, shoulder and head. He had felt himself be picked up by Hagrid and being carried like a child to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to scream when she saw him, but simply set to work bandaging his wounds. Hippogriff wounds could not, apparently, be healed by magic, so Jack ended up looking like he was a half mummy.

By the time that Malfoy was up there, he only had his head left to be bandaged. Madam Pomfrey was carefully cleaning away the blood, even though it was futile because it was still bleeding heavily. She finally sighed and just settled for wrapping it in gauze and hoping the bleeding stopped soon.

Malfoy walked over to the nurse, dramatically exaggerating his scapes that he had received. She huffed and healed them before going back to fussing over Jack. Malfoy looked a little out out until he saw how bad Jack was.

"Why did you do that?" Malfoy asked, his mocking tone gone now that Madam Pomfrey had left the room to go get Professor McGonagall.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I won't step in from being hurt for not listening. Seriously, you should have listened to Hagrid when he told us not to insult them." Jack said, his endless patience back in place. "By the way, I would get out of here while you still can. My brothers won't be very happy with you."

Malfoy paled and dashed out of the room, probably to the Slytherin dormitory. Not two minutes later, Bunny and Sandy burst in, Harry and Hermione close behind. Jack found himself in a very strong hug, being lifted off the bed.

"Ow, Bunny! My arm!" Jack hissed and his brother let him go. Bunny glared down at him.

"Frostbite, for once in yer life, please, for me and Sandy's, think about yourself before ya go out and get yourself killed over some stupid prick who can't listen." Bunny scolded, worry in his tone.

"Nope!" Jack said cheerfully. Sandy face palmed.

"Sandy, ya try talking ta him!" Bunny said, throwing up his hands.

"Jack, you could have been killed! We will have to tell North and Tooth about this. They might let it slide once, but twice? Do you really think that Tooth would ever let you out of her sight if this happens again?" Sandy threatened. It was a low blow and even Bunny winced.

"Fine! I won't put myself needlessly in danger! You don't need to pull out the Tooth card!" Jack gasped, panic on his face at the thought of Tooth having a freak out over his safety.

Professor McGonagall stormed in, anger on her face. She looked around the room and her scowled deepened. "Where is Mr. Malfoy?" She snapped at them.

"Um, I think he said something about going back to his dormitory…" Jack said. McGonagall marched over to him, expression worried.

"Are you okay, Frost?" Jack smiled at her.

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches, I'll be fine in no time. In fact, maybe I should go tell Hagrid and tell him that I am fine," Jack made to get up, but Madam Pomfrey was suddenly there, pushing him back down.

"Oh no, young man. You have by far more than just a few scratches. You aren't leaving until I say you can." Jack groaned loudly.

"But I am FINE!" He protested. Bunny glared at him in warning.

"Uh huh. Catch." Bunny threw him a paintbrush that he always carried around. Jack automatically caught it with his bad arm, wincing slightly as the muscles pulled.

Professor McGonagall gave him a strange look. "Tell me Frost, can you fly on a broom?" Jack grinned and nodded. North had let him fly around on a couple of brooms when they were told that they would be going to Hogwarts. He had had fun. "Then, I think, Frost, that I need to speak to Wood about the vacant Chaser position on our team." She gave him a rare smile, which Jack returned eagerly. Did she just give him a spot on the team?

"But, wait, Professor! I haven't got a broom!" Jack said.

"Then I suggest you write to your father. I'm sure that he'll be happy to get you one. Your brothers tell me he spoils you." She gave him one more smile and left.

Jack was so excited that ice began to spread throughout the room, especially around his bed. Madam Pomfrey saw this and gasped. "Oops! Sorry, I got too excited there, my magic is acting up," Jack said sheepishly.

"But that is elemental magic! That is very advanced magic!" Hermione protested. "There is no way you should be able to do that!"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you live on the streets with no memory of your old life but your name. I guess I live up to the name, Jack Frost. I've always been able to do this, ever since I woke up on a lake with no memory." Jack said. He gave her a sad smile and she looked like she was going to cry. "Hey, it's okay, though. I have a new family now. I also found out that my mother died in a fire a year after I disappeared. My little sister did too. If I hadn't lost my memory, I would be dead too." Jack said, ever the optimist.

Okay, that hadn't helped assure Hermione, or Harry, it seemed. "I am sad that I lost them, but I can't do anything to bring them back. I wouldn't, anyway. They thought I was dead. Do you know how painful it would have been for them to see me when they thought I was dead? They would have thought I was a ghost!" Jack decided that he was going to shut up now, because now it was starting to make him feel down. "Madam Pomfrey, how long do I have to be here?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Until I deem you fit to leave," she said sharply before ushering his visitors out, saying that he needed to rest. Jack settled back and closed his eyes, thinking about all of the pranks he could play on people. Of, Hogwarts was in for a treat! Smiling slightly, Jack fell asleep.

He stayed asleep as a Dumbledore entered quietly. He sighed as he saw Jack fast asleep and put down his customary gift. A box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. It would be the first gift of many that Jack would receive over the night as students and teachers alike snuck into the room and left him gifts. Jack was very happy when he woke up to see Baby Tooth staring disapprovingly at all of the sweets. She was accompanied by many of her sisters, who were resting on top of a strangely wrapped package, along with a letter.

They all squeaked happily when they saw that he was awake. "Hey guys! Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry. Don't you have teeth to collect?" With that last prompt, all of the fairies left, except for Baby Tooth. She handed him the letter, a red one that seemed to squirm as he touched it. Afterward, he would be very glad that the walls were sound proof.

"JACKSON FROST ST. NORTH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO MAKE YOU COME HOME, BUT ASTER AND SANDY CONVINCED ME TO NOT TO! IF I HEAR YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL DRAG YOU BACK HOME! Tooth! Calm down! You might ruin ears! WELL, THAT'S BETTER THAN HIM BEING DEAD! I S-" At that point, Jack had managed to pick it up and throw it into the fire, where it burned easily. Jack sighed in relief and tried the door, disappointed when he found that it was locked.

But maybe he could set a prank? Jack grinned and did, positioning the pillows to make it look like he was sleeping in the bed still, then he had the wind fly him up to the little overhang above the door. He had a bucket of feathers that he had gotten from a quill that he had transfigured into a feather pillow. Now all he had to do was wait, which he was actually very good at. Winter had patience unlike any other.

Jack had to stop a snicker when he saw that it was Professor Lupin that had come to see him. He actually liked Lupin, so he decided that it wouldn't be he who was the victim of his prank. Lupin was talking with someone, the Potions Master that Ron and Harry had hated so much. Snape, was it? Head of Slytherin. Lupin entered without insident, spotting Jack as he turned back to his companion. Jack put a finger to his lips, and he saw Lupin pressing back a smile. Jack took that as permission and dumped his bucket of feathers onto his victim.

There was a yell and Jack burst into laughter, almost falling off the alcove. Not one to be mean, he made the feathers disappear, much like he had the paper and ink. "Hi!" Jack said as he peered over, grinning mischievously. Snape looked up at him with a murderous look. "Hey, no need to be so mad! I got rid of the feathers, and they didn't harm you. Learn to take a joke!" Jack said, earning himself a laugh from Lupin.

"How dare you play a prank on a teacher-" Snape began.

"Oh, it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for everyone. And before you go into a whole speal about respecting your elders, I was raised on you had to EARN respect, not just give it." Jack said with a shrug. He heard familiar footsteps, then Bunny entered the room. He saw the teachers staring up at the alcove, so he looked up.

"Jack! What are ya doing up there?" Jack glared at him.

"Are you the one that told Tooth?" Jack asked, his blue eye turning a pale grey of thin ice. Bunny gulped a little.

"Yeah. I sent the letter ta her. I got asked ta by Professor McGonagall." He explained. Jack groaned and stood. He looked down and realized that he had no way down, not without using the Wind, which he wasn't allowed to do around other people. He sent Bunny a pleading look. "Don't tell me, you're stuck." He deadpanned. Jack glared and shook his head, getting an idea. He grabbed the edge of the outcrop and swung himself down, adding a flip at the end so he landed on his feet.

It wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, but it worked. Jack grinned at them. "See, not stuck. By the way, I got a Howler from Tooth because of you." Jack said with a grin. "I had to throw it in the fire to get it to stop. She yells really loud."

"Shouldn't you be in your bed, Jack. I would hate for Madam Pomfrey to see you out." Jack nodded and climbed back into the bed, throwing the extra pillows away.

"Oh, I got a package from North as well!" Jack remembered and he grabbed it, tearing it open. When it was gone, he held a custom made broom. It was sleek and polished, not a twig out of place. Jack grinned when he saw the frost designs blossom over it as he picked it up. "Cool!" He said happily.

Bunny snatched it out of his hand and said, "I'll take that. We don't need ya causing anymore trouble by flying around." Jack sighed but nodded and spent the rest of the day snacking on treats and receiving visitors, one being Wood, who Jack like, another being Peeves, who snuck him some dungbombs that would later find themseves in the Slytherin Dormitory, the culprit unknown.

Jack wasn't allowed out of the Hospital Wing until Thursday, halfway through his double potions class. The cold of the dungeons was not comforting to Jack, reminding him of Pitch's lair, dark, damp, and chilly. When he saw that classroom, he was even more convinced. He also was thanking Moon for the potion taking away his aversion to heat. The room actually felt pleasant compared to the hallway before.

Jack nearly froze when he saw the teacher, with greasy hair and a hooked nose. He just screamed "Evil! Stay away! You might get lice!" He also reminded him of Pitch, which was someone no one wanted to be reminded of. Jack hadn't taken a very good look at him while in the Hospital Wing.

Snape stalked up to him, glaring down at him. "You must be Jack St. North." He sneered. He was obviously still upset about the feather thing.

"Sorry, sir, but it's Frost. It is easier to just call me that instead. Besides, I might think you were talking to my father. You must be Professor Snape, sir." Jack said, colonial manners coming in handy now.

"Yes, I am the Potions Master at this school. I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper in death." Well, he already had the last one down, might as well learn the other two.

"Well that sounds fascinating. Let's hope I don't screw it up too badly." Jack gave a disarming smile to the Potions Master.

"Yes, there will be little room for your antics here. If I catch you doing any pranks, you may find yourself regretting it." Snape warned. Jack sat next to Neville, who looked positvely petrified, and Harry. They were making a shrinking potion, so Jack got out all of his ingredients. He winced a bit as he began to carefully cut his daisy roots. He got halfway before his knife slipped and jaggedly cut into the table.

"Oops." He whispered to himself as he set to work once more cutting up the roots. He sighed when he finished. Now he had to skin his shrivelfig. Good thing Jack was very adept with skinning onehandedly. Malfoy suddenly sat across from him, a smirk on his face.

"Having trouble there, Frost?" He asked quietly.

"Nope," Jack said, not looking up as he continued his potion. He began to slice his catapillars, easily doing so for one with only one arm to use, the other one being in a sling. Malfoy must have realized that Jack wasn't going to respond.

"Have you seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Jack ignored him, and so did Harry and Ron. "I'm afraid he won't be a teacher for much longer. Father was not very happy that a friend of mine was injured." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, the day I am your friend is the day Hell freezes over." Jack said.

"He's complained a lot to the school governors. AND to the Minister of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know." Malfoy smirked as Jack stiffened in anger.

Jack slowly breathed in, then just as slowly let it out, chanting in his mind, 'Don't freeze the kid, don't freeze the kid, DON'T FREEZE THE KID!'

"Is that why you're doing this? To get Hagrid fired?" Jack finally ground out, his tone light as a snowflake. Had the Guardians been there, they would have already vacated the room along with every living thing in the room. It was the tone he used before his voice went like ice and he started to freeze things.

Malfoy didn't get to answer because his attention was directed to Snape and Neville. Neville's potion was orange.

"Orange, Longbottom. Oragne. Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite cleary, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I need to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" Snape sneered. Neville looked like he was about to cry.

"Please, sir, I can help him fix it-" Hermione tried.

"I do not remember me asking you to show off, Miss Granger." Snape sneered coldly, Hermione going as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of the lesson, we shall feed a few drops of this to your toad and see what happens. Maybe that will teach you to follow directions." Snape turned and went back to stalking around the class, adding insults every now and then.

"Help me!" Neville moaned to Hermione.

"No, she's not allowed. I, on the other hand, am. I can help." Jack said, and Neville gave him a grateful look. Jack grinned and began to give him riddles to what needed to be done, making it a game to help keep Neville's mind off of the price if he failed. Jack also finished his own potion in that time, the riddles helping him remember what needed to be done and in what order.

He also listened to how Sirius Black had been spotted close by, then Malfoy mocking Harry about it. Deciding he had had enough of that, Jack froze Malfoy's fire, making his potion go cold without the prat realizing. By the end of class, Neville's potion was no longer orange, but the correct acid green.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. The potion needs to stew to finish, so clean up while it simmers." Snape ordered. Jack snickered as he realized that he had ruined Malfoy's potion. He saw that the was still there, the fire burning beneath it, the magic of both things mingling to create an ice lantern of sorts. Oops.

Neville was nervous as Snape walked over to his cauldron, sure that he had messed up, he had answered one of the riddles wrong. Snape picked up Trevor and ladled some of Neville's potion up. "Now, if Longbottom did this correctly, his toad should change back into a tadpole. If he didn't, which I highly suspect, the toad will die." He sneered and trickled a few drops down the toads throat and with a pop the toad turned into a tadpole. Snape scowled and gave him the antidote.

"Five points from Gryffindor, I TOLD you not to help him, Miss Granger!" Snape hissed.

"Oh, but she didn't, I did. You didn't say anything about ME helping him." Snape glared at him.

"I wanted him to figure it out for himself." Snape sneered.

"Oh, he did. I gave him riddles to figure out. He had to work to get the right answers." Jack said, glaring at the teacher.

"I have no idea how you did not end up in my house, Frost." Snape said, pinching his nose. "Ten points to Gryffindor for cleverly helping you classmate."

"The hat said I was too loyal." Jack said, admitting out loud that the hat had considered putting him in Slytherin. "It also said that I would do well in Ravenclaw, but I would be too bored." He smiled and left the room, moments before the bell rang. The class stared after him in amazement. No Gryffindor had ever gotten points from Snape, ever.

Jack stopped as he saw Hermione ahead of him. She was hiding behind a pillar, tucking an object into her robes he walked up behind her. "You should be careful when messing with Time, Hermione. If someone were to see you, you could be in big trouble." She swung around in surprise. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Just be careful." Jack said and he left, catching up with Harry and Ron.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked him. "She was just behind us."

"Yeah, I-"

"Sorry, I had to go to grab something." Hermione interrupted him as she came over.

"Oh, how did Malfoy's potion work?" Jack said with a grin.

"His fire went out and his potion was ruined! That was you?" Harry said with a smile.

Jack pulled out the frozen fire with a smile. He was about to say something, but was stopped by Hermione's bag dropping.

"Hermione, why are you carrying all of this? You don't have any of these subjects today! It's just Defense against the Dark Arts after lunch." Ron said.

"Right." Hermione said as she repaired her bag and shoved her books back in. "I wonder what is for lunch, I'm starving!" She said and marched to the Great Hall. Jack shrugged at them and walked in as well. He was swarmed by the younger children, who all looked at him with aw. Jack bent down a little so he could look them in the eyes.

"Hey guys. What do you want?" Jack asked, giving them a gentle smile.

"Did you really save mean old Malfoy?" One of the kids asked.

"Yeah, because even if you don't like someone you still should stop them from getting hurt. Just don't get hurt yourself." Jack said. A muggleborn came over to him.

"C-can we sign your bandages?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Jack held out his bandaged arm and the kids all got out their quills and ink out and began to sign his arm. Some of them were even brave enough to sign the one on his head. "Looks like I've got everyone's autograph now!" Jack said as they were all done. They smiled and ran back to their tables happily. Jack smiled after them and went to his own.

"Jack! You look like everyone in the school signed their name on you!" Sandy said as he sat down. Jack smiled and shook his head. He eyed the food, wondering if it would be a good idea to be on an energy rush in Lupin's class. Jack decided not.

"Well, I'm going to Lupin's class!" Jack said, dashing out of the classroom.

Jack was excited to learn that they would be facing Boggarts today. He also learned a new spell when Lupin had to get rid of Peeves. "Ridikulus!" They all practised before they had left the classroom.

When they got to the room that the boggart was in, Snape was there. "Be careful, Lupin. You have Longbottom in this class. He can't seem to do anything right unless he has directions being whispered directly in his ear." Snape sneered.

"I'm sure that Longbottom will do fine, in fact I was hoping he could help me with a demonstration." Snape sneered and left.

"Now, Neville, what scares you the most?" Jack heard him say something, but it was too low for the rest of the class. Jack nodded at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I caught that." Lupin prompted gently.

"Professor Snape."

"Profe- ah yes, he scares all. Now, I believe that you live with your grandmother-"

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her, either." Neville stuttered.

"No, no. I just want to imagine what clothes she wears, don't tell us, just think about it. And when the boggart turns into Professor Snape, I want you to imagine him in your grandmother's clothing and say the spell. Got it?" Neville nodded and readied his wand. Lupin flicked his wand and the wardrobe opened to reveal Snape. He stepped out and Neville nervously said the spell. With a snap, Snape was in an ugly dress , with a stuffed vulture on his head. Neville burst out laughing as Lupin put on some music. The students form an eye and each person took a turn.

A snake disappeared, a spider on rollerblades, a mute banshee. Jack froze as he realized that he was next. What did Jack fear? He was about to find out.

The boggart looked at Jack, and then there was nothing, no light, no sound, just… nothing. Quite a few people screamed, but it was muffled, as though there were pillows blocking them. Then, pressure on his lungs, he couldn't breathe, the air turned to water, anyways. A hooded dementor came closer to him, seeming to glow against the black. An eerie laugh sounded around them, one Jack recognized as Pitch.. "Ridikulus!" Jack shouted, and the room went back to the way it was, but completely bathed in light, not a cranny was spared. Jack sank to his knees, breathing hard. Had Jack not said that right then, the whole class would have met Pitch, not something that he wanted.

The room was frozen, then Jack let out a shaky laugh and got out of the way, letting the next person go. The light faded as the boggart went on to change into a mummy. Jack gave Lupin a pleading look, and he nodded. Jack fled the room, dashing to the dormitory. He grabbed his broom that Bunny had nicely set there for him and flew up to the roof. Of course, it was all for show, if someone were to randomly look up to see him. Jack settled on the roof, balancing easily on the steep incline. Sunlight bathed his skin as Jack fought to steady his breathing. It would not be very good if he started a snowstorm in September.

He stayed up there for a while, far past the end of class and dinner. "Jack?" Bunny said, having finally found him. He had climbed up from the window beneath Jack's perch. "Jackie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cottontail." Jack snapped, upset that he had let a boggart get the best of him.

"Uh huh, sure ya are. How's your arm."

"It's fine. It would already be healed if I was allowed to use my ice." Jack pouted.

"Well, why don't ya? If anyone asks, ya can say that yer magic healed ya." Bunny was being unusually gentle.

"You heard, didn't you?" Jack asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah, I heard. If it makes you feel better, Harry got stopped before he could go because they were afraid that old Voldy was gonna show up. Want to tell me what you saw. Professor Lupin said that the boggart kind of lunged at you, then you sort of froze. Then the room went black for a second, then the next everything was really bright, you were on your knees, and you looked like you just saw someone die."

"So, no one else saw… I couldn't see anything. Everything was muffled. There were some screams and then it felt like I was drowning again, then I saw a dementor. It was about to come after me when I heard Pitch's laughter and I said the spell. I made the room bright, because Pitch hides in the shadows, and…. I feel like an idiot for letting it get to me." Jack finished, curling in on himself. Bunny sighed and scooped up Jack, holding the child close.

"Jack yer not an idiot for fearing those things, especially after what you've been through. I would be worried about ya if ya weren't, honestly. Now…" Bunny sighed as though he couldn't believe he was about to say what he was about to say, "Do ya wanna play a prank with me? I need ta get back at Malfoy for hurting my baby brother." Jack tried to push him away indignantly, but Bunny held him close.

"I am not a baby!" Jack protested.

"Yeah ya are, yer the baby of our family. Now, are ya gonna help me with the prank or not?" Bunny smirked as Jack relaxed in his embrace.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone I climbed up on the roof. I'm supposed to be taking it easy and I don't think Madam Pomfrey would appreciate it if I had to come back so soon.

Jack finally let his magic do what it had been trying to do for days. His ice washed over his wounds and healed the tissue, leaving just scratches to be seen. Jack sighed in relief, glad that he had also been able to let some of his pent up energy out as well. "So, what do you have planned?" He had a deveous smile on his face, the half moon that had just risen seeming to shine on him in approval.

Bunny smiled into his little brother's hair, glad he had been able to cheer him up and would be able to get his revenge on the one that had hurt his baby brother. And who had caused him to get a howler from Tooth for not watching Jack. Luckily, only Sandy had been there to see it.

Bunny told Jack his plan and hopped back through the window he had crawled from, Jack flying down to his window from his broom. They planned to meet up in the library so that people wouldn't be suspicious of them. Jack had asked if he could get the Weasley Twins and Peeves in on it as well. Bunny agreed, and he was beginning to feel sorry for the brat they were going to prank, but you don't mess with Bunny's family. He didn't have a lot of it.

Jack had gotten into the Slytherin house easily, the password being Pureblood. He had also made it past all of the Slytherins just as easily. They should really pay more attention to their surroundings. Jack began placing ice bombs filled with paint everywhere. It looked natural, the places that he put them, that no one would notice. He was hiding them in plain sight.

Jack also got OUT of the Slytherin Common room just as easily. It was amazing how unobservant they were! He snuck back to the Gryffindor Common Room and dashed inside. He laughed in triumph as the other pranksters gave him expected looks. Baby Tooth, who had been added in on the last minute, zoomed in the window, confirming that Malfoy was in the Common Room. Jack smiled and set off the bombs. The ice would melt instantly, leaving no trace of it ever being there. It would appear as though the paint appeared out of thin air!

Jack laughed as he looked out his window at the moon, smiling up at it. Maybe MiM had been right to send them here. This place needed to learn how to have fun. Jack looked around at the sleeping figures, keeping silent watch over them, not needing sleep, and probably not going to able to be able to for another month. Not if he was going to be eating and gaining power as winter crept closer.

The next morning, there was great laughter in the halls as the news of the prank spread throughout the school. The rumors were wild, one person that it was Sirius Black making a distraction so he could sneak into the school. This was immediately dismissed because he would have had to already been in the school to set the trap. Others, and this was the most widely believed one, believe that someone accidentally let Peeves in and he set the prank. Jack just laughed and smiled whenever someone asked him about what he thought had happened, knowing that it was best kept a secret.

Of course, now Snape was being even more of an evil jerk than normal. No doubt he had heard about Neville's boggart, add that to the unsolvable prank on Slytherin, and Jack couldn't blame him for being a little upset. If it were him, he would probably laugh it off, but Snape was a stick in the mud piece of dirt that reminded Jack too much of Pitch.

Another thing that was stressful was the Quidditch practices. They practised everyday for hours, trying to make sure everything was perfect. The cold didn't bother him, but it was getting to the other players. Oliver Wood was always stopping him and Harry in the halls, making them late, or at least almost late for classes almost every day.

It happened again, right before DADA. After the first lesson, they had moved in to just as interesting creatures like red caps and hinkypunks. Jack saw Harry being cornered by Oliver, so Jack tried to speed things up by stepping in and reminding Wood that they had to get to class. Wood then quickly reminded them of every single play they needed to practise then sent them on their way. The two groaned as they realized that they were late AGAIN!

"Sorry Professo-" Harry stopped and stood straighter as he saw that it was Snape at the head of the class. "Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry challenged.

"Professor Lupin has taken ill. I will be teaching you today. Now Professor Lupin has neglected to write down how far you are in your books, so t-"

"Please sir, we've just started learning hinkypunks-" Hermione tried.

"Miss Granger, I did not see your hand. Frost, Potter, sit down." Jack realized he was still standing. With a smirk, he brought his staff to full length and sat on top of it. People gasped a little, awwing over the frost patterns that flowed over it. Harry didn't even look his way, still glaring at Snape.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"I told you Potter, he has taken ill! Ten points from Gryffindor, and if you two do not sit down I will take fifty!" Snape snapped.

Harry sat down, but Jack just smiled. "But, sir! I AM sitting down." Snape glared at him with a look that he normally reserved for Harry, one of loathing.

"Sit in your CHAIR, Frost!" Jack flipped off his staff, it shrinking in his hand mid-flip. He landed gracefully on the back of his seat. The class held its collective breath, waiting for it to fall but it did not. Snape continued to glare at Jack, but Jack just cheerfully smiled back at him. "As I was saying, turn to page 394."

"Werewolves!" Hermione said.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a real wolf and a werewolf?" Snape sneered. Hermione's hand snapped up, but Snape ignored her. "Anyone? No? Pity. I should write to Professor Dumbledore to inform him of how far behind this class is."

Jack, angry that Snape was threatening Lupin, raised his hand angrily. "Yes, Frost?" Snape hissed.

"A wolf's snout is narrower and his tail is longer, while the werewolf has a wider snout and a shorter tail. The werewolf's back legs are long and more human-like. Other than that they are basically the same." As he described each creature, he waved his staff, creating them out of ice. They stood as frozen centennials, seeming to guard Jack from everything else. "Did that answer your question?" Jack said, his voice soft as snow.

The whole class backed away from Jack, feeling the temperature drop, making them all shiver. Jack's one blue eye looked grey, like hard ice. His brown eye seemed to have lightened to an amber that burned. They were like fire and ice, side by side. Snape looked like he was going to kill Jack.

"He did answer the question, professor." Harry said, going to stand behind his friend. Ron and Hermione followed his example, along with a few other Gryffindors. Snape glared at them.

"Yes, he did. Now, I suggest you all sit down in your seats and read the chapter. I want a two parchment essay on werewolves on my desk by Monday!" The class groaned and set out to do as they were told. Jack just sighed and got out the parchment. He had already read the chapter and he had an eidetic memory, so now all he had to do is fill two pieces of parchment.

He was done halfway through the class, so he slammed it down on the desk, grabbed his things, then stalked out of the class. He had a Quidditch match to practise for and a Hogsmeade visit he had to plan for, plus his pranks he wanted to play on Halloween, but that would have to wait. He didn't want to be late for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had threatened to turn him into a pocket watch if he was late again. He sat against the wall and sighed. He hated Snape. Something was off about something, but there were other things brewing, he could feel it.

**A/N: Really long, thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story, especially Insane PJO LOver 93, who reviewed to every single chapter, Water623, and Faded Stripe! I'm glad so many like my story!**


	7. Phantom Pranksters

He sat for half an hour, waiting for the rest of his class and for the class in front of him to end. He was shocked to see Lavender Brown crying her eyes out. He walked calmly over. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"M-m-my pet rabbit, Binky, died!" She stuttered. "Professor Trelawney was right! Do you know what day it is? It's October 18! The thing you are dreading most will happen on the eighteenth of October." She broke down once more.

"Was Binky an old rabbit?" Hermione asked.

"N-no, he was only a baby!" Lavender cried.

"Then why were you dreading it? Pro-" Hermione was cut off as ice fastened itself over her mouth.

"Gods, Hermione! Just SHUT UP!" Jack shouted, his voice carrying easily down the corridor. "She just lost someone that she loved! Some people actually love things other than books! You don't seem to care a lot about other people's pets, now do you?" Jack then promptly bent down right next to Lavender and gave her a hug. "Hey, don't cry. I don't think that Binky would want you to cry. I think he would want you to smile whenever you thought about him."

Lavender gave a small smile and her crying began to softly slow, and her hiccups began to slow as well. "Hey, be happy you have your memories. Not everyone does. When I was on the streets, all I knew was my name. Then my family took me in. I have a bunny back at home, and I don't know what I would do without him, he's my best friend, and he loves flowers. He also loves to race around." Jack said, getting her to cheer up. "Just ignore Hermione. She doesn't know what it's like to lose someone."

Lavender hugged him tighter and he gently helped her back to her feet from the knees she had fallen down onto. He glared at Hermione, but melted the ice on her mouth. They had drawn a crowd of onlookers, those that had just gotten out of class and heard Jack shouting.

"Mr. Frost, are you going to stand there, or are you going to come to class?" McGonagall asked from behind him. She gave him a kind smile and Jack helped Lavender into class, sitting by her, refusing to look at Hermione. At the end of class, Jack agreed that he would stay with Harry while he asked Professor McGonagall if she could let him go to Hogsmeade. She said no, much to both of their disappointment.

"Sorry Harry. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to pass the dementors all by myself." Jack said jokingly, but sincerely. Harry laughed, Jack succeeding.

"Couldn't you freeze them, like you did with Hermione?" Jack smiled at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack then made the floor in front of Harry icy, causing him to slip. "It would be like me telling everyone that it was me who played the paint prank on the Slytherin!" Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "I had some help, of course!" Jack added.

"You know that Snape is after your head, right? You're going to be expelled if he finds out."

"Nah, I won't. Besides, you won't tell, will you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Now, you should get to bed, Jack. We have a game to win tomorrow!" Jack smiled at Harry's enthusiasm and nodded to him. Jack didn't actually plan on sleeping.

"I've got to do my homework first." Harry looked at him.

"You don't HAVE any homework. You got it all done in class! Not even Hermione can do that!" Jack winced at the mention of Hermione.

"I should probably apologize to her. She didn't deserve my yelling at her." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I think everyone in the school heard you. You were yelling really loudly." Jack winced, feeling even worse.

"Hey, Hermione!" Jack called out as they entered the Common Room. She turned, eyes suspicious. "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it, I was still mad at Snape and I vented it on you." Jack said, looking at his feet. He heard Hermione sigh.

"No, Jack, you were right to yell at me, I was being a might insensitive. Though I think the ice was going a little far, don't you?" She said, putting a forgiving hand on his shoulder.

"Well, how else was I going to make sure you wouldn't interrupt my rant?" Jack teased, glad that was cleared up. "Oh, and I think that Crookshanks is on to something. Something about Ron's old rat is weird." Jack said as Crookshanks weaved himself around his legs, purring.

Two days later, the next day was the Quidditch match.

"Oh, Jack! Your fairy brought you a letter!" Ron said as he walked down from the dormitory. Baby Tooth was perched on his shoulder, holding a letter. She zipped over to Jack and handed it to him, nuzzling against his cheek. He waited until everyone was gone from the common room, except Sandy to read it. Jack opened the letter and smiled as he read.

Dear Jack,

Good job getting on the team! North and Tooth will be attending your first game! Can't wait! Phil wanted to come as well, but we were afraid that he would scare the students. You better not be causing trouble, either, or Tooth will send you another howler, and it will be fire proof! Don't let your brothers boss you around too much, either.

With love,

North and Tooth

Jack sighed and smiled at her. He had missed them in the couple of months he had been here. Now they were going to be able to see him play the sport that he had grown to love as much as the rest of the team. Jack raced down gracefully to Sandy, excited to tell him. He was pulled up short by his brother's glare.

"Jack! I've been looking for you! You need to sleep!" Jack groaned, knowing that Sandy would have noticed he hadn't slept in a while. He didn't need it, but Sandy still got annoyed when Jack avoided him for too long.

"I will! But I wanted to tell you that Tooth and North are going to be here tomorrow for the match! Pass it on to Bunny, will you?" Jack said quickly as Sandy pulled out his wand, dreamsand beginning to swirl around. "Bye!" Jack said and attempted to leave before Sandy could hit him with the dreamsand. He failed, the sand wrapping around his ankle and tugging him back towards his brother.

"Jack, I know when you are lying, you WILL go to sleep tonight. You haven't gotten any in a while!" Sandy said, shaking his finger at him. Jack, who was hanging upside down, folded his arms defiantly. Sandy sent dreamsand to his head, but the Wind shot it away. Jack smirked at his older brother, glad that the wind was on his side. Sandy scowled at him, then grinned evilly.

The sand formed like hands, then began to gently tickle Jack's sides and his bare feet, making the child laugh. "S-s-SANDY!" Jack managed between laughs, trying to keep the sand away from him. Sandy refused to let up until Jack surrendered and the dreamsand sent him to sleep. Sandy smiled fondly at him before setting him in the little window seat that he frequented.

Jack woke up, hours later, to the twins speaking quietly over him. He kept his eyes shut and just listened. "So, what should we do to him?" Fred, the voice was definitely Fred's.

"I dunno. Do you think that we should prank him?" George asked.

"What about his brothers?" He could practically see them looking over at Bunny and Sandy.

"How will they know it was us?" George assured. Jack peaked his eyes open a sliver and saw that they were still looking over at Bunny and Sandy. Jack smirked and silently moved away from them, circling around the room to a spot that they would not be able to see him. "Hey! Where'd he go?" Jack snickered quietly, sneaking up behind them.

"Hi! Weren't planning on pranking me away, were you?" Jack said, scaring both of them.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from!?" They said together, turning towards him.

"The window seat." Jack said, smiling.

"Well, get ready! We have a match to win!" They said. Jack rushed back up to the dormitory and got dressed then rushed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. He was stopped by a very worried Wood.

"Jack! Change of plans, we're not playing Slytherin! Apparently Malfoy fell off of his broom during practise and can't play. We're playing Hufflepuff!" Jack groaned, suddenly dreading his meeting with Wood.

"We'll be fine, Wood. We've got an unbeatable team! The bludgers can't get past the twins, the snitch has NEVER gotten away from Harry, it's almost impossible to get the quaffle past you! We'll be fine!" Jack assured before brushing past to sit by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was eating heartily, but Jack suddenly wasn't as intent to eat. He balked when Hermione set a large plate in front of him, full of bacon, toast, and a variety of pastries. Jack gave Harry his bacon, looking at it with disgust.

"Sorry, I'm a vegetarian. I'll just stick to toast." Jack said when Harry opened his mouth to argue. Jack dutifully ate everything, then the seconds that Hermione shoved at him. "Hermione! I'm going to explode if I eat anymore!" Jack said as she tried to get him to eat thirds.

"But you're so thin!" Hermione fretted.

"I'm fine!" Jack didn't mind that he was bone thin, but he hated it when it was brought up.

"Ya know, Frostbite, maybe ya should eat. It looks like the Wind could pick ya up and carry ya around!" Bunny said from behind him. Jack and the others jumped about a foot in the air when they turned to see Bunny looming over them.

"And to make it easier for you to catch me!" Jack said. He looked worryingly at the ceiling.

"It looks like it's going to storm." Sandy said as he came up to them, knowing that storms always put Jack to sleep and also always gave him nightmares as well, no matter how much dreamsand Jack was given. Jack shrugged off the worried looks he was given by his brothers.

Jack was thrilled to be out in the sky, even though it WAS downpouring. He laughed as he circled the pitch, the wind keeping the rain out of his face. He flew by North and Tooth, who had taken a potion much like the one he and his brothers had, so now Tooth was a young asian woman, very beautiful, while North looked much the same, but his hair was shorter, and it was much like Jack's hair had been before he died, a dark, deep brown.

He scored again and again on the Hufflepuffs, who couldn't stop him, either because he was going too fast or they couldn't see him through the rain. He was surprised to hear a whistle being blown. They were informed that if the snitch wasn't found soon that they were going to be playing into the night. Hermione did a spell on Harry's glasses so he would be able to see. Then they were back in the air, flying. Jack felt guilty for not telling Harry about how many times he had seen the snitch fly by already. Gryffindor was now up 160 to 10, 140 points scored by Jack. He made one more goal before he felt very weak. He saw that Harry was flying high up to the sky, following a tiny yellow orb.

Jack looked around in terror as he saw dementors shooting across the pitch. The storm seemed to grow worse as they did, a bolt of lightning hitting his arm, making him falter in the air for a moment. Had he been human, he would have been knocked out by that, but he managed to stay conscious. That didn't last long as the dementors swarmed around the pitch, soaking up any joy that had been in the atmosphere, replacing it with fear. Jack saw Harry falling, Cedric Diggory get the snitch, then the darkness took him, being replaced with his death. Before his eyes closed, he swore he saw a black dog.

He woke up once more, surrounded by people. He looked over and saw a pile of wooden splinters next to Harry, who was looking at them in despair. "Did we lose the match?" Jack asked, speaking up.

"Jack! You're okay! Sweet Tooth, don't you ever do that to me again, I thought you were dead when you hit the ground! You are SO lucky that your broom managed to slow your fall!" Tooth said, squeezing him tightly. Jack groaned in pain, and she released him.

"Jack, we won the match, but… Diggory got the snitch and Harry's broom got smashed by the Whomping Willow!" Ron said.

Jack winced. The Whomping Willow did not like being hit by things, and normally hit back. Hard. Harry's broom hadn't stood a chance. "I'm sorry, Harry." Jack said. Harry just shrugged at him, nothing left to be said.

"Oh, you're up! I swear, you're becoming worse than Potter!" Madam Pomfrey scolded before practically force feeding him a giant piece of chocolate. Jack saw Tooth glaring daggers at the woman who had dared give Jack something that could ruin his teeth. "Now, out! All of you out, he needs rest!"

Tooth did not like being told that. "I am not leaving!" She said stubbornly, and Jack winced, he didn't wish Tooth's rant on anyone.

"Tooth-"

"Toothy-"

"Toothiana-" North, Bunny, and Sandy (in that order) tried. She held up one hand, and they all shut up fast.

"I'm NOT leaving my baby Sweet Tooth! I haven't seen him in months and I don't plan on leaving him all alone when he's hurt!" Tooth explained further. Jack was obviously not going to have a say in this.

"Bu-" He tried anyway. He ducked under the thin sheets at the look Tooth gave him. Madam Pomfrey huffed but allowed her to stay. North stayed as well, mostly to be sure that Tooth didn't kill the nurse.

He groaned internally, wishing that he would have some time to just rest. Now he would definitely not be going to sleep, he refused to have a nightmare while his "mother" was around. She would fuss him to death! Plus, the last thing he needed was for his spiritual Grandfather, as in, he was Mother Nature's father and MN was his mother, paying a visit to him. They had never gotten along, then there was the whole thing with the taking over the world with fear, breaking his staff, and harming his family thing that happened.

Unfortunately, his brain and body resisted his will and sleep came. He cursed as he found himself in complete darkness. "Now that is just MEAN, Pitch." Jack quipped calmly, not afraid of the dark. He felt the space around him move, and THEN panic started to set in. He was afraid of the things hidden IN the dark. Light filtered in, seeming to come from the large black dog that was now crouched readily in front of him.

The beast leapt, and Jack's limbs were frozen. The dog pushed him over and its jaws hovered threateningly over his throat. Jack fought against his subconscious and shoved the dog off of him, his staff appearing in his hand. The beast growled unhappily and disappeared, being replaced by Pitch.

"No need to get crabby, Frost." Pitch said smoothly.

"No need to give me a nightmare, either, so I guess we're both doing unnecessary things right now." Jack snapped.

"What's got you so upset?" Pitch asked, all venom gone, sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh, nothing, just almost getting killed by your creations does that to me for some reason." Jack said sarcastically.

"I haven't sent any creatures after you." Pitch sneered.

"Dementors. The ones that the Ministry of Magic turned against you to use as prison guards."

Pitch scowled unhappily. "They were disasters! They took too much fear, they took people's souls, and when I tried to call them all back, they turned to the MInistry and gave their allegiance to them!" Pitch looked like he regretted making the dreadful creatures. But looks could be deceiving, so Jack didn't let his guard down.

"Why would they go after you, though? They should know not to…." The last part was more to himself than to Jack.

"They were after the crowd, I just got affected. The Ministry-" Jack shut himself and turned away from Pitch, refusing to share anymore. The man could not be trusted, with anything.

"Oh, don't be shy to share, Jack. I already know that you are at Hogwarts and that the dementors are stationed around the school to protect them from Sirius Black." Jack looked at him in shock. "Jack," he sighed in exaseration, "I see people's fears, their nightmares. How would I NOT know about that when so many have nightmares about it?"

Jack glared. "Are you going to let me wake up soon? Because I think that Tooth might be freaking out." Jack said.

"No, they don't even know. Besides, am I not allowed to see my own grandson?" Pitch asked rhetorically.

"Then you can go see Alex Sun." Jack snapped. Alex Sun was his seasonal brother, the embodiment of Summer.

"Summer is a bumbling idiot that's been in the sun for too long." Pitch snapped back. Jack couldn't stop the smirk and nod that came to him at hearing that. But he immediately scowled again.

"Pitch, you tried to KILL ME! You can't exactly expect me to forgive you for that, family or not." Jack sighed.

"I did NOT try to kill you. I tried to get you out of the way, but I would never kill you! I do not wish to incur Seraphina's wrath."

"You swung a SCYTHE AT ME!" Jack shouted, ice exploding around him. "Damn it!" He said, more ice coming.

Black sand clamped itself over his mouth. "Language, Jack. I don't think it's wise for someone who is around children so often to be using that word. Besides, it would have gone around you, or just knocked you out. You can't die, you're immortal." Pitch said silkily. Jack could only glare at him and wait for the sand to be removed. Pitch did, and Jack spat sand out of his mouth.

"That wasn't necessary." Jack said. He tried to force his body to wake up, but found his body limp.

"I think your body is in a healing sleep." Pitch put in unhelpfully. "Why?"

Oh, right, Pitch didn't know that he had fallen. "I got hit by lightning, the dementors came, I fell a couple hundred feet. The Wind slowed my fall but I still hit pretty hard." Jack said, speaking to his grandfather, not his ex-enemy, right now. Pitch had been declared a non threat by Mother Nature herself after Jack joined the Guardians, but there was still a grudge between them and him. "Hey! Do you want to help me and Bunny with a story for Halloween?" If Pitch was surprised by the topic change, he didn't show it.

"What do you need?" Pitch asked.

"I just need the shadows to shape themselves to my words. That's it. It adds some UMPH to the tale." Jack grinned, giving his grandfather some low level puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! I'll do it! Just don't give me the eyes!" Pitch knew very well what the eyes could do. The child could probably take over the world if he wanted to, just using his eyes. "Didn't you break Tooth the last time you did that?"

"How..?"

"That ridiculous rabbit had a nightmare about it." Jack nodded in understanding, then grinned and sat down comfortably as he felt Sandy enter his dream.

"Hi Sandy!" Jack said with a wave as the dreamweaver entered. He gave a happy wave to both of them, being the only one of the Guardians that didn't hold a grudge for his counter part.

It appeared that the potion worked even in dreams, because he still looked like a fifteen year old. Jack imagined a mirror and looked at himself, frowning at his hair. He prefered it being silvery white. "You know, I thought that the potion wouldn't work in dreams."

"Well, that's the thing about Magic, Jack. It never seems to do what you expect." Sandy said. Pitch didn't even flinch.

"Let me guess, you already know about the whole story that led up to us going up to Hogwarts." Jack got a smile and a nod from Pitch.

"You should really not get in the way of a hippogriff, Jack." Jack rolled his eyes. Yawning, he glared at Sandy.

"I'm already asleep! How are you making me tired?" Jack said, hiding another yawn behind his hand. Sandy just conjured up a bed of sand and pointed at it pointedly. Jack sighed and climbed in, going deeper into sleep. As soon as he was, Sandy turned to Pitch.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't visit him here?" Sandy said, though he had a smile on his face.

"What!? First you keep me from making sure that he is alright after he was an idiot and got in the way of a hippogriff, do you really expect that I wouldn't come see him when you tell me that he's in the Hospital Wing AGAIN? I don't have a good feeling about this, either, but none of you Guardians trust me enough, or at all, for me to tell you. There is something HERE at Hogwarts, there has been for a while. I can't get a lock on it, but it's there. I don't want the Youngest Spirit getting hurt any more than you do." Sandy sighed and left, along with Pitch.

He was right, there was something here. Sandy had felt it as well. It was fear, but it also held a kind of evil to it. The fact that Pitch couldn't get a lock on it when it held so much of his element was worrying, to say the least.

Jack sighed as he opened his eyes to see Tooth asleep next to him, in an uncomfortable chair, with North and Sandy right beside her. Jack looked the other way and saw Bunny drawing, looking miffed about something. Jack realized that he had frozen Bunny's chair in his sleep. Oops.

"Bunny! Here to bust me out?" Jack whispered.

"Not on yer nelly." Bunny said back to him, looking relieved.

"How long was I out?" Jack asked. He wanted to know how long Sandy had put him to sleep for.

"Four days before Sandy came in and saw what was just Pitch and you were in a healing sleep. Then you were asleep for another five days."

"Nine days! So, it's… October 30! Tomorrow's Halloween!" Jack said, glaring at Sandy. He sat up and looked around the room.

"Hey Bunny, what's that?" Jack asked, looking at a bunch of paper, candy, and flowers.

"That's get well gifts from yer admirers. Tooth almost had a fit when a couple of girls walked in with flowers and chocolate." Bunny said, giving Jack a smirk.

Jack went bright red. "What DID she do?"

"Oh. well, she took them away. The girls had somehow gotten their hands on some sort of banned candy and Tooth wasn't having it. I think that they were in Ravenclaw, too, so…" Jack scowled and shook his head, carefully getting out of the bed and stumbled over to Bunny, looking at what he was drawing.

"Is that Sophie?" Jack asked as he stared down at one of his first believers. Next to her was Jamie, then Jack. Jack was reading them a book, ice figures dancing around him, giving life to the simple story of the ugly duckling. Jack knew it was the ugly duckling because Bunny had written the title of the book on the drawing of it.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were there!" Jack said, surprised.

"I heard that the little sheila had a cold. I was gonna see if I could do anything ta cheer her up, but you were already there." Bunny explained. Quick as lightning, Jack snatched the sketch book away from him.

He flicked through the pictures, all in stunning detail. One was a beautiful flower, with a mountain behind it, the color in it so lifelike, he felt like he could reach out and touch it. Next was Tooth surrounded by her fairies, giving out orders, every feather drawn in perfect clarity. Then it was Phil, painting in the Workshop, a couple of paint splatters on his defined fur. Then North, carving ice into a creation of Wonder. North's study was right, down to the broken pencil randomly lying on the ground. Then it was the Warren, the Golems guarding the tunnels that Jack constantly snuck into. Jack was shot to see Bunny had drawn the time that Jack had fallen out of a tree and sprained his arm. The rabbit had captured the brief moment of pain in his face, and everything was exact, except his eyes. His eyes were such a light blue they appeared silve. That wasn't what was wrong, though. It was the fact that they were the same color.

"Bunny, this one isn't right." Jack said, holding it out. Bunny looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"My eyes are different colors. Those are the same." Jack said.

"I know. But I didn't have the kind of grey that the other eye was." Bunny said. Jack just shrugged and went back to looking at the pictures.

A fireplace stared up at him, looking like it was frozen in time. North was sleeping next to it in the giant plush chair that was always dubbed "North's". Tooth was there as well, sleeping in the next chair over. Sandy was sleeping, curled up on the couch. Jack was asleep on the rafters, one thin are hanging down limply. There was a big blank spot on the paper, showing where Bunny had been the night that this had happened.

"Can I borrow your pencil?" Jack asked, taking it when a suspicious Bunny handed it to him. Jack closed his eyes and remembered what Bunny had looked like when Jack had flown out the next morning before anyone else had woken up. Once he had the image, he set to work putting it on the paper. He drew silently, getting every detail right, silently grabbing the pencils that Bunny had handed to him to color it in. When he was done, he showed it to Bunny. Bunny had a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I won a bet." Bunny said, ruffling his hair. "I told North that ya were an artist, but he didn't believe me."

"Really? I have to make every single snowflake and frost pattern that I spread! How could I not be an artist?" Jack said, shaking his head at North.

"So, is Pitch gonna help with the story?" Bunny asked. Jack grinned and nodded. He grinned and smiled. Yawning again, he climbed back into bed and slept the rest of the day, only waking up right before dinner. During that time, Bunny was happy to draw new pictures for Jack to marvel over. He was constantly going back to the page that Jack had finished for him. You could tell it was made by someone else immediately, the drawing more graceful and flowing than the rest of the drawing. The detail was more carefully planned out, tiny details normally forgotten were drawn out and emphasized.

Jack didn't even realize that he had such a great talent. The boy had seemed hesitant, as though worried that Bunny wouldn't be happy with his drawing. Now the kid was asleep, looking peaceful, something that never happened. Jack always putting up a mask or a mischievous smile that told you he was trouble, but now he just looked like a kid. Not someone who had spent years, decades even, without talking to anyone other than the Wind and the Moon.

Jack and Bunny had gone down together, after barely convincing Tooth that it was okay if she left. Sandy had escorted them to the gate to make sure that she did in fact leave. Jack was going on and on about how he was excited to go to Hogsmeade. Bunny just nodded and hummed in the right times to let Jack know he was still listening.

"Jack!"

"You're back!"

"We thought you would never come back to us!" The twins said as they raced up to him.

'Hey, why were-"

"You there so long?"

"Harry was only-"

"There overnight! You-"

"Almost missed Hogsmeade!" They said, finishing each other's sentences.

"I got hit by lightning as well. But I'm fine now!" They grinned and led him through the Great Hall to the crowd that was formed by the door.

"Jack! You're okay!"

"Good job, winning us the match, Jack!"

"Jack!"

It went on like that, Jack looking absolutely terrified by the girls that swarmed around him. He sent a silent "help me!" to the twins, but they couldn't have gotten to him through the crowd. Two girls from Ravenclaw batted their eyelashes at him and tried to get him away from the crowd, but a whole bunch of first years stopped them.

"Hey, if you let me go eat, I'll tell you a story tomorrow, deal?" Jack said, and they finally let him go. Jack sighed in relief and ducked away from the persistent Ravenclaws that still were trying to nab him. Jack's face was pale as he sat close to Bunny for protection.

"Those the two girls?" Jack asked shakily. Bunny let out a laugh while he nodded. "Ack! Don't let them get me!" Jack pleaded as they spotted him. Bunny sent them a glare, which they returned and continued on their chosen path to their prey. Jack tried to make himself as small as possible, wishing for once that he was invisible.

"Hey Jack!" One said. This one was obviously the lackey, following the other one's orders. "My friend wants to talk to you… ALONE." The girl gave Bunny a pointed look. Jack shot his brother a worried look, but his arm was grabbed and he was dragged rather reluctantly out of the hall. Bunny glared at their backs. He turned to the twins, who were breathing heavily after having fought their way to the table.

"Do ya two think that ya can get a distress message ta Peeves? Jack got dragged off by a couple of sheilas." The two pranksters looked at each other.

"Did you hear that, Fred?"

"I think I did, George."

"A couple of girls think that they can steal our prince, Fred!"

"I do believe that we have our mission, George."

"We'll get him back for you!" They said together. They went off in separate directions. One to get Peeves, the other to check on the situation.

Five minutes later, there were two shrieks heard through the castle and the pounding of feet. Bunny dashed out to see what had happened. Jack was currently sitting shell shocked up on a delicate chandelier, the twins and Peeves calmly sitting next to him. The two girls were glaring up at them. Peeves shot down and dragged Bunny up there as well and he stared down.

"So… What did they want?" Bunny asked. Jack didn't make any move that he had heard him, staring straight ahead of him.

"They asked if he would escort them to Hogsmeade then one of them tried to kiss him. Peeves got him before it happened, but Jack hasn't moved since." Fred explained.

Bunny gently tickled Jack, forcing him to break out of his shock. "I knew those two were trouble." Bunny growled as he hugged his traumatized brother close. Jack leaned against him and shivered.

"Please let me stay up here for a while. I don't want to give them a chance to get me again." Jack said. Bunny looked at the rest of their prank team.

"I think that it's time for the Phantom Pranksters to strike again, this time on Ravenclaw." Bunny said, going with the name that had been dubbed on them by the student body. The others nodded, even Jack.

"Ooh! Peeves is going to enjoy this! Little girls shouldn't mess with little Jackie!" Peeves said with a grin. They planned to the last detail, Jack feeling much better. They set up the prank, Jack getting through riddle, which was: What is the hardest thing to build but the easiest thing to break. It was Trust.

He ended setting up the prank by himself because the others didn't dare try the riddle in case they lost. Jack dashed back out and they snuck back to their common room, no one seeing them. They all high fived each other before retreating for bed. They would know how it went in the morning.


	8. Attack on Halloween

The next morning, they were awoken by the refreshing sound of screams that sounded around the castle. Jack smiled as Harry and Ron got up groggily. He hid it though when they looked at him, making his face look as though he were annoyed by the noise.

"Does this normally happen?" Jack asked, knowing that it didn't.

Their door burst open and Dean Thomas rushed in. "You guys! The Phantom Pranksters have struck again!"

"There's more than one? Jack asked.

"Yeah, they signed their names to the prank. They are Hermes, Janus, The Prince, Tinkerbell and Ghost! That's all that we know about them."

"Who did they get?" Harry asked.

"Ravenclaw! The entire Common Room was filled with tripwires and if you triggered on, something would happen. All of the Ravenclaws are now different colors, covered in foam, feathers, glitter, paint, and glue! No one can get it off!" Jack started laughing, and after a moment, the rest of them joined in as well. No one noticed Jack wave his wand, making everything disappear.

Jack dashed down the stairs, joining the twins and Bunny. He gave them a nod and they all headed to the Great Hall. The two girls saw him, but they didn't come over when they saw he had his royal guard around him. Jack was happy when they were finally leaving the school to go to Hogsmeade. He nearly fainted as he went past the Dementors again, but he recovered by the time they were in the carriage. They spent the day in touring around the place, restocking on pranking supplies and getting Harry some Butterbeer as well.

When they got back, Jack handed Harry the Butterbeer, along with some chocolate he had managed to sneak past his brothers. The younger children were in awe with the bats and carved pumpkins, and they all enjoyed the feast. Jack and everyone else forgot about the story Jack planned to tell.

They were stopped when they went back to the Common Room, everyone gathered outside of the portrait hole. "What's the hold up? Did Neville forget the password again?" Jack said as he and the others shoved their way to the front. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore!"

"No need." The man himself said as the students parted for him. Jack could only stare at the tattered canvas of the Fat Lady. "Have Filch search the castle to find her!" Dumbledore ordered.

"You'll be lucky!" Said a cackling voice.

Peeves zoomed over, looking delighted at the sight of wreckage and disaster.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Peeves grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He said happily. "Poor thing." He added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, carrying the air of a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves grinned at them, going upside down to stare at them. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Professor Dumbledore sent them all back to the Great Hall, where they were met with the other houses as well. They were informed that there was to be a search of the castle. Plush, purple sleeping bags appeared everywhere, and they were to told get to bed.

Jack remembered the story he had promised to tell and gathered up the first and second years, telling them that it was time for the story.

"Now, I heard this from Hally Ween herself, but she wrote it down for me as well, so I wouldn't forget." Jack began as he pulled out a thin book. He began to read.

_"To my young friend, Jack Frost, who helped me write this down, and who listened to a stranger's tale with an open mind and heart. Thank you. Here is the story of how I met you, and of how I told you my story._

_It was a night like any other, late in the winter. The snow sparkled pleasantly against the pitch black sky, and there were no clouds, for once. The full moon shone down, adding even more beauty to the snow. White was everywhere, as I took my usual walk through the woods that lay around my humble cabin that I presided in._

_A noise, like a wolf howl, came to my attention, but that it could not be, for there were no wolves where I lived. It must have just been the wind. I shrugged my shoulders and continued my walk, my pace a bit faster than it was before. The sound came again. "AWWWWOOOOOOO!"_

_The noise had me going quite a bit faster, but this time, it was towards the noise. I pulled out my knife, ready to put the poor beast out of its misery, for it could only be in pain to warrant such noise! I paced only ten feet when I saw it._

_The strange being was definitely a wolf, with deep black eyes that shone with untold knowledge._

_Next to it was but a child, who seemed to be taking comfort in the beast. His hair was a gleaming white, and eyes were ice blue. The child wore nothing but a blue sweatshirt over jeans, and his feet were bare._

_The beast made the noise again, and the wizard boy, for no one had that color of hair, not unless through magic, seemed rather perplexed and stressed by it. I heard him speak in the strange dialect that the beast used, but I could not fathom what was said._

_I crept closer and called out, wondering what they were doing, for wizard or not, it was still but a child, twelve at the most. "Are you okay, child?"_

_The boy's head went up, much like a startled dog's would, and he nodded. "Miss, what are you doing in the woods at night?" I looked at him-"_

_"Hally, could you knock off the old speak? Jeez, we're not in the 18th century anymore!" Jack asked, looking exasperated._

_"Fine," Hally snapped, continuing the story as though she had not been interrupted._

_"I looked at him, and thought, 'He is barefoot in the middle of nowhere, with snow on the ground, and he's asking me what I'm doing here?' "I always walk out at night. It helps me think." He looked like he was surprised by my answer, but he just nodded, probably because it was true._

_"Well, my name is Jack, Jack, what's yours?" He seemed to be warming up to me, but the beast that keeping him company was keeping either of us from coming closer to each other._

_"My name is Hally, Hally Ween. Why are you out here, aren't you cold?" Jack gave an amused chuckle, before shaking his head._

_"I am a little different. I don't feel the cold. You are the first to see me in a while. I am alone, but for the wolf pack here. This is their alpha. His name is Moonless Night."_

_The beast reared it's head and made that erie noise that had drew me to this place. The boy gave another chuckle. I found myself willing to give up my secret that I had kept with me for centuries. "Jack, may I tell you my story?" His eyes looked at me, and they sparkled with delight, as though I had just asked him if he wanted to fly."_

_"Long ago, too many years to count, I was born. On the night of my fourth birthday, my father was killed by the demons that haunted our town. It was October, late in the month, when the demons came again, years later. It was actually just shy of sixteen years. They would come and swoop up the children that did not get inside fast enough. We had lost every child, well all but me. I was a teenager when they took me, but not for long. I was due to turn twenty on the 31, the last day of the month. No one thought that the demons would take me. So it came as a complete surprise when, a week from my birthday, I stayed out just a little after dark. I was swooped up by a winged fiend, whose teeth alone could give you nightmares, so badly kept, black and rotting as they were._

_I fought to get away and tried to scream for help, but the demon clamped his hand over my mouth and silenced me. He knocked me on the head, and blackness overcame my senses. When I awoke, I was flying over high mountains, their jagged peaks close enough to touch. I should have been cold, as high as we were, but the demon had warmth that shone like the sun in spring coming from it, so I was actually very comfortable, if I ignored the fact that I was thousands of feet up in the air, probably on the way to my death. Hours went by, scenery changing from mountains to forest, to finally a horrific black volcano. Smoke spilled from the opening in its opening, causing me to cough as we dove into it._

_I was taken to to a set of cages, and before my eyes, I saw some of the missing children, none of them moving. They weren't hurt, as much as I could see, but they looked as though their souls had been taken from them, or at least they had been broken. They shrunk back from the door to the cages, eyes widening in fear from the demon that held me. I fought with renewed strength to break free, to save the children. The oldest couldn't have been older than you." I paused and looked at the boy, whose eyes were wide. "'The spirit that keeps you fighting will be gone soon,' the vile monster said, voice grating on my ears like nails on a chalkboard. I was flung into the cages, and left there, to do what I could only assume was wallop in my own misery._

_But I did not, instead I questioned the children of what had happened here. They told me that the demons had taken each of them to their king, a horrendous demon that had blood red eyes. The Demon King was looking for an heir, to take over the kingdom after him. The children before them had changed into monsters as well, He wanted someone to control the demons, and one not easily swayed by other. As I processed this information, a demon came to the cages._

_"New girl, you're wanted by the king. Come." The demon seemed almost sorry for me as I was pulled from the cage. I was lead by an escort of demons to the throne room. The room was lit up with carved pumpkins, candles flickering inside, almost beating like hearts. My eyes rested upon the king, who was not as the children described. Yes, his eyes, were red, but he reminded me of my father. His hair was ebony and cut short, styled away from his angelic face. His skin was tanned, and crow's wings were set upon his back, making him look like a fallen angel._

_My parents left a book out that described a being like this. "Satan, why do you keep innocent children here? They have done nothing wrong for them to have to see such frightening sights." He looked surprised by my outburst, but he smiled, none the less._

_"Dear child, can you tell me your name? Someone who is brave enough to speak against the Demon King is worthy enough to be my heir. Not like those other pathetic children who only cowered in fear, whimpering like dogs who have failed to please their master. So that is how I keep them, the poor things, too afraid to move. There fear is what feeds us, the demons of the night, and no one who goes into the demons lair and come back."_

_"Then I, Hally Ween, refuse your offer to be your heir, because I would be ashamed to know someone who can be so cruel to children."_

_A sly grin parted his face, and his voice was smooth as glass as he said, "You care for the children, then? Then I will make a deal with you. Be my heir, and no harm shall come to them. They shall be treated like royalty, but not freed. They can never leave, for they have eaten demon food, so they slowly change to demons themselves. Or you can refuse, go back to the cages, and left to either starve or eat the demon food yourself. If you die, I bring you back to life, and you will be my heir anyways, you eat the food, then you become a demon and become my heir anyways. No matter what you do, you will be my heir."_

_I thought about his offer, then about the children. I would stay with the children, get them through the change from child to demon. Make them laugh, to fear less. "I choose to go back to the children, who don't deserve to be alone while they are forced to change into something they fear."_

_The king nodded and led me himself to the cages, looking at me sadly, "Dear child, I wish you had not chosen this way. You could have had a painless change, but now, no path you take will be painless." I simply ignored him and went to comfort a crying child, who had leathery wings growing rapidly from her back. On to another boy with horns coming from his head, and another, turning into a leathery harpie._

_Days I stayed with them , eating only a small biscuit. The pain for me only was bearable as the children saw me going through the same changes as them. Wings as angelic as the king's sprouted from my back. They were as black as night, ebony reminders of what I was to come. Soon, demons came and took the children, no turned demons, away from the cages. I was left without the comfort that I had given the children. I gave the children comfort from the pain, but I was alone, left to myself. My skin tanned and my hair changed from light blond to a deep, endless black, and though I had no mirror to see my reflection, I knew my eyes had changed as well._

_Days of agony I went through to become this, then days more until someone came to me. The king himself. He looked very pleased with my transformation as he led me to the throne room, complimenting me as a father would a talented daughter. He presented me to his court and they clapped as they looked upon the king's heir._

_"Meet my daughter, Hally Ween, the heir to the throne. As I retire tonight, she gains immortal life, because for the first time in time, I am giving this brave girl an immortal soul, for she stood against the Demon King, and did not back down." He placed a crown of precious gems upon my head. I turned around to face him, but the Demon King was gone, not in presence, but in character. The King was no more, replaced with a proud, surrogate father that he had reminded me of as I first looked upon him. He blew a breath of air upon my brow, and I was given immortal life. The date was my Birthday. My birthday, my death day, whatever you wish to call it. Most just call it Halloween."_

Jack closed the book and looked at the crowd. The shadows had danced to his words, forming the pictures to the story. They children had flinched back when they first started, then began to ooh and ahh whenever one particularly good picture formed. The children's reaction had drawn the older kids to the story as well, and it seemed as though all of the children were now gathered around.

"Wow, Jack! Did you REALLY meet Hally?" One of the younger ones asked.

Jack just smiled at them before speedily hitching a ride with Peeves up onto a rafter. He grinned down at them, "You just have to believe." He said mysteriously as lightning flashed omnisciently over their heads. People shrieked and huddled in groups, looking around them for demons that would take them. Jack gave out a cackling laugh, signalling the others to begin as well. Soon the entire hall echoed with cackling laughter as the rafters shook and trembled. Finally, the teachers ordered them off to bed.

Jack sighed as he laid on the rafter, perfectly comfortable lying there. As long as Hally didn't show up that night and scare him off of it, then he would be fine sleeping right here. He did so, waking up feeling refreshed. He had overheard the night before Snape warning Dumbledore that Lupin could have helped him, but he was dismissed, much to his delight.

Jack groaned and sat up, glad to see that everyone else was awake and that the tables were all back now. Many people were eating and whispering about how Black could have gotten in. One girl swore that he was an animagus and could transform into a potted plant. Jack laughed at that, knowing that someone couldn't shapeshift into a plant! He had tried to before. He had been stuck as a butterfly for a whole day! Not something he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

Jack looked across from him and realized that Bunny and the twins had fallen asleep in the rafters as well. Jack leapt carefully across, waking them each up gently, so as not to have them fall to their untimely deaths. Jack caught the flutter of paper that fell from Fred's pocket, looking at it carefully. It looked like an old piece of spare parchment, but Jack could feel the magic that it possessed.

Jack leaped back onto his own rafter and looked carefully at it. He tapped it with his wand, and nothing happened. "Hello?" Jack whispered quietly to it. He almost dropped it when the paper lit up with writing.

_Hello. Who are you?_ The parchment wrote in a hand Jack hadn't seen before.

"Jack. Jack Frost." He said. "Who are you?"

_We are the Muarders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._ Another phantom hand wrote.

_How did you come across this parchment?_ The first one wrote.

"It fell out of Fred's pocket." Jack said, wondering why he was answering a piece of paper.

_Fred Weasley? Ah yes, he and his brother were the ones that found us after we left Hogwarts._ A third hand wrote. It looked suspiciously like Professor Lupin's handwriting.

"Remus Lupin?" Jack asked.

There was a pause, then the same hand wrote again. _Yes?_

"I'm guessing you're Moony." Jack said. "Did you know that you are a professor at Hogwarts now?" Jack asked, feeling less silly now that he knew the people were real.

_Ha! I told you, Moony! I told you!_ A new hand wrote, more of a scribble than anything else.

_Enough, Wormtail._ The very first hand wrote. _Do you want to know our secret, Jack Frost?_

_Say I solemnly swear I am up to no good and tap this with your wand. When you are done, say mischief managed_.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Jack said, tapping it. The words disappeared and they were replaced by the words: _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly Present The Marauders Map._ The paper began to fill in with an exact map of Hogwarts, complete with where every person was in the school. He quickly memorized it, exsatic to find the secret passageways that were hidden in plain sight.

"Thank you." Jack said before making the map disappear and leaping back over to Fred. "Hey! Fred! You dropped this!" Jack said, giving it back to him. "You know, Harry was pretty upset with having no way to get to Hogsmeade without getting caught. Maybe you should help him?" Jack said, giving Fred a meaningful look. It was a silent promise that the secret was safe. Fred nodded to him. Jack grinned and promptly flipped off of the rafter, landing gracefully in a roll on the ground. Fred, George, and Bunny all looked down at him worryingly. He waved at them.

He ignored their calls as he walked out of the halls, pausing to ask Peeves to get them down in an hour. It was Sunday, after all. They didn't have to worry about the owls coming and knocking them off.

He wandered the halls until he hit something solid. He looked around, but he saw nothing. There was a sneeze to hit right, and Jack had the wind blow forcefully past him. A cloak blew into the air, revealing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Jack caught the cloak and handed it back to Harry. "Don't take up the entire hallway next time," he advised. They nodded silently as Jack continued walking. He had seemed almost… mad that they had been hiding under an invisibility cloak, being invisible in general, really. They shrugged to each other and continued to the Common Room. They had simply been practising sneaking around unnoticed. They followed Jack's advice and stuck to the sides of the corridor, having no more incidents.

Jack ducked as he felt the Wind give him a warning, one hour later. He grinned and turned to face the Twins and Bunny. Another thing flew his way, and Jack reached and snatched it easily out of the air. He looked at it and raised his eyebrows. "Really? A water balloon filled with ink? That's the best you can do?" Jack mocked.

More of them began to come at him, but Jack would either just dodge around them or throw them back with scary accuracy. Hit after hit, throw after throw, his advisories slowly became… maroon? And Gold? They looked like walking mascots for Gryffindor. Jack had yet to be hit. Suddenly, the balloons stopped being thrown, finally having run out. Jack smirked at them, completely untouched.

"Are you guys done?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed now. They shook their heads and grinned at him. Jack realized that he was at the edge of where stairs were supposed to be, and HAD been, until they moved. He also happened to be on the twelfth floor. It looked like he was trapped. They each crept closer, arms out as though to hug him, and to get ink all over him. Jack looked behind him once more and saluted them. Then he fell backwords.


	9. Into the Woods Part 1

Jack back flipped and landed neatly on the passing staircase that had been going past when he fell. He grinned up at them, who were now stranded up there. They glared down at him, probably because they had thought he was falling to his death. "Aw! you DO care." Jack said, sitting cross legged on the staircase.

"Aw, rack off, ya bloody show pony!" Bunny called down. Jack grinned up at him.

"Can't catch me!" Jack then began a series of flips and other flashy acrobats down the castle, going from floor to floor, Bunny close behind, doing less simply rolling when he got to each platform to absorb the impact. Jack was about to flip down to the ground when he found himself tackled by a large ginger cat. He winced, having hit his head hard on the marble floor. He saw that the platform had moved. Had he jumped down, he would have landed on Professor McGonagall, who was staring up at them in horror. "Thanks, Crookshanks!" Jack said as he dashed away from Bunny, who had just landed next to him.

Jack's manic laughter echoed down the corridors as he raced against odds and his brother, occasionally Peeves and the twins as well, once they finally got down. Jack leapt over Snape, using the wall as a vault. Bunny simply dodged around him. Jack realized that he would have to go outside if he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Jack laughed doing a one eighty in the air, causing Bunny to shoot past him, almost into the wall as he tried to stop.

Jack slipped through the crowds, to the relative safety of the outdoors, Bunny once again close behind him. As soon as his feet hit the grass, Jack sent ice out, skating on it as one would a skateboard, doing tricks in the air, and making it snow lightly. It was november, after all, snow always came then. Bunny yelled in alarm, but set off faster, also using the ice. Jack was laughing this entire time, making his magic shoot out, spreading joy and fun to those that had come outside to see what was going on. Unfortunately, his ice slid them right under the Whomping Willow. Fortunately, though, they were able to dodge around the branches, adding a new element to their game of chase.

Jack sent the ice out towards the mostly frozen lake, the ice thickening enough to support them both, barely. The ice cracked slightly as Bunny stepped on it, making Jack freeze and turn in terror. "BUNNY! Don't move!" Jack ordered as he stared at the ice, fighting back memories. Bunny must have heard the urgency in Jack's voice, because he did as he was told. Jack's fear was making the light snow fast become a snowstorm.

"Jack! Aster!" Fred and George exclaimed from the bank. Hearing them there, Jack snapped out, the weather calming instantly.

"Don't come on the ice!" He warned. The teachers were now over there, along with quite a few students. Jack used the wind to push them all back away from the edge, and to keep them from getting any closer. "Bunny, I am SO sorry for not thinking about how thin the ice is!" Jack said, the wind making his voice all but silent, but Bunny still heard.

"How about ya worry about gettin' us out of this mess?" Bunny soothed, still frozen. Jack nodded, sending ice over to Bunny. It was slow work, making sure that he didn't freeze the lake solid in his panic. The ice began to mend beneath Bunny, who sighed in relief once Jack told him to get off of the ice, the wind not giving him a choice. As soon as he was done, the ice seemed to melt back to what it was before Jack froze it, making it extremely unstable.

Jack slowly exited the ice, it cracking, even under his nonexistent weight. The school held its collective breath, letting out a sigh of relief when Jack made it safely over. Jack hung his head, ashamed that he had put another person in danger, even though it was an accident. He pushed past everyone, ignoring their attempts to get him to stop. Draco Malfoy stepped in front of him, a snarky comment on his lips. He didn't get one word out, however, because Jack swept his legs out from under him and continued on his way.

He hadn't even noticed that he had done it, either, his body was on auto pilot, barely keeping him from flying off to somewhere to be alone. Hands reached out to grab his shoulders, only to be frozen or blown back by the wind. The snowstorm was building once more, now that he didn't need to focus on saving someone. Jack walked away from the castle, to the Forbidden Forest, not wanting to start a snowstorm inside the magical school. He passes Hagrid's hut, Fang jumping at the window at him. Jack flinched away from the noise and continued walking. He didn't notice that the snowstorm had become so bad that no one could see a foot in front of him.

It also kept him from seeing the teachers forcing everyone back into the school, or Dumbledore organizing search parties, nor him calling off the dementors that had come, searching for the source of fear. Jack just kept walking, ignoring the Wind warning him to go back.

The Wind, tired of her Winter Boy ignoring her, picked him up roughly and flew him to the edge of the forest, facing the castle. Jack growled at her angrily, but she just hit him with a pile of snow that had gathered on a nearby tree. He turned around and began walking back into the forest, the Wind blowing him back if he got too far. He was shivering a little, the cold affecting him, but only a fraction of what it would do if he were human.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Bunny and Sandy were frantic."What HAPPENED?" Sandy said, anger and concern written plainly on his face.

"Uh… well… you see, Jack…. It's my fault." Bunny said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "The twins and I were trying ta get him back for leaving us in the rafters. So we filled a whole bunch of balloons with red and gold ink and tried ta hit him. That little blightah's fast, I'll give you that. ANyways, he turned it around on us and hit us with our own balloons against us. We got him cornered on the edge of where a staircase was supposed ta be, but before we could grab him, he started flipping off the ledge and…." Bunny looked at his feet. "Well, he said I couldn't catch him, so I began to chase him through the school, and he ran outside. He ran onto the lake, and I went after him. The ice cracked beneath me, and Jack looked like he had just killed someone!"

Sandy pinched the bridge of his nose, sending a silent "why me?" to the ceiling. "What happened after?"

"He apologized for not paying attention to the ice, as though it were his fault, then he got me off the ice. As soon as I was off, the snowstorm started up again, then he just seemed to be in a daze. He knocked Malfoy straight on his arse without even thinkin' about it! Then his disappeared to the Forbidden Forest!" Bunny was panicking now, and Bunny didn't panic, ever.

"Bunny, calm down, Jack can handle himself, remember? Plus, I'm sure that he'll be found soon, they have everyone looking for him." Sandy said, sounding very unsure.

"Sandy, you know that if Jack doesn't want to be found, they won't find him. Not in this, and not without enhanced senses. I should know, I always have to go find the ankle bitah whenever we crowd him too much." Bunny said, beginning to pace along the floor, wishing that he could do something.

"Then go out and find him!" Sandy said, giving him the permission he was looking for.

"Thanks, Sandy! I'll get him back." Then he was gone. Sandy sighed.

"I know you will." Sandy shook his head. Aster and Jack had a brotherly bond from the moment they met. Bunny was allowed to pick on Jack, but that was it. No one else was allowed, which was made apparent when Pitch made the dig about Jack being used to being ignored and Bunny had basically beat his head in for it. That was thing those two didn't need to fake when they were told what their cover story was, they had being brothers down to a T. They were also Seasonal siblings, which also helped with the entire thing, being Winter and Spring.

Fred and George were frantic for their new friend. Sure, they had been mad when they had been left in the rafters, but they had never meant for this to happen. It had been their idea to throw the ink filled balloons at him. They should have known better, too, knowing how fast Jack could move on the Quidditch Pitch, seeming as though he were meant to be in the sky, and like he was friends with the wind itself.

They should have stopped it when Jack had fallen from the edge. Or they should have stopped it when Jack challenged them to catch him. They DEFINITELY should have stopped it when Jack ran outside, or, at the latest, after Bunny and Jack skillfully dodged through the Whomping Widow. Maybe if they had then Jack would be back with them, planning a prank. Not somewhere in the forbidden forest.

Jack was fighting against the wind, pushing to go deeper into the forest, further away from those he could hurt. If only he had helped them off of those rafters, then none of this would have happened. The Wind heard him say this and scooped him into the air once more and plopping him high in a tree. It began to scold him for pondering what ifs. Jack looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"Well, I bet they're frantic by now. I sh-" He was cut off by a loud "FROSTBITE!" that echoed beneath him. Jack fell out of the tree, startled. "Woah!" Jack shouted, his brother catching him before he hit the ground.

"There ya are. Ya know, everyone's lookin' for ya, Jackie. Ya gave everyone quite a scare, goin' in here like that." Bunny said as he hugged his little brother close. Jack snuggled closer, actually freezing now from the prolonged exposure to the cold he had been in.

"How long have I been out?" Jack out, refusing to shiver, knowing it would worry Bunny even more.

"About four hours." Bunny said, setting Jack on the snowy ground. Jack shivered slightly, making Bunny raise an eyebrow. "Cold there, Frostbite?"

"Shit." Jack swore, glad no one else was around. He was beginning to shiver violently. "Let's just get back to the castle." Jack said, shrugging away from Bunny. Bunny froze awkwardly next to them. Jack realized that any tracks Bunny had left were now covered in snow, and with the snow still falling and swirling around them, they had no way to know where they were. "Please tell me we're not lost." Jack said, his teeth beginning to chatter violently.

"We're not lost. Not yet. I hope…." Bunny said, taking off his heavy cloak and wrapping it around Jack, despite the younger's protest.

They began to walk, hoping that it was in the right direction. The Wind was in too much of a frenzy for having let her Winter Boy drop to warn them to go in the other direction.

Fred and George studied the Map, hoping to see them. There both Jack and Aster were, in the Forbidden Forest, slowly traveling deeper, and going slightly to the left. "George… Do you reckon they're lost?" Fred asked worriedly.

"Blimey, Fred, I think they are!" George said. They bundled up and snuck out of the castle, through the grounds, and silently into the Forbidden Forest. They followed the map, relieved when they found the two, wandering and cold. "Jack! Aster!" George shouted to them over the Wind. Jack and Aster turned, looking relieved.

"Please tell us that ya know the way out." Bunny said as they joined together.

"Course we do! It's-... uh oh…" Fred said as he held up the map. It was encased in ice, too thick to read through. "Well, all we have to do is retrace our steps!" Fred said, turning in a circle.

"Yeah, Fred, you know, the ones that have disappeared!" George said. Now they were all lost.

"Let's get walking. If it gets any darker, we're going to have to find shelter, and these trees can't last forever!" Jack said, walking in a random direction and hoping that it was the right one.

They others rushed to catch up, not wanting to be left behind. They looked warily at the fast darkening sky. "Wait! Jack! Give Aster his cloak back, we brought yours." Fred said, handing Jack the garment. Fred looked down. "Jack! Where are your shoes!"

"Didn't get the chance to put them on. Now I'm just hoping that I don't get frostbite." Jack said. It seemed as though there was no end to their bad luck.


	10. Into the Woods Part 2

Uderlined: Fae

_Italics: Pookan_

They walked for miles, it seemed. Jack ordered them all to stop when he saw something dart in front of his vision. "Did you guys see that?" Jack asked. The others nodded, stopping as well, forming a circle and drawing their wands into frozen hands. They raised them all as Jack suddenly was knocked over. They froze when they saw a large black dog, its jaws locked lightly on Jack's neck. Jack was limp, breathing shallow, not wanting to aggravate the beast.

"Guys, put the wands away," said Bunny, resisting the urge to charge it. They did as Bunny suggest, barely breathing. The beast moved its jaws from Jack's neck to the back of his cloak, then slowly began to drag the terrified boy through the forest. It seemed to know the forest better than they did, plus it had Jack, so they had no choice but to follow.

The Fae glared through the forest after them. They had been so close to getting them, only to be foiled! Their Queen would be interested to hear about them, though. But before, maybe they could still get them, if they could only stop that dog…

The commander signalled to the others and gave chase. They quickly caught up to their prey and circled it. The dog halted, growling as it dropped its load, staring right at where the Commander was hidden. Since their presence was already discovered, they all moved into view, faces silken and beautiful, though their expressions were twisted into ugly sneers. They wore clothing made of a fabric no mortal could recreate, seeming to be made of pure elements.

"Hello children. Out for a little stroll, are we?" The commander said. Of course, the children wouldn't understand him, for he spoke in Fae.

"Go away, Unseelie Fae. We don't want trouble." One said. Only it was spoken in Fae, the dialect perfect, as though the child had grown up speaking it. The Commander looked for the speaker, blue eyes landing on the one still lying on the ground weakly. The advancing Fae froze, unsure what to do. The one who spoke rose weakly to his feet, shivering with cold. It grabbed something from around his neck, for it was now plain to see that it was a boy.

"Why?" The Commander asked. "Why should we leave. You are in our territory, we can do as we please. You have no power here, child." The child gave a bitter laugh at that.

"We didn't have much of a choice. We got lost, few can see clearly when the Wind howls so loudly and sends the snow in hurricanes around us." The boy said. He seemed to be gaining power as he kept his hand around the object around his neck. The Commander stepped forward, intent on taking whatever it was, but the boy took a step back, his reflexes out matching the Fae's.

"Go, Sleipner. Just go. I told you we don't want trouble, and frankly, I'm tired." The boy's form flickered for barely a second, being replaced by for just a moment by a boy in a blue hoodie, white hair, blue eyes, and brown deer skin pants. This mere child was someone the Unseelie Court knew well, mostly because he was the only being of Winter not of the Court, and not of Fae.

"Jack Frost. You were warned long ago that you were not to come here." Sleipner said, scowling instead of sneering.

"I got lost. Sue me." Jack said, turning his back on the Fae.

"Frost, you know we can do so much more than simply sue you. I assure you, if not for the fact that it was an accident, you would never leave the Winter Forest again." Sleipner was probably the most Seelie of the Unseelie court, understanding and forgiving when mistakes were made.

"Will you allow us to go?" Jack Frost asked. In answer, Sleipner turned and faded with the rest of the Fae into the forest. "Now, why don't you continue leading us out of here?" Jack asked the dog, nearly falling as he let his arm drop back to his side. The others just stared at him in shock. Bunny knew what had been said, but his shock was more for the fact that Jack had gotten them to leave.

"Jack, what did you just say?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, but it didn't sound right. Was he speaking in another language. "What do you mean?" He tried again, this time in English.

"What were you two saying. He didn't seem very happy, whatever he was." George answered.

"This is the Unseelie Court's land. We're trespassing. They have every right to do as they please with us, but I got them to leave us be, for now. We need to go before they change their minds though, the Fae tend to do that very often." Jack said, stumbling over to Bunny. "Bunny, we need to get out NOW." Jack said, giving him a gentle shove. Then he abruptly collapsed.

"Jack!" Fred, Aster, and George shouted, and even the dog rushed over. It looked up at them and grasped the back of Jack's cloak once more, dragging him away from the group once more. The group followed.

"Do you think that Jack will be okay? I mean, how do we know that the dog is really helping us, and not just leading us to our deaths and further away from the castle? Or to those Fae?" George asked.

"That's the thing, mates, we don't. But we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Bunny said, before chasing after the beast, not wanting to lose them.

Jack awoke to find himself being dragged once more. He had more of his strength back, but he was still horribly cold. He began to struggle against the dog, wanting to be above the snow that wasn't helping his situation. The dog growled at him, making it obvious that Jack was to stop struggling.

Jack ignored it and twisted out of his soaking wet cloak. He stood shakily on his feet. He was actually glad that he had finally passed out, it meant that the snowstorm would have stopped. He called the Wind, and she happily picked him up, carrying him above. Jack felt all the coldness build up in him, and he expelled it, replacing it with warmed. The air around him suddenly grew warm, along with the Wind. The Wind dashed around, melting the snow as well as his companions and the Map. It also dried everything, making it feel like he was in a little pocket of Spring.

The Wind set him gently down, and he turned to Bunny and the twins. They were staring at him in shock. "Jack! I didn't know that ya could MELT stuff!" Bunny said bluntly.

"I didn't either!" Jack said cheerfully.

"You can fly without a broom!" Fred and George said.

"Not really, the Wind carries me. But you can't tell anyone, alright?" The twins nodded, still looking at him in awe. "Which means no using it for pranks!" Jack rushed, seeing the planning look on their faces. They nodded again, looking a little put out at that.

The dog growled at them to get their attention, pointing his muzzle to the left. They looked and shouted in Joy. They could see the edge of the forest, Hagrid's hut glowing warmly at them through the trees. "Thank you." Jack said, resisting the urge to hug the beast. "Oh! I think that we should hurry!" Jack said as ice began to creep towards them. The pranksters nodded and they bolted for Hagrid's.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he found a vine wrapped around his foot. The thorns dug into his ankle, making it impossible to move without drawing his own blood. He scowled at it and froze it, making it break from being brittle.

"Jack! Come on!" Fred shouted, already out of the tree line. Jack decided that he would have to risk it and flew the rest of the way out, more vines reaching up to snatch him out of the air, thankfully missing. Jack tumbled to the ground as a branch sprung out and knocked him out of the sky. He landed just at the edge. He stood, but a tree wrapped itself around of of his hands, stopping his progress.

"Oh, come on! Really? You couldn't have wait one more second?" Jack snapped into the forest. Sleipner stepped out again, this time accompanied by a female. She could have been Jack's mother, her face delicate and regal, eyes a crystalline blue, hair an ivory white. Jack definitely knew her.

"Hello, mea Nix." She said in Fae. Jack scowled.

"That is not my name, and I will not be going with you." Jack snapped, tugging against the tree.

"Ah, but I promised you that if we crossed paths again that you would be, mea Nix." She purred.

"It was a mistake. I didn't realize that these were the Unseelie Woods, Mab." Jack hissed.

"Mab, leave him be. Ya know that ya can't keep him with ya anyways." Bunny snapped, going to stand behind Jack.

"Hello, Ver Spes. I believe you have the same promise from the Seelie Court." She sneered. Bunny grinned at her bitterly.

"Don't call me that. I have a name and it isn't that. It was a mistake, and he is no longer in your land."

"The whole castle is my land. I simply choose not to cross the trees. Too much… Hope here." She sneered.

Bunny ignored the jab. "He is under the protection of Spring. Leave him be." Bunny said.

"Oh, really? I don't see a mark on him." She replied smoothly, but her concentration on the tree loosened, giving Jack room to wiggle his hand out. Once he did, he stepped back quickly, hiding like a young child behind Bunny.

"You leave me alone, Mab. I gave you my answer the first time, I will not use my powers to intentionally harm." Jack said, his voice shaking just a bit.

"If he does not have a mark, then he is mine to take, Ver Spes." She said, taking a step towards them. They all took an unintentional step back.

"You leave my brother alone, Mab!" Bunny warned. He was actually getting worried about this. "You know why there is no mark on him." Bunny said.

"Ah yes. It is very painful, is it not? I remember when the Moon and Mother Nature marked you, the print on your forehead. Tell me, how mad was my sister when she was denied the prize of Spring? I think that she was even more mad then than when it happened to Summer. We Fae do not like being denied our prizes." She smiled, showing blinding teeth.

_"You know that isn't the reason. Moon and Mother refused to mark a free spirit."_ Bunny snapped, switching to Pookan without realizing it.

_"Ah yes, are you sure it wasn't because they didn't want to put their baby through pain? You know, Jack IS the baby of the Spirit world, yet you failed to protect him. I believe he was still a child when he was changed, was he not?"_ She purred. Jack was slowly backing the group away and at the same time trying to follow the conversation. He didn't know Pookan as well as Fae, but he knew enough to know what was said.

_"I can hardly be qualified as a child."_ He snapped. Bunny looked at him, surprised. He hadn't known Jack could speak Pookan, even though the words were a little mispronounced. Once they got over the shock of Jack being in the conversation they glared at him pointedly. _"Okay, just going to be seen and not heard for right now, like a good little child."_ Jack said as he slunk back a bit farther from the others.

Fred and George was watching this exchange, partly amused, partly terrified, but mostly confused. They saw teachers coming their way, to their relief. One of them was Dumbledore himself. The twins looked at each other silently deciding to get them. "Professors! We have a problem!" The teachers followed them quickly, coming to a halt when they saw what the problem was.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked, turning to them.

"Uh, well, we found them in the woods, we got lost, then a dog helped us out-"

"Then some weird people surrounded us and Jack started speaking in a weird language-"

"And he got them to go away and the dog led us out of the forest, but Jack got caught-"

"By some branch thing! Then the people came back and now Jack and Aster are there-"

"Trying to get them to leave us alone so we could get back to the castle!" They informed them.

"Teachers, take them back inside. I will handle this." Dumbledore said, ignoring their protests as he moved forward.

_"Yeah, I know that I failed him. I know that, but I am trying my DAMNDEST ta make up fer it. That includes from ya AND from bein' marked."_ Bunny growled during the time the twins were informing the teachers.

_"Oh, Ver Spes. You know that that is the only way. If you don't, or won't, I will get him eventually, and he will never be safe. Not from me."_ She purred, suddenly behind Jack, hand trailing possessively over his head. He flinched away, hiding once more behind Bunny, giving a little squeak.

"Queen Mab. I suggest you leave here." Dumbledore said, appearing behind her. She turned and glared at him, before disappearing into the trees, the last thing being seen of her was her glowing blue eyes. Jack shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold, even though he WAS cold again. He refused to let go of Bunny, afraid that if he did the Fae would come back and take him. "Jack, calm down, she is gone." Dumbledore, placing a hand on his shoulder, or trying to, but Jack flinched back again.

It didn't appear he understood what Professor Dumbledore had said. _"Jack, come on, she's gone. English Jack, English."_ Bunny soothed, gently detaching Jack from him. Jack looked up at him understanding finally entering his mismatched eyes.

"Sorry. Bunny… I don't like Mab." Jack said as he began to walk quickly into the castle. He was holding his cloak close to him, trying to preserve what little body heat he had. He sank to the floor the moment the warm air of the castle encased his body. He was barely keeping his eyes open, his body shutting down from stress and shock.

Sandy had been waiting in the Entrance Hall for his brothers to return. He had been extremely surprised to see Jack enter then collapse. He rushed over and carefully lifted him as though he were a small child. He looked over worriedly as the teachers swarmed around him.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing." Madam Pomfrey ordered him, and Sandy nodded and did as he was told. Madam Pomfrey indicated to Jack's now usual bed. She didn't even really do anything, just made sure that the fire was burning bright then kicked everyone out of the room. She told that he was in shock and that the only thing that they could do for him was give him time. Unfortunately, Bunny and the twins also ended up in the Hospital Wing because of mild cases of Hypothermia.

"Mr. Mansnoozie, a word, if you will." Dumbledore said, taking him aside. "I do not think it wise to let Jack out on his own outside of the castle anymore. I will be informing North and Toothiana that Jack is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore, but could you tell Jack? I think he would take it better from family than an old coot like me." Dumbledore gave him a kind smile as Sandy nodded. Jack was going to be mad. Very mad.

**A/N: Translations: mea Nix- My Snow, or My Little Snow, from Latin.**

**Ver Spes- Hope Spring, from Latin.**

**Response to Frozenjaqulinefrost, in case others had the same question. **

**Her Question: So, is Jack like only part human? **

**My answer: Yes. The potion affected him differently because he would draw attention to himself if he was his usual ice cold self, plus the temperature in the castle gets really warm in some places, so the potion made it so he could feel the heat, but it wouldn't harm him, but in return, he lost some of his resistance to the cold, so he gets cold half as fast as everyone else, but he could overheat twice as fast as everyone else... Does that make sense?**


	11. Into the Woods Part 3

Jack would have gone back into shock three more times if not having been placed in a calming spell. The first one was when he initially woke up, still on high alert from the Fae and his adrenaline running high, but the calming spell took care of that. The second time was when Sandy informed him that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade anymore, or even outside, really. The third one was when he was told that Tooth and North would be coming to talk with Dumbledore about what happened.

Madam Pomfrey made him take off his soaked clothing and giving him a pair of pajama pants to wear instead. He groaned as he put them on, his body aching. He then bunkered down under the sheets, trying to get warm again. Bunny laughed at his antics, and Jack said, "I'm doomed. She's going to smother me to death! Oh no, what if Tooth finds out my teeth were chattering!?"

"Jack, maybe they won't come to see how yer doing." Bunny tried to console. Then both he and Jack burst out laughing. There was no way that that would happen. "Yeah, yer right. Maybe it will take them some time to get here." Bunny said. He laid back in his bed that he was still confined to. The twins were asleep in the next beds over.

"Fred! George!" Ron, Harry, Percy, and a Second Year that Jack was sure was named Ginny, and was Ron's sister yelled loudly as they raced into the room. Jack and Bunny winced, holding their heads in pain. "Oh, sorry you two." Ron said. Ginny looked over at them, slightly confused. Fred and George woke up with a snap.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

"Jack Frost St. North, and that is Aster Bunnymund St. North. Nice to meet you, Ginny. Other than briefly when we were on the train." Jack said, groaning as he sat up and got out of the bed. He held out his hand and she shook it. Her face was bright red, and Jack couldn't figure out why. Ron, Fred, and George were actually glaring at him, and Jack shot them a confused look.

"Yeah, um… I have homework to do, um… bye Jack, nice to meet you!" With that, Ginny made a hasty escape out of the room.

"Um… What was that about?" He asked as he sat back down. Bunny burst out laughing.

"Uh… Jack, she's a twelve year old girl and you're shirtless. Do the math." Fred said, now laughing as well. Jack's face scrunched up for a moment before going even redder than Ginny's had been. He pulled his sheets all the way up to his chin.

"Thank you for not telling me!" Jack snapped sarcastically. Then he began to laugh as well. Hermione rushed into the room, looking worried.

"Why is Ginny all read and not talking! She's HUMMING!" Hermione practically shouted in concern. The boys, minus Jack, began to snicker. Jack just let go of the sheets and held his head in his hands. "Jack, what's wro- oh!" Hermione started to say.

Jack peaked through his hands nervously to see Hermione bright red. She saw him looking and promptly turned and walked out the door. The room was silent, then they began to laugh at Jack's expense once more. "Why do they keep DOING THAT?" Jack asked, really not getting it.

"You really don't know, do ya, mate?" Jack shook his head, annoyed. Bunny laughed harder. "Jack, every girl in the school has a crush on ya! There have been full blown fights because one sheila said that you were cute and another one basically told her that ya were hers!" Jack's expression was horrified. "That, and they now know that you have a six pack, yer screwed!" Bunny was now laughing so hard that no sound was coming out.

"Why me! Why not Harry? He's famous!" Jack said.

"Exactly, that's why he's not. People think he's an attention grabber, and they probably think that you look better, more exotic." Fred explained.

"What do you mean, 'exotic'?" Jack asked, eyes narrowing.

"You're American, with hair that most of the girls would DREAM of having, your eyes are two different colors, you're good at sports, you're a freaking genius! I'm surprised that only the two Ravenclaw girls have approached you!" George said.

"Speakin' of…" Bunny said, right before the two girls walked in. Jack used the two seconds that he had to pull up the sheets to ABOVE his head and to slump down as though he were asleep.

"Is he asleep?" One asked, the lackey.

"Out like a light." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"We heard that they found him and that… he had a mild case of hyperthermia. We were here to see if we could get him anything, some hot chocolate, butterbeer, firewhiskey, a hug to warm him up. Plus, that Granger girl said that Jack was shirtless, we came to see if it were true!" The second one, the one that tried to kiss him, said.

"Don't have a bloody clue what yer talkin' about." Bunny was obviously having a hard time keeping the protectiveness from his voice.

"Oh, SURE you don't. You're just his stupid big brother! You should really butt out of his life, he's his own person!" The second girl shouted, making Jack wince and give up the pretense of sleep.

"Hey! Lay off my brother! Honestly, I'm glad that he's always there for me! If he weren't, I would still be lost in the Forbidden Forest!" Jack said, standing up. The two girls stared in shock at him. He honestly didn't care right now. "You two need to leave, right now." Jack snapped, taking a step towards them. They took a step back, because they could no longer see he tanned, well sculpted, lean torso. Jack pointed one well defined arm at the door.

When they didn't move, he grunted and gently pushed them from the room, locking the door behind him. He turned back to the others, daring them to comment. "Jeez, Jack! Ya didn't have ta give them the boot! They are just jealous that I spend more time with ya and I keep them from gettin' ta ya!" Bunny finally said.

"No one messes with my family. Not even my own family." Jack said. It made no sense to the brits in the room, but Bunny understood perfectly. Jack had thought of them family, even before they were even close to one, against their own grandfather! "Besides! If I didn't get rid of them, they might have just stayed there all night, waiting for me to move the sheets enough to see me half naked!" Jack said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yer right, Frostbite. But do yerself a favor and get a shirt on as soon as you can. I think the school might already be in a frenzy." Bunny said. They had no idea that Hermione and Ginny were currently stealing all of Jack's shirts and hiding them away until they would deem it fit to return them. For now, they just talked and rested from the cold.

The next day, they were released, Jack still shirtless. Bunny noticed strange scars on Jack's back, but opted to ask later. Instead he just teased Jack as they walked down the empty corridors while everyone else was at breakfast, glad that no one had seen them when they were coming up, except, of course, the pictures, which were gossiping up a storm. Jack went into his dormitory and froze. His whole trunk hand been torn apart, and all of his shirts were gone. ALL OF THEM!

"BUNNY!" Jack shouted in panic. Bunny came rushing in, only staring, dumbfounded at the mess. "They're after me!" Jack said, despair in his voice. Bunny comically rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Jack, I don't care if ya got a severe case of hyperthermia! Yer never ta go without a shirt again!" He declared. He went to his own dorm and gave Jack a plain grey t-shirt. It fit his frame loosely, making him appear thinner than he was, if that was possible, but it did its job and Jack was finally comfortable with moving around the castle once more.

They headed to the Great Hall, holding their breath as they walked in. The entire girl population Fourth Year and down turned to them. Whispers started up as Jack past, things like: He has a six pack! He's so tan! Why can't he be mine! Jack did his best to ignore it, but he was getting tired of being stared at by everyone.

"Bunny! Make them stop!" Jack said, wishing he could disappear. Bunny shot him a look.

"How do ya suggest I do that? I can't exactly make ya invisible, now can I?" Bunny snapped as they sat down next to the usual group of Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione was glaring at his shirt as though it had done something to personally offend him.

"Nice shirt," she said, her voice matching her face.

"It's Aster's. Some girl took all of my shirts." Jack grumbled. He didn't even take into account that Hermione had been part of the theft. Jack was glad he had sent a letter by owl to bring his hoodie, which he had left behind, not wanting to ruin it, with them when they came. Jack was never going to take it off!

"Oh, wonder who would do that?" Hermione said as she stood. It took Jack a moment to realize that she hadn't touched her food.

"Kangaroo… I think it's HERMIONE!" Jack said as he raced out of the room, leaving a confused Bunny behind to ponder what he meant. He too jumped as he realized it, dashing out of the room, the others following at a more reasonable pace.

Jack zoomed into the Common Room, and caught Hermione's arm just before she ascended the girl's stairs with an armful of shirts. "Hermione, put the shirts back! I don't know what's gotten into everyone in here! This place has gone INSANE!" Jack said, standing in front of her. The he saw that Hermione's eyes were unfocused, as though she were sleep walking. Hermione was under a spell! He saw a twinkle of blue at the edges of her eyes, revealing the culprit.

"Mab! Let them go!" Jack said, glaring in the direction of the Forest.

"Ah, but what fun would THAT be?" Hermione said, but was Mab's voice. She flipped Hermione's hair, smiling sweetly at him. Bunny and the others burst into the room, shocked to see Hermione with the clothes.

"You know that I won't go outside just because I'm uncomfortable." Jack said, scowling.

She made Hermione frown in disbelief. "Well, that won't do! Well, you have to come out eventually, and I'll be there to catch you when you do!" With that, Mab left Hermione, leaving Hermione to faint. Jack caught her easily.

"I hate her." Jack said as he looked softly at Hermione. She was an innocent victim in the war between the Seasonals and the Fae. Hermione's fluttered open and Jack all but shoved her into Ron. She looked up at Ron in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice back to normal, much to their relief.

"Yeah, Jack, what happened? Ron asked, glaring at Jack.

"Um, what do you remember last?" Jack asked, hoping she would forget-

"Um… Well… I seem to recall… um… you were in the hospital wing… and, um.. I saw you…." Her face was red.

"Right, by the way I would like all of my shirts back." Jack said, brushing off the embarrassment.

"Um… yes, but what happened after?" Hermione asked.

"You got put under a spell by Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court. She's been after me for a while." Jack said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Hermione asked and Jack went a little red.

"Because apparently I'm EXOTIC." Jack said, glaring at his friends as they began to laugh. "And now I am confined to the castle unless I have my bodyguards with me!" Jack said, pointing to Bunny and the twins. It was his turn to laugh at their glares.

"Wait, you can't go to Hogsmeade anymore? That means you can hang out with me!" Harry said, the only one looking happy about it.

"Just make sure that the first and second years don't swarm around us the entire time!" Jack said, giving a small smile.

Harry smiled back at him, and Hermione finally stood on her own. She vaguely remembered where the shirts were hidden, and she returned them to Jack. Jack shrugged off Aster's shirt, not realizing that breakfast was over and everyone else would be coming back in. He froze mid-way tugging on his own shirt as he saw a crowd of girls staring at him from the portrait hole. He tugged his shirt the rest of the way down.

"Uh, gotta go!" Jack said, then he dashed out of the room, into the library. Jack looked around in amazement, glad that he had chosen this place as his sanctuary. Who would think troublesome Jack Frost would hide in a library? He grabbed a book and began to read in one of the comfortable chairs that were scattered around the library. He didn't have any classes today, anyways. Well, he had Care of Magical Creatures, but he would have to go outside, to the forest, and Bunny wouldn't be able to stay there during the entire class to make sure the queen didn't kidnap him or anything.

When the time came, he grabbed his broom and set out for the Quidditch Pitch, ready for practise. He was met with Harry waiting with Madame Hooch, the couch for the matches. Apparently, they would have her supervising their practises, to ensure safety. Bunny and Sandy also insisted on going. Poor Harry was stuck using a school broom, that always tended to go to the left. Jack would try to help by telling him that he had seen a flash of gold on the other side of the Pitch. Harry would look at him gratefully and fly to the place, where, without fail, the snitch would always be.

The weather steadily got worse, but spirits were high. It was almost Christmas, and everyone was gossiping about the decorations that were due to come. It also was the upcoming of another Hogsmeade visit. On the day that it was happening, Jack and Harry snuck out early, not wanting to get the pitying looks that the others would send them.

"So, do you have any homework?" Jack asked. Harry shook his head. Jack didn't either. They spent most of the first hour dodging Filch, Snape, and younger kids. Mrs. Norris wasn't a problem around Jack, she ADORED him. Harry was actually a little miffed when Jack told him that, petting the old cat's head.

They were just aimlessly wondering when they quite literally ran into Lupin. Jack picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his elbow. "Sorry, sir."

"Why aren't you two at Hogsmeade?" Lupin asked.

"I didn't get my slip signed." Harry sighed.

"I've been banned due to the threat of being kidnapped by fairies." Jack said. Lupin raised his eyebrows, but only offered them Tea.

Jack politely refused, remembering that Bunny had told him to drink nothing offered to him, because it might have something in it. But he did agree to come along just to talk.

"Come on in, I've just gotten a delivery for a grindylow for the next class." Lupin said.

"A what? Harry asked. In the corner of Lupin's office there was a strange creature with scaly green creature with little horns. It was pressing up against the glass, making faces and tapping its cage with long, spider like fingers.

"Water demon." Jack supplied.

"We shouldn't have much trouble with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle." Lupin said. "Sit down. I've only got tea bags, but I daresay that you've had enough tea leaves." Lupin said as he made the water in the kettle boil with a flick of his wand.

"You heard about that?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"Professor McGonagall told me. When two of the most famous students get prophesied that they are going to die, even if it isn't believed, the word spreads around the teachers." Lupin said not unkindly.

Harry began to look a little worried or nervous about something. "Anything worrying you, Harry?" Lupin asked, having noticed the look as well.

"No." A pause. "Yes. You know the day that we fought the boggart?"

"Yes." Lupin replied, not seeing the point yet.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked, looking a little hurt.

Lupin's eyebrows rose a fraction. "Well, I would have thought that to be obvious, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked. Jack was beginning to feel a little left out in the conversation.

"Well, I assumed that when you faced the boggart, it would take the form of Lord Voldemort." Lupin explained. Harry sat in shock, but Jack was thinking that the explanation was very good. It was like what he did with the boggart, making it disappear before it was fully formed.

"I-I didn't think of Voldemort, I thought of those dementors." Harry said hesitantly.

"I see," Lupin said thoughtfully, "Well, well, I'm impressed. That suggest that what you fear most… is fear. Very wise, Harry."

"No, they aren't fear, they SPREAD fear, they HARVEST fear, they FEED off fear, but they aren't fear. Pitch Black is fear." Jack said, shaking his head. Lupin turned to him, surprised.

"That is very confidential information, Frost. Few know about it, and even fewer know his name. How do you know?" Lupin said, eyes narrowed.

"He… um…. he's kind of… um… my grandfather…." Jack said, not looking at them. Lupin blanched.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who is Pitch Black?" Harry asked, annoyed that he didn't know.

"He is a dark spirit. Most know him as a muggle myth, the Boogieman. He gives out nightmares, fills your mind with horror. He created the dementors, to help him feed off fear. But the dementors turned their back on him in favor of the ministry. He IS fear." Lupin said, looking carefully at Jack. "He also is the head of the Black Family, a spirit that lives on forever. You say he is your grandfather?"

Jack nodded. He had already known all of that, well, not the Black family thing, but the other stuff he did know.

"So… Jack's grandfather is some kind of evil guy that no one knows about, who leads a whole family of evil people, like Sirius Black, who is out to kill me, and the guy made the dementors that seemed to be after me and Jack… Jack, you aren't going to kill me as well, are you?" Harry said, looking at Jack.

"Nah, Pitch and I don't exactly get along. He tried to kill me, oh, wait, no, I'm sorry, he tried to get me out of the WAY, the last time I saw him in person… He DID try to kill Sandy, though…" Jack said, musing a little bit.

"So why does no one know about him?" Harry asked, turning to Lupin. "And why would you know about it?"

"He is a spirit. Much like the Fae, the Ministry does not like bringing attention to those they have no control over. Spirits and Wizards live, basically, in two different worlds. The spirits know about us, but we only know them as myths and legends. I know about them because I have met the man. He was actually sorry for my fear." Lupin said.

"Yeah, he's weird like that for some reason." Jack said shaking his head. "Back to the dementors. Do you think that you could teach us how to fight them? I mean, I know you know how, you did it on the train, after all…"

"I don't think I'm the best person to do that." Lupin said.

"But you're the DADA professor!" Harry said. Jack nodded.

Lupin seemed to realize that they had him trapped and reluctantly nodded to them. "We'll start after break." He told them. He would have told them more, but Snape knocked on the door and entered with a steaming goblet.

"Ah, thank you." Lupin took a sip of it and winced. He held his breath and drank the rest of it in one go.

"There is a whole cauldron full in my office when you need it." Snape said. He scowled at Jack and Harry but left the room, closing the door behind him. Jack and Harry stared at the goblet, still steaming.

"Pity sugar makes it useless." Lupin said as he set it down on the table and taking a drink of tea to wash the taste from his mouth. "Now, we will begin the lessons after the break, understood?" Lupin asked. The boy nodded and left the room, smiling.

They were almost back to the Common Room when they were stopped by Fred and George and pulled into an empty classroom.

"Hey mates, where are you going?" Fred asked. He had an impish grin on his face.

"We have a gift for you, Harry." George said.

"Consider it an early Christmas present." Said Fred.

They handed the Map to Harry, who stared at it like it was a joke. "It's a rubbish piece of old parchment?" Harry tried.

Jack's eyes widened in anger and shock. Rubbish piece of old Parchment!? How dare he!?

"Whoa, Jack, calm down, he doesn't know!" Fred said, seeing Jack. To be honest, he was one to talk, he had done the same thing.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." George said, tapping the Map. They got great amusement at Harry's amazed gasp as he looked at the map. "When you're done, say mischief managed, or else anyone could read it." George warned.

Harry smiled at all of them happily. George explained how they had found it in Filch's office after getting in trouble. That got a good laugh, but then Fred and George had to get back to Hogsmeade before somebody realized that they were gone.

"To Hogsmeade?" Jack asked. Harry grinned and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag. He nodded approvingly.

They pulled on the cloak and went to the statue that the twins had said lead to Honeydukes. They muttered the password and climbed in, barely holding back screams as the ground suddenly dropped. Jack was worried for a moment that Bunny had found out about the passageway and set a trap there, but he relaxed when he hit the ground to see nothing beyond the light of Harry's wand.

They steadily followed the tunnel until they hit their heads on the bottom of the trapdoor. When they got back up, they hid under the invisibility cloak quickly because someone was coming to get some jelly slugs, or something that sounded like it. Jack was glad that the trapdoor blended in with the floor. Then they snuck up the stairs to where the shop was and snuck through the store. It was crowded enough that people didn't notice that fact that they were getting bumped by invisible people. They crept over to where Ron and Hermione were looking at exotic treats.

"Do you think Harry and Jack would like one of these?" Ron asked, holding a blood pop.

"Definitely not." Jack and Harry said together. Ron and Hermione jumped and turned to where they were.

"What are you two doing here!?" Hermione shouted as she laughed. They then proceeded to give Harry a tour of Hogsmeade and then entered the Three Broomsticks. They got a table and Ron ordered four butterbeers for them. They were at a table that was hidden behind a Christmas Tree, so Jack and Harry were able to take off the cloak and drink in piece. That is until Hermione suddenly forced them to the floor and shoved the cloak on them. They almost spilled their butterbeers, but were silently thanking Hermione as they saw the teachers file in, along with a man in a bowler hat.

"That's Fudge, the Minister of Magic." Harry whispered to Jack.

The barmaid brought them their drinks and the teachers began to talk.

"So what brings you to these neck of the woods, Minister?" The barmaid asked. Jack rolled his eyes at her glittery heels.

"But what else than Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened at the school on Halloween?" Fudge asked.

"I've heard rumors." Madam Rosmerta said.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" McGonagall said in exasperation.

"Do you think Black's still in the area?" Rosmerta asked.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

You know that the dementors searched the village twice? It scared all of my customers away." Her voice had a sharp edge to it when she said the last part.

"Necessary precautions. We all know what he did the last time he was cornered. It was a nightmare for Muggle Services to cover up, thirteen muggles killed, along with poor Peter Pettigrew." THey then went on about how Pettigrew was always trailing behind James and Sirius like a lost puppy.

"I remember when Dumbledore had me go get Harry. Sirius came in on his flying bike, and he said, he said, "Give Harry ta me. I'll take care of 'im. I'm his Godfather." Bt I had me orders, and I told him that. Then he told me ta take his bike, he said he wouldn't be needing it anymore. And ya know what I did!? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid was hushed, and the teachers assured him that he couldn't have known.

Jack and Harry were both breathing heavily in anger. Harry because the man had betrayed his parents and was the reason he was dead. Jack because he was related to someone so awful that they would betray their own family to gain power! It definitely sounded like Pitch.

They snuck outside, not really caring if someone saw them or wondered who was making footprints in the snow. They were stopped by Hermione and Ron, who tugged off the cloak.. Hermione was crying, having heard the whole story as well.

"He was their friend! He was their friend!" Harry said brokenly. Jack just punched a tree, hating his family for being what it was. His entire life was one that he was dodging around those that would betray him, and now one of his blood was doing it. He wished that he could just rip out all of his blood and replace it with someone else's.

"Oi! Weasley!" They heard Malfoy shout. He had yet to see Harry and Jack, so they quickly hid under the cloak, anger forgotten for the time being. Malfoy looked at the Shrieking Shack, which just happened to be where they had ended up. "Looking at your future house? I suppose it would be an improvement from the hut that you live in. Tell me, do you all sleep in one room?" Malfoy sneered.

Jack glared at the bully and scooped up some snow and mud, circling around the lackies known as Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was forced to move as well, scooping up his own snow and balling it up when he saw what Jack was planning. They threw the snow at them, each hitting the targets, Jack creating another one quickly and hitting Malfoy. He then iced under Goyle's feet, making him fall. Jack and Harry grabbed a leg and started pulling Goyle towards the shack, the bully howling the whole time. They finally let him go, instead giving Crabbe a wedgie and let loose a couple more snowballs.

At one point, the cloak almost slipped off of Harry, but Jack had hurriedly tugged it back on before it could. The Slytherins ran back to the village, howling about ghosts and demons. As soon as they were gone, Jack and Harry burst out laughing. Jack saw how late it was and nudged Harry. "We have to get back!" They raced back to Honeydukes, thanking their lucky stars when they got into the passageway easily. Instead of going back to the Common Room, they went outside into the snow, Harry's cloak safely in his bag.

They laughed at the horrified looks Malfoy and his lackeys gave them when they saw the snowballs. It was made even worse when Jack's snowball "missed" Harry and hit Malfoy straight in the face, making him go stumbling back. The only reason why Jack was okay with being outside was because Professor McGonagall was out there herself, hanging up decorations outside. He was perfectly safe.

"JACKSON FROST ST. NORTH!" A voice thundered over the snowy ground. Jack froze and turned slowly to Bunny, who was now standing in front of him, arms crossed and face glaring.

"Uh…." Jack racked his brain for what he did wrong. "Okay, you got me, what did I do?" Jack said.

Bunny glared at him, making Jack shrink back a little. "What are ya doin' outside?" Jack gulped when he heard Bunny switch languages.

"But Bunny! Professor McGonagall is out here!" Jack said, pointing to where Professor McGonagall was. Or where she had been. She was no where in sight. "Oops…?" Jack tried.

Bunny was not amused by this. "Jackson Alexander Overland Frost St. North, what did I tell you?" Oh no, Bunny was using his full name along with the St. North added at the end.

"You told me not to go outside without you." Jack mumbled to his feet, refusing to let Bunny see the anger in his eyes.

"So why did I smell you at Hogsmeade?" Bunny asked. Jack didn't so much as breath, not moving, as though he hoped if he looked enough like a statue Bunny would leave.

Stupid stupid stupid! Jack hadn't thought of getting caught by his brother when he went to Hogsmeade! If it were anyone else he would laugh it off and walk away, but Bunny would never let him do that. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Jack tried, but even to him it sounded weak.

"Harry, ya can go inside. I need ta have a private word with my brother." Bunny said without looking at the Boy Who Lived. Jack felt Harry put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder then leave. Jack really wished he had stayed. "Jackson, don't you dare lie to me." Bunny said, forcing Jack's chin up so he had to look at him. Jack glared at his brother.

"I was FINE, Kangaroo! I can handle myself, it's not like I haven't been doing it for the last three hundred years!" Jack shouted, trying to pull away. He had hoped by saying that, Bunny would let go of him and walk away, leaving him alone to face the threat by himself, just like he would have before Jack was a Guardian. But instead, Bunny growled at him and held his chin tighter.

"Don't pull that crap now, Jackson. You're lucky no one saw you! I think you permanently scarred Malfoy!" Bunny said.

"Well, then, we're even!" Jack said bitterly. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"You aren't getting any sympathy from me on that one. You could have just let the prat get hit." Bunny said. Of course he would have done the same thing, but he wasn't going to tell Jack that. "If I catch you there again, you're grounded, understood?"

"Aren't I already grounded? I'm cooped up in this stupid school, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without you or Sandy or the twins freaking out because you think that I can't take care of myself!" Jack shouted. The sun was going down quickly, and the full moon rising. Bunny grabbed Jack's cloak and dragged him into the castle to an empty classroom.

"Jack, I mean it, don't go out without someone there. If I have to tie you up with ropes then I will." Bunny said.

Jack didn't understand what had just been spoken to him. It was a weird quirk that he had. He could switch from one language to another mid-sentence unless it was English. Bunny knew this too, which is why he repeated himself in Pookan. "English, Jack." He ordered and Jack nodded.

"You won't actually tie me up, will you?" Jack asked.

"Yes." The monosyllable answer was enough for Jack.

"Fine." Jack said, hating himself for agreeing to be babied. "BUT! You can't tie me up EVER and I can play pranks on you again." Jack said. Bunny stiffened but nodded.

"If ya break the deal again, no pranking at all and I can tie ya up when I'm not here, understood?" Jack groaned and nodded. Now he was going to have to listen! Bunny smirked and began walking away. "Oh, and Tooth and North are here. Have fun!" Bunny said before racing out of the room. Jack froze then chased after him.

He froze when Bunny was suddenly not in front of him. Jack did a full circle, not seeing him. He didn't see any doors, either, so he didn't know where he could have gone. He looked down, half hoping to see a flower that showed that Bunny had made a tunnel. Seeing none, he looked up. He thought he heard a thump behind him, but he ignored it, too intent on searching the rafters.

So he was completely surprised when he was suddenly in a headlock from behind, getting tickled to the ground. "Bunny!" Jack shouted indignantly, or at least that's what he was trying to do, to his brother, who was laughing as well.

"Say mercy, Frostbite!" Bunny said, not relenting.

"Never!" Jack said. Bunny began tickling him more relentlessly. "Fine, fine! Mercy!" Jack shouted through tears of laughter. Bunny continued to tickle him. "Now say Spring is better than Winter and that Easter is better than Christmas!" Bunny said. Jack tried to squirm away, but he wasn't really trying if he was being perfectly honest.

"Easter is better than Christmas!" Jack said. Bunny paused for a second, then began tickling him again. Jack clenched his teeth together and held back his mind's cry of surrender. He would NEVER say that Spring was better than Winter! He held out for five more minutes. "Spring is better than Winter!" He shouted, and he was released. "Not!" Jack said once he was out of reach of Bunny. "Bye, Bunny! Have fun with Tooth and North!"

Unfortunately, Jack ran around the corner and hit North square in the belly. He bounced back, landing on an equally sprawled out Bunny. He looked up through his brown and white locks at North and Tooth.

"Sweet Tooth! You should know better than to run around here! And Aster, you should have stopped him!" Tooth scolded. The boys grinned at each other and shrugged. "Well, at least we didn't hurt any teeth." Jack said, giving her his famous half grin. She swooned a little bit before she got a hold of herself.

"Oh, the thought of that! Jack, don't joke about that! That is almost as bad as Mab being after you!" Tooth said. Jack looked away from his mother figure. If Bunny told her about today, he would be going back to the Pole faster than you could say Mercy. He sent Bunny a pleading look and Bunny nodded slightly to him. He wouldn't tell.

"Yeah, well, Bunny's grounded me to the castle, so there is little chance of that happening… Mab won't get me." Jack assured. But Tooth wasn't easily appeased.

"I want you to have someone with you at all times. Mab won't attack you if you have someone with you. Now, what exactly happened, because I don't believe Albus when he told us that Mab found you by accident." Tooth said. She grabbed both Jack's and Bunny's ears and dragged them away, looking for an empty room. They finally found one on the seventh floor after walking by it three times. Tooth dragged them inside and sat down on the plush chair that was near the fire.

Well, you see, I played a prank with some of my friends on Halloween, and the next morning, I sort of left them in the rafters for an hour…" Jack continued to tell his story, but he found himself unable to continue once it got to the lake.

Bunny, seeing this, seamlessly continued the story. "Jack got me off the ice. He was upset, so he ran inta the Forbidden Forest. He was out there for a couple of hours, and in a snowstorm so bad no one could see through it. I finally found Frostbite, but we got lost. The twins found us, but they were lost as well. Jack sort of collapsed and a big black dog grabbed him and we had no choice but ta follow it. The Fae had us surrounded, but Jack got up and told them ta rack off, and they did. He knocked himself out and the dog led us to the edge of the woods. Jack melted the entire clearin' we were in and we we just crossing the treeline when Mab nabbed him. She said that he was hers, so I told her off. She wasn't very happy when I told the sheila that he was under the protection of Spring. She…" Bunny suddenly found himself unable to continue.

"She said that there was no mark on me and that that was the only way that I would ever be safe. They started speaking in Pookan, but I could still understand them. Bunny said that he wouldn't mark me, and neither would Moon or Mother. Mab tried to take me, but Dumbledore made her leave, and now I am confined to the castle…." Jack finished. "Bunny, what exactly IS marking?"

Bunny took a deep breath and glared at Tooth and North, who just gave him looks that said, "You're on your own" and held up their hands. "Marking is a thing that shows that ya are under the protection of someone. But it also means that ya belong ta them. The Moon and Mother marked me when the Seelie court came after me. I belong ta Mother and Moon. It is a very process ta go through, that's how I got the mark on my forehead." Bunny said, pointing to the tattoo on his forehead that was mostly hidden by his hair. "It takes away yer freedom ta fight for yerself, and ya can't really go against those ya belong ta. That's why ya are unmarkable. No one is gonna take away yer free spirit." Bunny said, ruffling the teen's hair. Jack was silent.

They sat awkwardly in tense silence before Jack simply got up and walked away. He was obviously very upset but was trying hard not to show it. He wanted to go to his usual place of the rooftop, but he wasn't allowed outside, so he settled for the owlery. It calmed him down to see so many of the birds that were so loyal to their friends. He froze, though, when he saw Crookshanks and the black dog from before out by the Whomping Willow. He stared as they seemed to communicate to each other then leave. Jack shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

He stayed up in the owlery for a few more hours, way past curfew, but he didn't care. He wanted to be sure that Tooth and North were gone before he came back down again. He also wanted to increase the chance of Bunny and Sandy having gone to their dorms to sleep. The clock struck three and he snuck silently through the castle, back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sir Cadanon was not happy with him waking him up, but Jack was considered a friend and he had the password, so he got in alright. He was pretty sure he was the only one that didn't have a complaint about him being the new guard for the Gryffindors, he was actually doing a good job.

Jack was silent as he crept through the now dark Common Room, inching around the edges when he saw Bunny and Sandy deep in conversation. He successfully made it without them noticing him and into his dormitory with no one the wiser. Tomorrow was the first day of break, so everyone would be leaving, except for Harry and Ron. Jack would be leaving with North and Tooth, who he knew were staying the night because it had been too late for them to travel back to the Pole without raising suspicion.

They packed up the next day and were at the Pole by Noon. Jack was more depressed than the night before. It was December 20 and tomorrow was the Winter Solstice, a day that he normally spent flying around, celebrating his birthday and deathday and the beginning of Winter, but he was not allowed to for fear that the Fae would catch him. So Jack was stuck inside, again, and he was not allowed to so much as open the window. Jack's mile long patience was wearing thin, and his temper was growing short as well. At one time he snapped so bad at Tooth that she flinched away.

"What's up with ya, Frostbite?" Bunny finally asked the next day, where Jack's temper was flaring, but he wasn't allowed to vent because it was too close to Christmas.

"I want to be outside!" Jack shouted. Bunny's ears lowered slightly, but he didn't back down.

"Jack, ya know why ya can't go outside. What's so special about today?" Oh, that was right! Jack had never told them.

"It's the Winter Solstice." Jack said. "Also my birthday…" Jack said, turning away. Bunny stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't ya tell us, mate?" Bunny asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Because I didn't plan on being stuck in here on today." Jack said quietly. Bunny shook his head in amazement and brought Jack into a hug.

"So what? Yer three hundred fifteen now?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded.

"Well, ya still look like yer thirteen." Jack shook his head.

"No, I look fourteen." Jack argued. Bunny looked at him and nodded.

"I suppose." Bunny said, before he gave Jack a noogie.

"Hey!" Jack said as he struggled away, flying away from him. Jack spent the rest of the day running around the Pole from Bunny, his patience once more back to the mile long one that it normally was. Bunny was also somehow able to tell North and Tooth about it at some point during the day and Jack had a surprise party that night. He wasn't even sad when a storm came over the Pole and Jack fell asleep to a nightmare. It wasn't a bad nightmare, it stormed every time it was his birthday where he happened to be.

It was dark, but Jack wasn't scared. Actually, he wasn't afraid until he was surrounded by the Fae, each of them taller than they should be, towering over him. They were all reaching towards him, hands long and spindly topped with talons. Jack curled in on himself, eyes clenched in fear. His breathing was heavy as he heard them laughing, voices like breaking glass.

Then suddenly it all stopped. Jack hesitantly opened his eyes to see light and his grandfather. Jack glared at him, remembering what had been said in the pub. "What do you want?" Jack snapped.

Pitch looked a little taken aback, that is, until he scanned Jack's mind. "Is that what this is about?" Pitch asked. Jack turned away from him. Pitch sighed and used black sand to turn Jack back towards him. Jack, in anger, sent out ice, freezing the sand, just like Pitch had expected him to. Jack had just trapped himself in his own creation. Refusing to stop, he froze everything within ten feet of him. Pitch was forced to jump back to avoid being frozen. "Are you done with your tantrum now?" Jack glared but he stopped struggling and sending out frost. "Good." Pitch said.

"I asked you what you wanted, Pitch." Jack spat his name as though it were acid on his tongue.

"I wanted to say Happy Birthday to my favorite grandson, but you don't seem to happy." Jack glared at him and had a sudden, really random thought.

"I have a question, why did you give up on your revenge on the Guardians?" Pitch looked a little surprised by the question.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you and Seraphina might have severely harmed me if I harmed on of her children." Pitch said.

"But Bunny was already on the Guardians." Jack said.

"And have I ever harmed him? I took away his belief, and had the last light gone out, he would have gone back to being a full grown pooka, back to just being a Seasonal, and he would have been fine. It was my punishment from Moon and Sera for destroying his race in a power hungry rage." Pitch said. "I couldn't harm that annoying Pooka anymore that I could actually harm you." He looked annoyed by this.

"So why are you in such a bad mood?" Pitch finally asked as Jack went silent.

"I'm grounded." Jack deadpanned.

"What did you do this time?" Pitch asked. A cup of tea was randomly floating in the air and Pitch took it and took a sip of it.

"I got the Unseelie court to come after me." Pitch promptly spat the tea back out, dropping the cup as well.

"What?" Pitch's face was emotionless and his voice was overly controlled.

"You obviously heard me." Jack said with an eye roll. Pitch rubbed the back of his neck as though it were bothering him. "Om my gods, you're marked, too!" Jack shouted.

"Gods child, who told you about that!?" Pitch snapped angrily.

"Um… Mab…." Jack said hesitantly. The ice finally melted and Jack was able to push the sand away from him.

"Hmmm. Well, I have other nightmares to spread, have a nice dream, Jack." Pitch said. Then he was gone and Jack's mind was preoccupied with dolphins and flying. He had forgotten the nightmare by the next morning. He didn't realize that Queen Mab had just been haunted by horrific nightmares that night, and she was jumpy the entire day while Jack was calm and at ease with his family, enjoying teasing Bunny and staying out of North's way as the Cossack went into his annual panic before Christmas.


	12. Prank, Patronuses, and Plans

Christmas seemed to pass by quickly, the break coming to a close way to soon. Jack was sad to leave, but he was excited to begin his lessons with Lupin and Harry. He had received a letter from Lupin informing him that his first lesson would be on the first Saturday after break. He didn't tell Bunny or Sandy about it, wanting it to be a secret. They probably wouldn't approve of him doing such advanced magic.

An hour before they were due to leave, Sandy came to sit by him.

"Jack, are you okay?" The dreamweaver asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just…. stressed with everything that is going on." Jack said, his shoulders slumping.

"Yeah. I would be too, I AM." Sandy said, understanding in his eyes.

"What if… what if she gets me?" Jack said, real fear in his eyes.

"Then you will be marked. By me, by Bunny, by Pitch, by Mab, by SOMEONE. It won't matter. You would be in pain and you wouldn't be you." Sandy said, rubbing the back of his neck like Pitch had done.

"You have it, too!" Jack said. Sandy nodded sadly.

"People are surprisingly power hungry when it comes to controlling dreams. Dreams give us our future and Nightmares are what make us either give them up or pursue them. Hopes, Wonder, and Memories are created during the journey to follow the dreams, but a dream can never be a Dream without Joy, because if there is no Joy in the world, then there is nothing to Dream about." Sandy said. Jack nodded slowly. "So stop being so down in the dumps! Seriously, you're being a killjoy!" Sandy said teasingly, lightly shoving Jack. Jack laughed and stood up, helping his older brother up as well.

"Wanna play a prank on Bunny?" Sandy nodded happily and they went to go find Bunny. He was found dozing on a couch, snoring lightly. Jack made his staff go to full size and held it in front of him. "Hey, can you pick up the couch and hold it near the ceiling?" Sandy gave him a look but did as he was asked. Jack then made ice columns under the couch, holding up the piece of furniture so Sandy didn't have to keep holding it up. He filled in the space in between the columns so there was a giant block of ice holding up the couch. He then shaped the ice into a ramp of sorts to the ground, basically making a slide.

Jack flew up right next to Bunny's ear and yelled, "Wake up, Bunny!" Bunny's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Jack's hoodie as he turned over. And fell over the edge. Pulling Jack down with him.

"Whoa!" Bunny shouted, letting go of Jack in surprise as there was suddenly ice beneath him. Jack flew up before he could hit the ice. Bunny slid to the bottom and landed with a slight bump. "FROSTBITE!" Bunny shouted as he got up, slipping slightly on the ice. Jack was sitting on top of the couch, next to Sandy, laughing his head off. Sandy saw Bunny's look and gave an evil grin to his brother. Sandy snatched Jack's staff and shoved the Winter Child down the slide, Jack yelling out as he did.

Bunny grinned as he caught Jack and held him off the ground. "Sorry?" Jack asked.

"Ya woke me from my nap. Sandy, I don't think that this kid appreciates the joy of a good nap." Bunny said slyly. Sandy nodded.

"Naps aren't FUN!" Jack said in disbelief. Bunny and Sandy looked at him like he were crazy.

"I find them fun, Jack." Sandy said. "Nothing like sleep!" Bunny grinned triumphantly at Jack. Bunny formed a ball of dreamsand in his hand.

"Don't you dare, Sandy!" Jack said, fighting against Jack's hold. Sandy slammed the sand into Jack's head, knocking the spirit out. Then the two of them looked up at the couch.

"Well, I'm taking a nap. Bunny said, climbing back up to the couch. He laid down and was soon asleep. Sandy laughed and shoved Bunny to one side of the couch and gently set Jack in the remaining space. Had snapped a picture, zooming out so he could capture the entire prank.

Jack snapped awake almost an hour later, turning over and finding himself sliding down the slide. "AH!" Bunny woke up with a snap, he too falling off the couch. The two looked blearily around, trying to get their bearings. Jack saw the clock and swore.

"Watch yer mouth, Frostbite." Bunny growled as he cuffed the boy over his head. Jack rubbed his head and stood up, racing to get his trunk and his broom from his room. He dragged it down just as Sandy and Bunny dragged theirs down as well.

"Oh! Be careful! I don't want anymore owls saying that Jack is in the Hospital Wing again!" Tooth said as she fussed over them. They travelled by floo powder to the school, ending up in their dorms. Then Jack and Bunny played chess for the rest of the day, with Sandy trying to help Bunny when he could. It actually made it worse but no one minded. It kept Jack's mind off of everything.

That's what they did after classes every day until Saturday. Jack made the excuse of going to the library and ditched them, much to their dismay. Jack crept over to Lupin's office, beating Harry there.

"Ah, Jack. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Lupin asked. Jack nodded, and so did Harry when he was asked the same question two minutes later. "Now, the spell I'm about to teach you is very advanced magic the spell is Expecto Patronum. It will create a patronus that will protect you from the effects of the Dementor. Now, we won't be practising on a real dementor, but a boggart pretending to be one. In order for the spell to work, you'll have to think of a happy memory, the happiest you can manage. Are you ready?" The boys prepared their wands as Lupin undid the latch on the trunk the boggart was hiding in.

"One. Two. Three." The dementor came out, fully formed. Harry felt its effects immediately but Jack fought them. Harry's voice was weak as he lost consciousness. Jack's was strong as he thought of the day his sister was born.

Solid white light shot out from his wand, forming a vague outline of an animal, too fuzzy to fully tell exactly what it was. That it until the thing flung a couple of boomerangs at the dementor. Jack's joy at that brought more definition to the shape and it was revealed to be Bunny. The normal looking one, not the human one. He smiled at Jack then disappeared with a tap of his foot.

"Good job, Jack!" Lupin said, looking at him in awe. "Tell me, what did you think of? I've never seen anyone get it that fast!"

Jack smiled proudly. "I thought of the day my sister was born. Then when I saw that I had done it, I got happier and then it showed up as that!" Jack said. Harry groaned as he woke up. Lupin calmly handed him a piece of chocolate, giving Jack piece as well.

"Jack, you can go. I'm going to work on it some more with Harry." Lupin said. Jack nodded and left, detouring to the library to grab a book to read and dashing back up to the Common Room.

"So, how was the library?" Bunny asked, folding his arms.

"Good. I got a book." Jack said, holding it up.

"Uh huh. Ya read that last month." Jack froze, looking at the cover. He had read it last month.

"Whoops!" Jack said.

"So where were ya really?" Bunny asked. Jack took a step back, only to find Sandy behind him, expression unreadable. Jack looked between them, gauging their postures and looks to see if he had an escape route. He didn't.

"I was at Professor Lupin's office. He was helping me out with a spell…" Jack said, shoulders slumping some.

"What spell?" Sandy asked, eyes narrowing.

"The Patronus Charm." Jack said. Sandy and Bunny's eyes widened.

"Jack, that is very advanced magic!" Sandy scolded.

"Jack, if that backfires on ya you could be seriously hurt! There's a reason they don't teach it ta Third Years." Bunny snapped.

"But I got it! I made a patronus!" Jack said. That stopped them for a moment.

"You did?"

"What?"

"YES! Now, if you let me, I can show it to you, but I can't exactly do that if I can barely get two words in!" Jack said.

"N-" Bunny was cut off by Sandy.

"Sure Jack. But be careful. Remember what Tooth said. No more trips to the Hospital Wing." Sandy warned.

Jack pulled out his wand and focussed on the day he became a Guardian. He said the spell and the silvery white Bunny shot out. Bunny, the real one, stared at it for a minute. The other Bunny stared back. Sandy burst out laughing, making them turn towards Jack and Sandy.

"Wow. That's kind of creepy." Jack said. Bunny and Bunny got indignant looks on their faces. "Um… Silver Bunny, there aren't any dementors, just wanted to show them that I could do the spell because they were worrying about it." Jack felt dumb for explaining himself to his patronus. The patronus glared at him and opened an invisible tunnel and disappeared. "I didn't realize patronuses could have attitudes…"

"A little warning would have been nice. Sandy, stop it!" Bunny said. Sandy was still laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, but your FACES!" Sandy said as he finally stood back up fully. "Well, looks like you just can't give Bunny the slip now, Jack!" Jack shook his head but laughed. None of them noticed the furious eyes watching from the window.

The figure flew back to his Queen to report what they had on the boy. "My Queen, the boy made a patronus." He said.

"What does that matter, Sleipner?" Mab spat.

"The patronus takes the shape of his protector, the pooka." Sleipner said.

"What! Why did you not tell me sooner!" Mab shrieked.

"I've only just found out, my Queen." Sleipner said.

"We must plan quickly. Mea Nix will be mine, no matter if his brother is his protector." Mab snapped.

"But, Your Highness! There is nothing we can do! Frost has already given you his answer and you KNOW that they would rather mark him than let you have him!" Sleipner said.

"Then that is what we force them to do. Either he is mine, or they break him!" Mab said evilly. Sleipner stayed bowed until she left, then and only then did he glare after her with hatred and fury. One day he would get rid of her and then HE would be King of the Winter Court. One day soon, it appeared.

**A/N: Hey, just saying it might be a while because I am working on my other stories! Sorry!**

**Sincerely, Wolfie/Wolfy.**


	13. Prank Wars and Writing Lines

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny shouted as he raced through the castle, sparkling. Jack was racing just ahead of him, laughing heartily. Jack had somehow gotten his frosty hands on glitter and decided that it would be fun to dump it on Bunny when he had been doing his homework. Now Bunny's seven inches of parchment was written in sparkly ink.

"What's the matter, Kangaroo? Getting slow with all this food?" Jack mocked as he flipped over some first years. Bunny increased his speed, almost knocking over the first years that Jack had just vaulted over. Jack created some ice and slid under a table as they reach the Great Hall. Bunny didn't even hesitate as he made an impressive leap over the table, easily clearing it and getting even closer to catching Jack.

Bunny got an idea. He stopped and grinned, pulling out his wand. He flicked it, not saying a spell, rather using it to channel his own personal magic to power it. The magic hit the ground, plants sprouting up around the boy, untangling his feet and trapping him in their vines. Jack let out a muffled swear as he was suddenly ensnared by green.

"KANGAROO! Let me go!" Jack shouted as he struggled. He froze the plants, making them brittle and easily broken. Jack ducked under the arms of his brother as Bunny made to grab him and took off out of the hall, plants and frost following them as Bunny took off after him as well. Professor McGonagall rushed into the Great Hall, saw the mess and turned around angrily. She waited at the Entrance Hall, knowing they would run by at some point.

Jack was jumping from platform to platform, dodging the plants that Bunny sent his way. He ducked as the Wind rushed in from the window and brushed over his head, warning him that there was a plant about to hit head. "Thanks Wind!"

"Not fair, Wind can't help ya!" The Wind stopped at this complaint, making Jack curse. He cursed again, this time in slight fear as a vine wrapped around his ankle, holding him in place. It reminded him too much of what Mab had done when she first tried to nab him. Bunny snatched his hood and Jack was brought out of his revive. He smirked up at Bunny as the older boy glared at him. Jack froze his arm and took off running again, only to be stopped as he spotted Professor McGonagall glaring at him. He gulped, and he heard an identical one from Bunny.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" Jack took a step back so he was next to Bunny. McGonagall's lips were pursed in a tight line, looking at them disapprovingly. Jack flicked his wand, making the mess they had made disappear.

"Um, having a little fun?" Jack tried, one eye slightly squinted as he gave her a nervous half smile. It faltered as her expression didn't change. Jack lost the smile and looked down at his feet. "Sorry Professor," he mumbled to his feet, which were bare as they often were when he wasn't in class.

Bunny looked at the back of Jack's head in shock. Even Mother Nature couldn't get Jack to apologize when he played pranks or messed up something by accident. He looked up at the glaring professor, respect in his eyes. "Yeah, sorry Professor. We'll clean up any mess that we made." Bunny assured.

"I'm sure that you will. Without magic. You both have detention," she said.

"Um, Professor, I already cleaned up the mess," Jak mumbled nervously.

"Well, in that case, you are to both come to my office tonight at seven and write lines," she amended. Jack's head snapped up at her and looked at her in horror.

"Y-you mean sitting in a room? For a long time? Just WRITING? The same thing over and over again?" Jack asked. If someone saw his face, they would probably think that Professor McGonagall had just told him to go into the Forbidden Forest alone, at night, with a blindfold and earmuffs.

"Yes, Frost. Just that. Maybe it will do you some good. See you at six, don't be late," she said as she turned away. Jack groaned and looked like he waqs going to faint in despair.

"Come on, Frostbite. It can't be that bad! It's just a couple of lines," Bunny soothed as he dragged Jack into a noogie, getting glitter in his hair and laughing as Jack tried to brush it out, glaring.

"Hey! No need to take it out on the hair!" Jack teased. "You DID say I could play pranks on you again."

"Yeah, but I never said I wouldn't get ya back for them," Bunny countered.

"Well, if you get revenge, I will take it. IF you can get revenge, that is. I'm not the Prince of Mischief for nothing!" Jack said, detention forgotten for the moment.

"Oh yeah, who's the king?" Bunny asked, grinning.

"Don't know, never met him. Fool thinks he is, but I beat him, then there is Loki, but I beat him as well. I even beat Trickster. I can't think of another prankster that I HAVEN'T challenged to a prank war," Jack mused.

"Oh really? Not even Sandy?" Jack nodded and began walking away.

"Beat him too." Jack said.

"Uh huh, what about me?" Bunny said slyly. Jack stopped and slowly turned around.

"Impossible! I would have known!" Jack protested.

"And yet, have ya evah beat me in a prank war?" Bunny asked.

"We've never HAD a prank war. Not to the degree I've had with the others, at least." Bunny nodded.

"Well, I think that we have a declaration of war, now. No using any allies, so no Peeves, no Twins, and no asking Sandy for help." Bunny said, sketching out the rules. Jack nodded and stuck out his hand. Bunny shook it and took off in the opposite direction of Jack, making the younger swear.

Jack's grin was enough for people to move out of the way in fear. Even the rest of the Pranksters didn't come near him, nor Bunny when they saw him. The castle was waiting with bated breath for something to happen. Even if they didn't quite know what was going on.

Jack had subtly informed the twins to stay out of their dormitory for an hour or two. The twins readily agreed, glad that they had when Bunny yelled out and stormed out of the room, frost blue hair standing out against his tan skin. The twins struggled to not laugh as Bunny glared at them. They let it loose as Bunny stormed out to track down Jack.

Later that day, Bunny told the twins not to go into the Common Room, and they in turn passed it on. No one entered the Common Room, except for Jack. He yelled, the sound muffled by something. That prompted some people to come in and see what had happened and saw that Jack was now hanging upside down, tied up with what looked like spider webs.

A couple of spiders were adding to the cocoon and Jack's eyes were shut tightly and he wasn't moving. Apparently, the spiders were harmless, except for the temporary paralysis that was caused by their bite. They left when Bunny, still with blue hair, entered the Common Room. That brought ever Gryffindor into the room. Ron out right fainted when he saw one last spider sneaking away. Others screamed and ran out of the room, and the rest were left with the odd task of getting Jack down. Once that was done, they had to wait for the toxin to wear off. When it did, he was spitting mad.

Jack got back at Bunny by making a pack of ice greyhounds chase after the terrified Bunny, who in turn got back at Jack by making all of his shirts pink, much to Jack's dismay. Then Jack got back by dumping dye on Bunny, making his skin green, which did not go well with his blue hair.

There was a time of peace when lunch came around and the effects of the pranks disappeared. They didn't want to have more detentions, after all. The twins were the only ones brave enough to come near them.

"Oi, what the bloody hell is going on?" Fred asked.

"What did Jack do to you that-" George said.

"Made you two start a prank war?" Fred finished.

"Apparently Bunny is the Prank King, so I challenged him to a prank war," Jack explained. The twins looked at Bunny, then back at Jack, then slowly backed away in fear.

"We'll stay out-"

"Of your way, then!"

"Bye!" They said, then they were gone, probably to find a place to hide for the rest of the day. Bunny looked after them, amused.

"Ya know, I think we scared them," he commented. He turned back to Jack when he didn't get a response and was surprised to find that Jack wasn't there, instead, there was a note.

Bunny read it out loud. "Hey Kangaroo! I had to go, pranks to do. Maybe you can find me before I can prank you! Here's your first clue: FLIGHT is something few can have, but MESSAGES go faster when we use it!" Bunny thought for a moment. Flight and messages. What could it be? Bunny grinned and took off to the owlery, halting at the door. There was a very obvious trip wire outside. He stepped over the wire easily and opened the door, groaning when he got splattered by paint and feathers. Of course, a false wire.

He stepped inside and looked around. He spotted a note sitting on a stool. He picked it up and read out loud again, "Did you really think that I got my title by laying simple traps? Come one, you are going to have to CHANGE your tactics. I bet that a CAT could have outsmarted that!" Change and cat? He thought about it. Change could be Transfiguration and Cat was a confirming of it, after all, Professor McGonagall was a cat animagus.

He dashed down to the Transfiguration classroom, stopping outside the door. He heard a soft breeze blowing, which meant an open window, which meant that Wind was ready to whisk something away. Dungbombs, then. Bunny carefully opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the door wasn't rigged. He saw a scale holding up a pile of dungbombs, a piece of parchment sitting on a different one. Bunny looked around, spotting other dungbombs sitting around the room, all would be triggered if he disrupted the pile. Bunny grinned and pulled out his wand and began to change the bombs into bricks, keeping the scale balanced.

When he changed the last one, he turned those into feathers, on the off chance that it was still rigged. Bunny picked up the note, which simply had Tap Me written on it.

Bunny tapped it with his wand, and writing spread from it.

_'Oh, dang. You didn't set off the fail safe! You're getting smart. Now, if you can beat this, then I am done! Next clue will reveal my location! The clue is: The view is terrific, even though most would fall from it. I like to go there to think.'_

Bunny was gone before the paper hit the floor, hoping that Jack hadn't actually gone outside. He sighed in relief when he found the prank set up in the room closest to it. He took a step and glared as it creaked and the ice dog that he only now saw, twitched in its sleep. Now that he looked around, he saw a sort of obstacle course. Bunny danced through it, not making a sound as he reached the note and then slowly made his way back out the door. He quietly closed the door, the click waking the dog and sending it barking and scratching at the door. Bunny melted it with a bit if spring magic.

He looked at the note and smirked. It read: _'Oh, now you didn't have to melt him! He just wanted to be petted! Anyways, I bet you can find me, it has another dog there! XD P.S. I went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so don't go into panic mode!'_ Bunny gaped at the note and dashed outside, beelining to Hagrid's hut.

While Bunny had been racing around the castle, Jack had been with the Golden Trio down at Hagrid's. He and the others were sure that no one would attack them when they were all together. They knocked on the door, Hagrid opened for it solemnly.

"What can I do for ya?" Hagrid ask as he made them all tea.

Jack went over to Buckbeak, who was being confined to the hut. He was facing an inquiry at the Department of Magical Creatures for being dangerous. "Hey big guy. You grounded, too?" Jack said as he crept closer. Buckbeak stood, not recognizing Jack in the light. Jack bowed, his eyes seeming to glow. Buckbeak bowed back as he recognized Jack as the one he had accidentally attacked. He nuzzled against Jack, sneezing slightly.

"Hey, big guy! Aren't you a good boy! I got an apple for you!" Jack said, pulling an apple out of his bag. Hagrid and the others seemed to have forgotten about Jack until there was a knock on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened the door to a paint spattered all over him, a couple of feathers sticking. Jack snickered and waved his wand. The mess disappeared. He had learned long ago to clean up a mess quickly, else someone might come after you and swat you with a ruler. Tutors weren't the best with dealing with his pranks when he was growing up.

_"Jackson Alexander Overland Frost Saint North. You had better get your arse back up to that castle before I DRAG you up there yourself."_

Jack scowled. _"Jackson Alexander Overland Frost St. North is not a nice way to greet someone. They might think that they are in trouble, Easmon Aster Bunnymund St. North,"_ Jack snapped. Bunny stood a tiny bit straighter.

_"Never call me that again. Who even told you that, you bloody drongo?"_ Bunny growled, taking three steps to get to Jack, towering over him menacingly. Jack flinched back the tiniest bit.

_"Sandy did….."_ Jack snitched. Bunny growled and grabbed Jack's ear, dragging him out of the hut. Jack whimpered and tried to get Bunny's grip off his ear, but his grip was like iron. Jack was dragged to the Common Room, which was not very filled, and they were more interested in Fred and George's antics than the angry Fourth Year and the terrified Third Year.

Bunny finally let go of Jack and folded his arms. _"What did I tell ya?"_ Jack thought about it.

_"That I couldn't go outside by myself….? But I wasn't b-"_ Jack was cut off by Bunny.

_"No, you were with Harry Potter, who shouldn't have been out there either. You know that ya two are like magical bloody beacons for trouble when yer alone, and now ya two were literally meters from the Forbidden Forest, easy prey to anyone who would like ta snatch ya!"_ Jack was saved from answering by a loud bell. Jack and Bunny's eyes widened and they ran down to McGonagall's office, getting there just as the bells stopped ringing for the sixth time. They knocked on the door and entered when they were told to.

"Now, Jack, I want you to write, "I will not ice over Hogwarts," one hundred times, and Aster, I want you to wrote, "I will not encase Hogwarts in plants," one hundred times. You may begin." They groaned and pulled out parchment and quills and began to write.

Jack's foot was twitching by the tenth line, tapping by the twenty-fifth. By the fiftieth, he was switching hands and twirling a spare quill in his free hand. At seventy-five, he was sighing every five seconds in boredom. By ninety, he was switching hands every other line because they kept cramping. He wrote the last line and promptly threw down his quill, shaking out his hands to work out the cramps. Bunny, who was on line ninety seven, looked up in amusement. He finished his lines and they brought them up to Professor McGonagall together. She smiled at them and dismissed them, at which Jack practically flew from the room.

"OI! Jack! Slow down, the parchment isn't gonna bite ya!" Bunny said.

"I'm not worried about the parchment biting me, I am more worried about YOU biting me!" Jack said. Bunny glared at his back as Jack turned the corner. Jack must have gone to bed, because he wasn't in the Common Room. He sighed and went to sleep himself.

The next morning, Harry got a package. He unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful new Firebolt, fastest broom in the world. "Woah! That is so cool, Harry!" Ron said.

"Who sent it?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Harry said. Hermione was gone like a ghost, then Professor McGonagall was there with her. Harry's broom was taken for some test, much to their disappointment.

"What'd you do that for?" Ron snapped. Jack looked at Harry in confusion, and the Boy Who Lived quickly explained it to him. Apparently, Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers last night and Hermione wouldn't apologize for her cat's actions. Ron was mad at her for it, and they probably wouldn't be speaking anytime soon. Jack nodded sadly, looking at the glares sent between the two feuding friends.

"Hermione had a point. It could have been sent by Sirius Black." Jack spat the name like it was acid on his tongue. Harry twitched slightly at hearing it, but other than that, he did nothing. Harry and Ron stormed out of the hall, anger thick in the air. Jack stayed by Hermione. She smiled at him thankfully, something that Jack returned.

"I think that it was the right thing to do. Maybe a tad bit more tactfully, but still." Jack spied Bunny out of the corner of his eye and dragged Hermione with him to Divinations. He was still avoiding Bunny, much to the older boy's annoyance. They climbed up the stairs quickly, Hermione out of breath while Jack was fine.

"Well, let's see what we're doing today!" Jack said cheerfully. They had finally moved on from tea leaves to dream journals, and next they would do crystal balls.

Professor Trelawney and Hermione got into it, shouting at each other across the room. Jack sighed and tuned them out, writing in his dream journal instead. Which is why he was entirely surprised when his arm was jostled and Hermione waltz out of the room angrily. Jack looked back to the class.

"She isn't coming back, is she?" Jack stated. The rest of the class shook their heads. Professor Trelawney told them to get back to work, but she looked a fair bit angry at Hermione's leave. Jack finished the homework and turned it in. Since he had nothing to do, he could leave early, but he wasn't supposed to. He shrugged and went down the ladder quickly, landing lightly on the ground. He took off at a light run to his next class, Transfiguration. He sat outside the classroom, keeping careful watch for Bunny or any Fae.

To his relief, the class before him got out in a couple of minutes and there were no signs of either of the two. Unfortunately, Jack had failed to notice that the class before him were the Gryffindor Fourth Years, meaning Bunny was in that class. Jack darted into the classroom before Bunny could spot him. Jack was soon joined by Hermione, who looked much happier.

"That was a daring thing you did, Hermione. You're lucky that she didn't give you detention!" Jack said as she sat next to him. She sighed and pulled out her books.

"I hate that class. It is ridiculous. Use your inner eye to see the future!" She mocked. Jack gave a quiet chuckle as other third years filed in.

"Yeah. But it could have been useful. I mean, what if you ever need to read your tea leaves so you can know what decision will end up with you being dead?" Jack joked. Ron came to sit on his other side, pointedly ignoring Hermione, and Harry came to sit on Ron's side.

"Hey Jack, why'd you leave so early? I thought you weren't supposed to be by yourself," Ron said conversationally. But Jack didn't take it that way.

"Jeez, you guys! I can take care of myself! Besides, she doesn't come into the castle, she's too afraid of Dumbledore." Jack snapped. He then ignored Ron and the others for the rest of class, though they still tried. Ron and Hermione even made a temporary truce to try to get him to talk.

Jack ended up having to take those to the hospital wing after he accidentally froze their arms in his annoyance. They had stopped trying to talk to him, but he felt guilty for freezing them, so he decided to talk to them on the way.

"Sorry about freezing you," he said.

"Not your fault, Jack. You said that your magic is very touchy." Hermione assured.

"Yeah, mate. You couldn't control it. It has a mind of its own." Ron joked.

Jack thought about this for a moment. "So why are you blaming Hermione for Scabber's death? She couldn't have stopped it, and Crookshanks didn't like Scabbers very much." Jack said.

"Ron, I AM sorry for Scabber's death. I wish he hadn't died." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her assuredly.

"It's not your fault, 'Mione. Cats chase and kill rats, its in their nature." Hermione sighed in relief. Jack did too, glad that the tension had lessened. They entered the Hospital Wing and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"You again! What did you do this time? Did you get kidnapped by a centaur?" She snapped. Jack raised his hands innocently.

"Not me this time! It's them! I accidentally froze their arms!" Jack said, taking a step back. She huffed and set to work fixing the problem. Soon their arms were unfrozen and they were free to go.

"You know that she has your bed ready at all times now, right?" Ron asked. Jack rolled his eyes and kept walking. They met up with Harry and continued down to the dungeons for Potions. Jack shivered slightly, but other than that, he ignored the feeling he always got when he travelled down here.

Snape sneered down at them as he past them, criticizing their potions and simply curling his lip when he past their cluster. Neville had taken to sitting next to Jack because Jack always helped him with his potion. Neville was getting better with making potions, needing his help less and less.

Jack finished his potion and glared over at Malfoy, who kicked his leg. "What do you want, Dragon?" Jack snapped. Malfoy let out a huff and rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear about your friend, Hagrid? That beast that attacked you is going to be killed! I told you my father would deal with it!" Malfoy informed him quietly. Jack's arms were trembling as he lifted up his bag, forcing himself to lockdown his power. Do not freeze the prat. Do not freeze the prat. DO NOT FREEZE THE PRAT!

That was the mantra going through his head as he bolted from the room when the bell rang. He began to walk without looking, surprised when he found his hand pushing against the do that led to the grounds. Jack hissed and stepped back as the the door had burned him. In fact, there actually seemed to be a cut on his arm. He looked closely at the door and stumbled back as he saw thorny vines wrapping against the door. They reached out towards him, like bloodhounds searching for the blood of their prey.

He hit something solid behind him and turned. He spun around, seeing that it was Sandy. "Jeez, Sandy! Scared me!" Jack said as he attempted to push past the older boy.

"Not so fast, Jack. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sandy said as he dragged Jack back in front of him. Jack bit his lip and told Sandy what had happened. Sandy was silent at the end, understanding.

"Gah! I hate this, Sandy! I want to go outside! I don't want to have to deal with all of this! I wish I hadn't come here!" Jack said as he slumped.

Sandy looked at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder. Jack flinched at the contact, not expecting it. Sandy lifted his hand away and backed up slightly. Jack wasn't to be touched unless he allowed it. The only person not subjected to this rule was Bunny, but that was because they were both stubborn and unwilling to back down when this happened.

"Jack, I know this is frustrating, but remember that there are only a few weeks till Easter Break, then only a few weeks to the end of this. You'll get to be outside soon. She has to give up at some point!" Sandy assured.

"Sandy, she's the reason I can't stay in one place too long." Jack said simply. Sandy gave him a shocked look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jack was silent for a moment. "You know how Bunny always says I am a beacon for trouble?" Sandy nodded, not that Jack saw him, he was looking at his feet. "Well, that's sort of true. I am a beacon of power, s is Bunny and Alex and Hally, because we are the Seasons. We are the most powerful spirits in our world, so we get a lot of trouble for it." Jack explained.

Sandy nodded again. "So, if you are always sending out the beacon, why does it matter if you move or not?"

"Because, the longer I stay somewhere, the stronger the beacon becomes, because the area around me is coated in magic. One of the main reasons that I like to hang out in the Warren. My magic doesn't last there, so the beacon doesn't change, which is why it is harder to find me there." Sandy nodded again, understanding most of what was just said.

"Why doesn't Bunny always have to move, then?" Sandy asked.

Jack shrugged. He really didn't know. "Beats me. Maybe they're afraid he'll paint them." Jack teased. Sandy laughed and walked Jack back to the Common Room, glancing back to glare at the vines that were still wrapping themselves like ivy across the doors.

"So why are you avoiding Bunny?" Sandy asked.

Jack paused for a moment in shock. "You noticed that, huh? Um, I don't want him to yell at me. I went down to Hagrid's yesterday. I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but Bunny got mad. The only reason that he didn't yesterday was because we had detention." Jack explained hurriedly. Sandy face palmed and muttered under his breath about irresponsible brothers, making Jack laugh.

"Well, he's waiting for you in the Common Room, so get ready to face the music." Sandy warned with a smile. Jack groaned and glared at the portrait. The Fat lady had been restored and reinstalled as the Gryffindor guardian, on the account that she would have guards for her. Trolls marched back and forth around her, occasionally poking Jack with a club.

Jack said the password and entered, groaning as he was engulfed in a cloud of blue glitter. Jack now looked like he had frost all over his body, and his hair was mostly blue now.

"Not funny, Aster." Jack said as he brushed it off. The Wind came in and blew off what he missed, not touching his hair. She thought it was funny that her Winter Boy now sparkled like the snow he glared at Bunny as he laughed, holding a bucket.

"Sure it was, Jackson." Bunny said. Jack rubbed his hair, sparkles floating down like miniscule bits of confetti. "Ya just don't see the humor!" Jack shook his head, causing more glitter to landed on his nose, starting a sneeze attack that lasted for a while, do to the sneezes making more glitter fall on his nose. Jack was saved by the Wind, who finally blew it all off of him.

"Nope, no humor." Jack stated as he began to walk around Bunny. Bunny grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Jack flinched, just barely, under his hold, making Bunny frown. That was another thing that he was reminded of, the scars on Jack's back.

"Alright, Frost, we need ta talk." Bunny said, growing serious.

"About what, Bunnymund?" Jack countered innocently. Bunny ground his teeth in frustration and led Jack to a quiet corner of the common room.

"Ya went outside yesterday with no one actually able ta stop the Fae. You've been avoiding me all day, ya have strange scars on yer back, take yer pick of which one we discuss first." Bunny growled.

Jack was stubbornly silent and refused to meet his spring green eyes. Bunny gritted his teeth again and forced Jack's head up forcing the boy to look at him. "I am sorry for going outside without permission. I won't do it again." Jack mumbled through clenched teeth. Bunny sighed and ruffled the younger's hair.

"Ya have ta stop doin' that! I meant it when I said I would tie ya up. Now, why have you been avoiding me?" Bunny asked.

"I didn't want to have this conversation," Jack said, voice soft as snow. It wasn't the dangerous kind, it was the broken, hopeless kind.

"And why is that?" Bunny asked, just as softly.

"Because I wish that I could go outside to help my friends save Buckbeak, because I wish that I didn't have to look over my shoulder every time I go to Quidditch. Because I never wanted to come here, I KNEW it was going to be a good idea, I knew she would find me, but I came and I put the school in danger of a Fae attack on the school! Because I wish I could walk through the school without have a bodyguard two steps behind me! I just….. I just want to leave." Jack said simply, still being forced to look at Bunny.

"Well, maybe ya can stay with me over Easter instead of at the pole. It's more open there than at the Pole, and it is outside," Bunny said. Jack nodded the best he could with only having a small amount of movement in his neck. "But ya can't go outside, Harry shouldn't have been out, either. I heard that he got a yelling ta aftah we left. Good thing, too." Bunny said. "Jack, I'm serious. Mab won't hesitate ta take ya if yer alone. The castle won't hold her back long, either." Bunny warned.

"It already doesn't. Vines are covering the Entrance Door." Jack said. Bunny stared at him in shock. Then he face palmed. "It scratched me," Jack said when Bunny noticed that he was rubbing his arm. Bunny looked at it and saw ice coating the wound and a thin scar barely being seen under it.

"That's another thing. Where did ya get all those scars on yer back?" It was less of a question and more of an order. Jack swore softly, but Bunny let it slide.

"I've made enemies. Pitch isn't the first spirit I've fought against. The first time it happened, the guy didn't unfreeze for a month. So I had to learn how to fight without my powers. It took a while, but I can fight off most. Just…. I don't do it with my powers. They are too powerful." Jack said. He looked guiltily down at his nose, being the lowest he could get them.

"Yeah, same here. Mother Nature had ta go down and free the bloke that took a swing at me." Bunny soothed. That would explain a lot. Like why Jack flinched away from touching people. "It was a Summer Spirit, and he had come ta try ta force me ta join the Seelie Court. After that, I couldn't stay in one place for too long, because the Seelie would find me and attack me." Bunny said.

Jack nodded sadly and made an attempt to move his head, but Bunny's grip was still firm. "Um…. Bunny? You can let go of me now." Jack said. He wanted to go hide away from the living for a little while.

"No, we aren't done with our talk." Bunny said.

"Fine. When did Mother and Moon mark you?" Jack said, stalling from getting back to the scars.

"After the seventh time they had to free a Seelie Faerie. I had gotten some pretty bad burns and Manny marked me to keep me from getting any more." Bunny said, hoping that Jack would drop the subject. He didn't.

"Bunny, what exactly happens when you are marked?" Jack's voice was all childish innocence that he should have, like he hadn't been alone for three hundred years.

Bunny forced himself to speak. When he did, it was in Pookan, the tongue he went to when he was out of control of his emotions. _"When I was marked, Manny and Mother came to me, looking like someone had died. I was pretty weak, but I remember asking them what the problem was. They just looked at me and Manny began to speak. It might be easiah if I just showed ya."_ Bunny placed a hand on Jack's head and focussed on the memory.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"What's the problem?" Bunny asked as he wheezed. His body protested loudly as he tried to sit up, so he decided to stay on the ground. Manny and Mother gave him pitying looks._

_"We are sorry, Easmon. This will hurt." Manny said before holding up his hand and placing it over his furry forehead. Mother did the same, tears making slow tracks down her flawless cheeks._

_"I, Seraphina Natalia Pitchner, hereby take Easmon Aster Bunnymund under my protection and I swear to keep him safe." Mother Nature said._

_"I, Tsar Lunoff Manfred Moon, hereby take Easmon Aster Bunnymund under my protection and I swear to keep him safe." Manny said. Bunny's head began to burn, like liquid fire was being pressed against it._

_"We take responsibility over Easmon and we mark him as such. No harm is to come to him, not even from himself, or they shall face our wrath. Let this be so. We take influence of his magic, so as to insure he does not do any unwanted harm. Let this be so. We take control of his life, so he will never die, be it over no believers or not in battle. Even we cannot kill him. Let this be so. Let anyone who tries to mark him backfire and be marked by ourselves. Let this be so." They said together. Bunny hissed in pain as his magic suddenly surged then dimmed, as though it were caged beyond his control. He felt weak, like he couldn't fight if he tried, and acid seemed to flood through his veins._

_"Easmon Aster Bunnymund, do you accept this. Be warned, this will happen anyways, it will just be a much longer, more painful process." Manny said._

_"I-I accept this. Let this be so." Bunny managed to say through gritted teeth._

_"Then we claim and mark you as Tsar Lunar's and Mother Nature's. Let this be so." They said._

_The pain didn't lessen, but it didn't grow worse, either. After days of this pain, it finally disappeared, revealing a leaf mark on his forehead, the leaves resembling moons, marking him as theirs. Manny and Mother were there, watching over him._

_"I am sorry, Aster. We did not want to do that to you." Mother said._

_"What DID you do to me?" Bunny spat. He was weak, so weak, barely able to force the words out. Manny looked down at him. He held out his ghostly white hand, but Bunny shook him off, standing on his own._

_"We gave you our protection." Manny said._

_"I don't want yer protection!" Bunny snarled, turning away and beginning to walk from them._

_"Aster, get back here!" Mother snapped angrily. Bunny found himself frozen, unable to move as he fought against the magic that suddenly gripped him, trying to force him to turn around. Finally, the pain got too much and Bunny was forced to turn around and walk reluctantly back._

_"What was that! What did you do?" Bunny said, panicking slightly. Mother placed a calming hand on his shoulder._

_"We told you. You are under our protection." She was about to say more, but Bunny interrupted._

_"That's not protection! That's taking away my own free will! How is that protecting me? You took away who I am! I can feel my magic, not under my own control!" Bunny growled._

_"Aster, be civil!" Manny said. The retort refused to leave Bunny's tongue, balancing precariously on the tip of it. "If we hadn't done it, the Seelie Court would have. Would you rather it be us or them?" Manny snapped._

_"You." Bunny's answer was forced from his mouth unwillingly. Manny and Mother nodded to him and left, leaving Bunny alone to deal with this new dilemma in his life._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Bunny! I'm sorry!" Jack said. He was visibly shaking with shock and fear. He had just watch one of the strongest people he knew be reduced to a trembling mass of pain. It was unsettling.

"Do ya see why we didn't tell ya about that? We don't want ya ta go through that." Bunny said. Jack nodded quickly, the best he could.

"Bunny…." Jack said. He was feeling guilty over something that had happened over a thousand years before he was born. Bunny hugged Jack close, and Jack didn't pull away. He was in too much shock. "I don't want that to happen to me. Not by any of them." Jack said, hiding his face like a small child in his brother's shoulder.

"It won't, Jack, I promise they won't get ya. Just stay inside and around people." Bunny promised.

Jack nodded and gave a smile. Bunny heard ice crackling behind and turned to see a giant ice wolf growling behind him. Bunny straightened and turned to the ice animal calmly. "Ya attack me, ya melt. Got that?" Bunny snapped. The wolf stopped growling and seemed to pout over his shoulder at Jack.

Jack shrugged and took a couple of steps back from Bunny. "Hey Bunny! Think fast!" Jack said. Bunny whipped around, getting a snowball smack to the face. Jack had a half smile, shaky but there. Snow began to fall around the room, coating it with just enough of the fluffy stuff to make more snowballs.

"How about we have some fun instead of worry?" Jack asked, looking hopeful. Bunny grinned and nodded.

He picked up some snow, melting the inside just enough that it became a sort of water balloon and flung it at Jack. Jack dodged, but it hit the wall behind him, getting him soaked by the backlash of water.

"HEY! That wasn't fair!" Jack protested as he was forced to dodge another one. Jack threw his own, getting Bunny soaked as well. Bunny's next shot went wild because of this and he ended up hitting Hermione, who was reading. She shrieked and stood up, glaring at them. Then she picked up her own snow and flung it back with startling accuracy. Bunny stood gaping in shock as Jack calmly wipe the snow from his cloak, much like one would with dirt.

"That should teach you not to start a snowball fight in here!" Hermione said. She made another one, but never go to use it as Jack hit her in the shoulder. She toppled over, laughing. She grinned evilly at Ron's head and hit him with a ball, making the redhead yelp and join in.

Bunny could feel Jack's magic coating the air, erasing the solemn feeling of the room. It was something that Jack always did, even if he didn't realize it. He would take the pain, put it behind a mask, then make you forget about it for a while. There wasn't a bad bone in his body, even though most thought that Winter was nothing but cold death.

"Oi, Jack! Look out! Bunny is-" Ron shouted. He trailed off when Bunny grabbed Jack and began to tickle him relentlessly. "Sorry!" Ron cried. He was about to go help when his own brothers tackled him and began to tickle him as well. Harry got pulled into it when he came to the aid of his best friend, the twins too much for them.

"Say I am the King of Mischief, Jack!" Bunny demanded as he tickled Jack childishly. Of course it was childishly, he was under the effects of Winter Magic of the purest kind!

"You are the King of Mischief, Bunny! I never should have challenged your throne!" Jack grovelled playfully. "Please let me go with my life, oh mischievous one!"

"Well, since you said PLEASE." Bunny joked, releasing Jack. Jack leapt up and darted away, laughing. He didn't see the ice or the piece of parchment lying on the floor, oh so innocently. Jack stepped on it and slipped, landing on his back, groaning. The Winter Magic disappeared, going back to its injured master.

"Ow." He muttered as his friends laughed. He picked up the piece of parchment and looked at it, hoping to return it to whoever owned it. "Bunny…" Jack said uneasily. "I think you should see this!"

Bunny grabbed the parchment and looked around warily. Sandy came over and read it as well, scowling deeply at the words. "Jack Frost has to the end of the year. That's all it says." Sandy said.

"You can't see it?" Bunny and Jack asked at the same time.

"See WHAT?" Sandy asked. Bunny snatched the parchment away from the elder.

"Aftah that. It says: If he is not marked by then, he is ours. Have Fun!" Bunny snarled. "They must have enchanted so only me and Jack could read it." Sandy nodded sadly. He was feeling a bit left out, but Jack WAS closer to Bunny than he was to the fallen star.

"Bunny… I don't-" Jack seemed to choke and fell silent.

"I know, Frostbite. I won't let that happen. We'll think of something." Bunny soothed.

"Jack! Move!" Sandy shouted, shoving Jack away from the window. Jack gasped as he saw vines creeping through the window.

"Jack! What is that?" Hermione asked, coming to stand beside the brothers.

"They're just vines, Hermione. Don't touch them and you'll be fine." Jack said. Hermione ignored him, getting closer to the window as though in a trance.

Bunny waved his hand, different vines, green ones, wrapped around the others and forcefully pulled them back. Hermione stumbled as the vines left and she pulled away.

"Hermione, be careful. Those have magic in them. Don't go near them." Sandy warned. Hermione nodded and took a very large step backwards to the relative safety of the girl's staircase.

"I'm going to warn the others about them." Hermione said.

"Don't bother." Jack said, freezing the plant as it began to creep up against Bunny's magic. "They're dead." The plants were indeed dead, much to everyone's relief.

"We can't do much else. I think it might just be best if we just went to bed and checked on how things are in the morning, hmm?" Jack hummed, his mind elsewhere.

"Jack's right. It's safer in the dorms anyways." Sandy said.

"I thought you said it was dead!" Ron protested from across the room.

"It's magic, Ron. It will come back." Jack said.

"No magic can bring back the dead." Harry said sadly. Jack had an odd look on his face but simply shook his head.

"Unless you pull out the roots, it simply goes into a stasis, like plants do in Winter. They grow again when it is warm enough for them to. Or in this case, when the ice melts enough for them to." Jack said. He climbed the stairs and looked out the window to assess the damage. There were small vines all over the castle, looking out of place, yet well hidden, like ivy. But it was still Winter and no plants, barring the Whomping Willow, should have been alive at that time.

"Oh, and Harry, Lupin was looking for you!" Jack called down. Harry grinned and dashed out of the Common Room to go to his lesson with his favorite teacher. Jack rushed up the rest of the way, a forced smile on his face. He climbed onto his bed and shut the curtains, only then letting out the Winter Magic that had been building up inside him, coating his bed, making it a little winter wonderland. He sighed, spent for one of the few times in his life. It felt like he had been hanging around dementors and he didn't like the feeling.

Slowly, he fell asleep. The vines at the now frozen window scratched at the glass angrily, sounding like claws on the smooth, clear surface. They wouldn't be getting anyone that night.


	14. The End of a Story

Jack woke up with a snap as he heard a cracking noise. He looked at the window in horror as the glass cracked even further, the enchanted plants fighting to breach the castle. They were going to have to replace the window again. That would be the fifth one in the past two months. Easter had been a fun break, with Jack helping Bunny paint the eggs, but they had returned with the vines covering half of the castle and scaring everyone.

Jack and Bunny had their work cut out for them keeping them out, and most teachers went easy on them when they turned up halfway through their classes, exhausted. Most of them. Snape was worse than ever with them, and Jack had detention as part of his everyday schedule. Harry had gotten back his Firebolt, no curses found on it, luckily. Jack didn't even have time to mope about being stuck inside because he was so busy that he actually had to sleep to recover his strength more nights than not.

"One night. Just one night is all I'm asking. We have one week of school left, and I am asking for one night without having to deal with this crap." Jack growled under his breath. He froze over the window, knowing that it was only going to make it worse, but he simply froze over the cracks again and again until it no longer cracked.

He relaxed again until he heard cracking again. He snarled and froze every window in the Gryffindor quarters, as well as any others in his hearing range. Then, as extra measures, he made a giant ice bubble around himself. The first time he had done this, Ron had nearly had a heart attack.

Jack fell back to sleep, dreading all the exams he would have to take tomorrow. He curled up and fell back to sleep. When he woke up, he saw vines wrapped up around his bubble, holding it up like a giant hand. Jack sighed, this wasn't the first time it had happened. He began expanding the bubble, making it into a tunnel that broke the vines and allowed him to leave. He raced down to the Great Hall, where the tables were set up for exams.

He sat down bonelessly, though his mind was sharp as ever. He knew that he had missed breakfast, but he probably wouldn't have eaten, anyways. He stared at the History of Magic exam in front of him, body running on autopilot, filling in the answers as he mentally patrolled the outside of the castle with his magic, freezing any vines he came across. He didn't even realize that he had finished his test until he found himself walking back to his seat.

Next was Transfiguration, which he passed similarly, not truly paying much attention to the easy tasks set before him. He finished that test and sighed in relief when he realized it was noon now. Lunch time. And he hadn't had to zoom off to kill some weeds yet!

The Great Hall was rearranged so it had the four tables again. Jack sat down next to the Golden Trio and forced himself to eat something.

"Hey, mate. You look awful." Ron said. Jack smiled at his friend.

"Look who's talking. Exams bringing you down?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! When did we learn this stuff, anyways, because I can't remember it." Ron stated.

"Probably on the days you slept through class." Hermione said matter of factly. Jack could tell that she was tired as well. An owl flew down and landed on the table in front of Hermione.

"Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack. Lost the appeal. Buckbeak's being executed at dusk. Don't come down. Thanks for all your help. Hagrid." Hermione read. Then she burst into tears. She and the others had spent hours in the library trying to help, and now it was all for naught.

"But, but they can't kill Buckbeak! He didn't do anything wrong!" Harry protested.

"Tell that to Malfoy's father." Jack snapped, glaring at the pale haired boy sitting smugly at the Slytherin table. "How about we go down to Hagrid's after our DADA exam." Everyone nodded.

"Wait, how are you going to get out of the school?" Harry asked.

Jack thought about it and groaned. "I need to ask Aster." He leapt up from the table and zipped out the door, looking for the older boy.

He found him with a large crowd of people that were staring in amazement at something. Jack looked over their shoulders and ground his teeth in annoyance. The route to the Gryffindor Common Room was encased in vines, so thick that you couldn't even see through them.

"Out of my way!" Jack shouted, and the crowd parted to allow the two brothers to stand side by side.

"Hey Jack. How're the exams going?" Bunny asked. He sent all kinds of plants out, forcing the vines to the sides.

"Great. I wanted to ask you if I could go down to see Hagrid later." Jack said as he began to freeze the plants that way. "Buckbeak lost." Jack added.

Bunny sighed in resignation. "Sure, we can go down. After yer exams. Reducto." Bunny said, pointing his wand at the ice and shattering it. Nothing remained, well, nothing that wasn't supposed to be there. Jack sighed again. He turned to the crowd.

"Come on, move on. Not like you haven't seen it done twenty times before by now." Jack said as he walked back through the crowd. Said crowd stepped back from him, feeling the icy aura that surrounded him. Jack entered the Great Hall, which was back to the exam setting and glared at it. He was the only Gryffindor that had to take a written exam, due to the fact that the vines were being very active today.

He zipped through the test and placed it on Lupin's desk, then waited for the others to finish their practical exams. When they did, Jack smiled at them and mentally had the Wind call Bunny down to the Entrance Hall. They set off carefully down the sloping grounds to Hagrid's hut, where they knocked on the door.

"Ya shouldn't have come." Hagrid said by means of greeting.

"Hagrid! They can't kill Buckbeak!" Ron immediately protested.

"Its already been decided. I just wish I could let Buckbeak go, but I'm afraid of gettin' inta trouble. I don't wanta go back to Azkaban." Hagrid said pitifully. Jack smiled up at the large man.

"Hey, you won't. I'm sure we'll think of something." Jack said.

"Oh, Ron! I got somethin' for ya." Hagrid said, going into his cupboards and retrieving a familiar rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron said gleefully, taking his rat from the man. He hugged him close and smiled at him.

"Be more careful with yer pets, Ron, eh?" Hagrid scolded lightly. A clay pot broke, spilling some sugar. A rock hit Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow." Harry said as he looked out the window for whoever had thrown it. "Guys! We have to go!" Harry said as they all saw the Ministry officials. They dashed out the back door, into the pumpkin field. They ducked down, watching the men.

"Guys, their coming outside." Jack said, pointing at the tethered Buckbeak. The group moved quickly up the grounds, getting to a point where they couldn't see the pumpkin patch, or Buckbeak. There was a thunk and Hermione leaned into Ron's shoulder, crying. Ron held her until Scabbers began to struggle in his pocket.

Jack turned around in a full circle, looking for the cause of the rat's sudden distress. He was stopped by Ron hitting his shoulder, chasing after the escaped Scabbers. Jack followed quickly, debating on whether or not freezing the thing would help. He was stopped from doing so by a giant black dog leaping up and knocking over Harry. Ron grabbed Scabbers and turned around to get up, only to have his leg latched onto by the dog. The dog dashed with Ron in tow into the Whomping Willow.

Jack did a double take, flying up and around the Whomping Willow's branches before shooting down after the two in worry. He hit his head on the low wall, then three times more as Bunny, Hermione, and Harry joined him. They took off down the tunnel, Jack being careful not to ice it and make it even more dangerous.

They followed the drag marks and pawprints to an abandoned bedroom, dust coating it entirely. Jack resisted the sneeze, searching Ron out.

"Guys, look out! He's an animagus!" Ron said. Jack made to pull out his wand, but soon found it out of his hand and onto the ground. Jack warily watched silently, as did Bunny, as Harry and Sirius argued. Unfortunately, the whole thing was paused by Snape. It was like getting to the action scene of the movie then pausing it! To be honest, Jack and Bunny were quite bored with the whole thing, having lived in much more horrific battles and scandals. It was funny when Harry blasted Snape and knocked him unconscious, though.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Hermione shouted as Lupin came into play. "I kept your secret, because of course Dumbledore wouldn't endanger us! He's a werewolf!" Hermione said accusingly. Ron and Harry glared at Lupin distrustfully, but Jack and Bunny didn't change their contemplative silence. "He's been helping him the whole time!"

"Really, Hermione? If that were true, then don't you think that Harry would be dead? I think we should listen to the unheard side of the story before we accuse." Jack said disdainfully.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Hermione gasped.

"We've known since the train." Jack said. After that, the story came out. Jack smiled and helped Sirius Black back up. "Glad that you saving our lives in the forest wasn't just some weird break from insanity." Jack said.

"No, those creatures are nasty ones." Sirius agreed.

"The ones that are still after you, Jack?" Harry asked, not buying the story. "That doesn't matter! Why are you here if you're not here to kill me?"

"I'm here to kill him." He pointed towards Ron.

"Why me?" Ron said, squeaking at the end.

"Not you, the rat! He's an animagus! Peter Pettigrew." Sirius spat.

"Sirius, maybe you should wait-" Lupin tried.

"I've done my waiting! Twelve years of it! IN AZKABAN!" Sirius erupted. Jack went back to thinking. The kids weren't in any danger right now, so he didn't have anything to do right now. He semi paid attention to the revealing of Peter and then the blubbering pleas. He flew high up when the rat man began to crawl towards him.

"Give me one reason not to freeze you to the next eternity?" Jack spat. The man didn't even bother, just tried to plead with Harry instead.

"Get off me." Harry snapped.

"Oh, let me kill him, please let me kill him!" Sirius begged.

"No." Harry said. "I'm not doing it for you." He spat at Pettigrew. "My father wouldn't have wanted his best friends to be murderers. No, we'll give him to the Dementors." Jack smirked at the horrified look on Pettigrew's face. Some quick magic was done and they left the Whomping Widow's secret charge. Unfortunately, dementors were fast on the scene, making Jack and Bunny make a hasty retreat to unconsciousness.

When they woke up, they were not in the hospital wing like the others. They were in the forest, vines slowly dragging them to the Unseelie Queen.

"Bunny!" Jack snapped.

Bunny snapped awake and realized what was happening. "Jack! Can you freeze them?" Jack huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. That is why we are still moving." Jack snapped.

"No need to snap, Frostbite." Bunny growled. Jack remembered that he was probably just as tired as he was.

"Sorry." Jack said. He dug in his heals, creating enough of a build up for him to stop himself, though the vines were tugging against it. Jack freed his hands and grabbed Bunny as he slowly passed, making him grunt with effort.

"Bunny, free your hands." Jack ordered and soon Bunny was keeping himself from continuing forward as well. Jack got to work on removing the vines from his body, though it was taking a while without his ice making the plant brittle. Jack got one foot out, then the other, having to redo both multiple times as the enchanted plants continued to wrap around his feet again and again. Bunny wasn't doing much better.

Jack flew up once he was finally free, his powers no longer being held within the vines. "She's messing with time." Jack stated as he felt a shift around him.

"Who is?" Bunny asked.

"Hermione. She better not get caught." Jack said. Jack looked at Bunny.

"Bunny! The potion's worn off or something!" Jack said. He looked at his clothes, and was shocked to see that he had on the clothes he had on when he had first taken the transformation, minus the shoes.

"Huh. No shoes. Oh well." Jack commented.

"The vines sapped the power from the potion, that's why we can still use our powers." Bunny explained. Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, Bunny. No need to treat me like a child now. We're not at school right now." Jack chided. "Remember? Well over three hundred years old. Well, not well, only fifteen years over it…" Jack babbled. Bunny leapt up and snatched him out of the air.

"Jack, ya need ta be serious. I have no idea where we are and the Fae are definitely close by. Not ta mention Hermione's messin' with time, so many things can mess up, its confoundin'." Bunny scolded.

"Bunny, I AM being serious. I'm not a child, I'm your team mate. Now, let's try not to argue about it and actually work together." Jack snapped. Bunny glared at him for a moment before letting it go.

"Right. Jack, stay close ta me, and no, I am not sayin' that because ya are a child. I am sayin' it because I want ya near me ta have my back." Bunny said.

Jack glared at his brother. "Fine. I'll have your back." Jack dutifully stood closer to Bunny, looking around, senses straining. He heard the softest of footsteps, getting closer and closer. Vines were forming a cocoon around them, trapping them within the trees, and the smell of winter berries like a bitter perfume in the air.

"Glad ta hear it. You notice the-" Bunny bagan.

"Yup. Working on a solution." Jack responded. Bunny nodded, Jack having to take a double take, no longer used to his brother's true form.

"Can ya think fastah?" Bunny snapped as glowing blue eyes surrounded them. Jack brought his staff out to full length.

"Working on it, Kangaroo. Not exactly easy." Jack snapped, yelling as vines wrapped around his ankles and began rapidly climbing up his body, covering everything but his head. "Bunny!" Bunny turned around, eyes narrowing at the plants. Before he could do anything, Mab was there, hand trailing possessively over Jack's now pure white hair.

"Uh uh uh, Ver Spes. He's mine. I told you, you had until the end of the year to mark him. You were too slow." She purred.

She began to open her mouth, magic pooling in her hand and onto Jack's head, when she found herself wrapped in fines and lifted out of reach of Jack. Her mouth was covered so she couldn't counter his attack. Bunny took two small hops to Jack, who was looking at him with acceptance in his eyes. He placed a paw on Jack's forehead, brushing away his bangs.

"Sorry, Jackie. This is going to hurt." Bunny said softly. Jack nodded in understanding. "_I, Easmon Aster Bunnymund, hereby take Jackson Alexander Overland Frost under my protection and swear to keep him safe." _Bunny said in the Forgotten Language.

"_I take responsibility over Jackson and I mark him as such. No harm is to come to him, not even from himself, or they shall face my wrath. Let this be so. I take influence of his magic, so as to insure he does not do any unwanted harm. Let this be so. I take control of his life, so he will never die, be it over no believers or not in battle. Even I cannot kill him. Let this be so. Let anyone who tries to mark him backfire and be marked by myselves. Let this be so." _Bunny said, saying the cursed words. Jack's eyes changed in color to the deepest blue imaginable. It was like a built in defense against those that would harm him.

Jack clenched his jaw as white fire raced through his body. His skull felt like someone had placed a chisel in it and was slowly pounding through it, splitting it open. His veins felt like each heartbeat was pushing acid deeper and deeper into his body, then back to his heart that was alight with white fire. He felt the full power of winter, no longer held at bay by his staff, then drop to drastically low power levels. He clenched his jaw even tighter, trying not to scream. He focussed on his brother's voice.

"_Do you, Jackson, accept this?" _Bunny asked.

"_I ac-accep-t th-is. Let this be so-o." _Jack said through his gritted teeth.

"_Then I claim and mark you as Springs. Let this be so." _Bunny said mournfully. Jack felt the magic etching its way onto his skin and deeper within, though he refused to cry out in pain. Just as suddenly, the pain left, leaving Jack limp and only supported by the vines that were his prison.

Mab screamed through her gag, eyes furious. None of her subjects were doing anything to help her. They had no orders to do so, after all, and they could really care less about the old queen. One of them, though, did look visibly angered by the marking. Or rather, they were glaring at the queen.

"Mab has brought unnecessary measures to this and doomed herself in the process. Her obsession with capturing Jack Frost has clouded her mind for too long. I deem her unfit to rule her. As such, I also sentence her to death for wasting our time and numbers." Sleipner hissed. A whirlwind of vines, thorny and dead looking wrapped around the queen, taking her deeper into the forest, screams filling the air after her.

"Go in peace, Jack Frost and Aster Bunnymund. We have no quarrel with you." Sleipner said emotionlessly. The vines holding up Jack sunk back into the ground, and Jack wavered on the spot before regaining his balance. Jack cast an unseeing look at all of them and took to the skies, flying to the only safe place that he had, Antarctica.

Jack leaned against the giant sand and ice tower he had made in his fight against Pitch. His mind was numb, and he felt like he had no energy. Jack buried his head in his arms, breathing heavily, trying not to let his emotions overtake him. He could feel his magic, could trace it to his core, but then he felt a sort of door, opened for the moment, but it felt like Spring. Jack wanted so bad to freeze over that door, but he knew that it would be a useless attempt.

He sat there for hours, not moving, ignoring anything going on in his surroundings. He flinched horribly when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise at Bunny, who was staring down at him in worry.

"Hey Bunny." Jack said.

"Hey Jack. I'm sorry." Bunny said.

"You kept me safe. Just like you promised. You didn't let them get me." Jack said logically.

"Oh, knock it off with that bull. I know that ya hate me right now." Bunny said sadly as he hugged the small boy close.

"Maybe a little." Jack admitted. "How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Sirius is in hiding along with Buckbeak and Lupin is loose in the Forbidden Forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are alright, though. Sandy is gone as well. They don't remember us. None of the pranks, none of the dangers, nothing. It was a bad idea ta send ya there, more dangerous than if ya had stayed away from that place." Bunny said. "There is a reason that our world doesn't mix with theirs." Bunny said.

"Even the twins?" Jack asked.

"No, the twins still remember, but they know not ta tell anyone about ya." Bunny admitted. "Jack, ya can't be upset, it was gonna happen anyways." Jack nodded slowly. He had a feeling that it would.

"So, they just thought it was a regular old year?" Jack asked.

"Replaced memories. They basically lived half a lie." Bunny said. Jack nodded again sadly.

"So, back to normal?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, I was going to suggest you leave them a goodbye present. Afterall, now the dementors hold no power over you…." Bunny said. Jack looked up at his brother in surprise. Then he grinned and flew off. The freak snowstorm was welcomed to the hot grounds, and the odd magic to it that made it resist the heat of May made it last till the end of the year. Jack smiled as Ron, Hermione, and Harry got into a snowball fight. He landed on the Whomping Willow, the tree forming a comfortable seat for him. Crookshanks climbed up onto his lap, purring.

"Good boy. Smart cat, you are." Jack said. Jack leaned against the tree. He smiled at the scene. "Keep an eye on them, won't you? I have a feeling that they are going to be special. Jack carefully removed the cat and took to the skies.

Years later, he was there as Hogwarts was destroyed in an epic battle, one of his close friends, George died. Jack watched in amazement as April Fools came down and traded half his soul with George's, then also half of his soul with Fred's. He died in George's stead, making George the new April Fool. Jack was there for his friend when he rose in confusion.

"Jack! Haven't seen you in ages!" George said happily. "You haven't aged a bit!"

"Welcome to my world." Jack said, as he was walked through. He winced, but George understood.

"I'm still the Prince of Mischief, April Fools." Jack said with a smile.

"We'll see about that!" George said. He was distracted by his twin crying out in grief. "Blimey, I appear to be dead." George said. He started laughing.

"Yeah, just wait a little while, stay with your brother. When he dies, he'll deage back to your age and then you'll be co-fools." Jack explained. George nodded somberly. With a smile and a wave to Jack, he placed his hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Hey Fred. Don't freak. I'm right here with you." George said. Through his tears, Fred smiled.

One hundred years later, the Phantom Pranksters all met up at the repaired Hogwarts, pulling pranks with Peeves and telling a spooky story with shadows, ice, and plants of what happened that one year that they all met.

The school welcomed them, recognizing them as magic that was kind and not hurtful, and it became their favorite meeting place. The spirit world still didn't know who they were, though there was a number of manhunts for them. Well, almost none of the spirit world knew. Death knew, of course, but Harry Potter had been there with them when it happened.

Jack became used to the whole marked thing, and quickly learned to either face the punishment fast or get far out of hearing distance of Bunny, normally by flying a couple thousand feet above Antarctica where Bunny couldn't get him.

Jack was no longer a lonely Spirit of Winter. He was happy, even if he was sure insanity was trying to affect him by making his friends insane.

"Hey, Jack! What are ya doing?" Bunny asked, taking the journal from Jack.

"HEY!" Jack protested as Bunny read through the journal.

"Ya wrote it down?" Bunny asked. Jack pulled up his other journals.

"In case I forget." Jack said softly. He still had a fear of losing his memories, even after so long.

"Well, ya bettah hurry up. The twins are aftah ya for tryin' ta trap them in a glaciah." Bunny warned.

"Whoops!" Jack said, writing one last thing on the last page of the journal.

And they lived happily ever after. Mostly.


End file.
